Hearts & Armor
by Jade-Max
Summary: During King for a Day, the Rangers teleport in to help Jason, but things go haywire when they realize Tommy can't be reached by anyone, even Katherine, and an alternative solution is sought... and the consequences are a price no one expected. Tommy & Kim. Complete!
1. Return of an Old Friend

August 2007

**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers and their affiliates belong to Saban and are used without permission and no money is being made off of this.

**Author's Note:** And the bunnies keep breeding… The idea hit me while watching a Tommy/Kim music video on YouTube and I _had_ to go find "King for a Day"… and wonder what would have happened if Tommy had been unreachable by any of the Rangers...I tweaked the dialogue and I haven't actually watched the Zeo season – so forgive the creative license.

**Summary:** Set during "King for a Day" Tommy's been kidnapped by the Machine Empire and believes himself to be their King. The Rangers teleport in to help Jason, but things go haywire when they realize Tommy can't be reached by anyone, even Katherine...

* * *

**Hearts and Armor**

_**Part 1**_

The arena was filled with cheering as the gold Ranger was sent sprawling once more and the man the machine empire was proclaiming as their King lifted his hands in victory. "And now, Rangers I will finish you one and for all to stop the spread of your vile evil from going beyond this arena for now and forever!"

"Tommy, no!" Katherine de-morphed, powering down her zeo crystal and standing before him in her street clothes. Her blonde hair blew slightly in the wind as she stepped forward, out in front of the Rangers. "Tommy, don't do this, we're your friends; we want to help you."

"Friends?" The Red Ranger spat the word, his helmet tilting derisively. "You are a scourge, a plague and one that I have the opportunity to extinguish here and now!"

She stepped closer. "No, Tommy." Her voice softened, her accent deepening. "We're the only line of defense _against_ evil. They have you brainwashed; you're one of us."

He moved forward, as if to step beyond her, and she grabbed him, attempting to wrap her arms about his chest. The Red Ranger reacted, his arms shooting up between them and out. Her arms went wide, leaving her completely exposed and without the protection of her crystal. Her eyes widened for a half-second in alarm but she had no time to react as his hand came down and then back up, whipping across her face in a powerful backhanded slap.

Katherine spun several times in the air, a sickening _snap_ audible through the suddenly silent arena as she was sent sprawling, collapsing in an unmoving heap.

"Kat!" The Gold Ranger's voice echoed through the arena on the heels of the sound as he and the other Rangers surrounded her. The Gold Ranger dropped to his knees beside her unmoving form as the others surrounded them protectively. Gold Ranger carefully checked Kat for injuries. Something in her shoulder was off, her arm hanging at a funny angle from the socket as he rolled her towards him. Her head dropped to the side, a small trickle of blood visible on the corner of her lip.

"Kat, can you hear me?"

She didn't twitch, didn't move, but he could she was breathing.

"This isn't good guys. She needs help and fast."

None of the Rangers could argue as they held their ground, facing the Red Ranger and former leader.

The Red Ranger laughed maniacally. "She was but the first; the rest of you are next!"

Behind the Red Ranger, the evil minions of the Machine Empire hooted and hollered their approval for their new king.

* * *

Back in the control center, Alpha 5 grasped his oblong head as he watched the events unfolding on the viewing globe. "Aie yi yi yi yi! What will we do Zordon? Tommy's completely unreachable!"

"Katherine's plea has failed, Alpha, but there is one person who may be able to reach him where she was not."

"But Zordon-"

"There is no time to argue, Alpha. You must go to Florida and find Kimberly. Without her, the Rangers are doomed."

* * *

Kimberly Hart inhaled deeply as she balanced carefully on the beam, her arms stretched in front of her for balance. She closed her eyes for a half-second, visualizing the move before bending her knees and arching her back. She gripped the beam between confident hands, pushing off, and had barely landed before she threw herself into a second backwards flip, this one without her hands. She landed, tilting slightly to the right before regaining her balance.

She extended her arms, a brilliant smile crossing her lips. _Yes!_ She'd been trying to nail that move for hours!

Clapping brought her head around as she dropped from the beam.

"Good job, Kimberly. That will make an excellent addition to your routine."

"Thanks coach." She practically beamed under the approval as she collected her towel and wiped her face and neck. She'd been practicing in the gym by herself for the last three evenings as the Pan Globals were fast approaching and she didn't feel nearly ready enough. Her routine was dull, despite her coach's assurance it wasn't, and needed something. That backwards, no-hands hand spring was just the thing.

"The doors have been locked; we will see you in the morning for practice."

Kimberly waved good bye to him as she bent to collect the rest of her things. She was stuffing her towel into the bag when a familiar sound had her spinning around.

"Aie yi yi, Kimberly!"

"_Alpha_?" A huge grin split her lips. "What are _you_ doing here?"

The Robot spread his arms wide. "Zordon sent me - the Rangers need your help."

Kimberly's smile died and she dropped her bag. "I'm not a Ranger anymore, Alpha. What could they possibly need _my_ help for?"

"They're stuck in an interplanetary dimension with the Machine Empire. Katherine's been badly hurt and they can't escape to get her the help she needs."

"She'll last in her uniform; you know that as well as I do."

"She's not _in_ uniform. Aie yi yi!"

Kimberly turned, one hand on the beam as she examined the robot carefully. "What do you mean she's not in uniform?"

"She took it off to try and fix the situation. It backfired and she's been hurt."

"Of all the numbskull stunts - why would Kat remove her uniform?"

"Tommy's been brainwashed. She tried to get through to him without it."

Kimberly hit the mat as her knees gave out, grabbing the beam for support. _Tommy._ It took a moment for the room to stop spinning and regain her focus. She'd promised herself she wouldn't think about him and now he was in trouble. "How?"

Alpha didn't seem to notice that the inquiry came out choked. "The Machine Empire kidnapped him and subjected him to a mind-altering device. They removed all of his memories. He doesn't remember who he is, or who his friends are. They've been indoctrinating him to believe that the Power Rangers are evil and they're stuck fighting him. Jason, Tanya, Rocky and Adam are protecting Katherine but if we don't get to her soon, she could die!"

"If Tommy doesn't remember anything, how could I possibly help? He's probably better off _not_ remembering me or what I did to him."

"Kimberly, your friends need your help!"

And she hated Alpha in that moment for dragging her back into it. As soon as Tommy's name had been mentioned, she'd known she would help. That Katherine and Jason and the other were involved and in danger - mortal danger from _Tommy_ - was something she couldn't ignore. She hurt thinking about it. Seeing Tommy again - could she do it?

Did she really have a choice?

She looked at Alpha, and pulled herself to her feet. Her bag remained where it was, tucked in beside the beam. "Alright, what can I do?"

"Thank heavens!" Alpha extended his hand. "Zordon needs to see you before we can send you to their location."

"Right."

Grasping Alpha's hand, she glanced only once around the gym before nodding. The familiar sensation of being teleported engulfed her as she was sent streaming across the sky towards the Power Ranger's command center - a sensation that sent her blood thrilling through her veins. She'd missed this. The thrill of being called, of not knowing what she'd be facing - but in this case she did know. She was going to face off with the one person who had every reason to hate her for the way she'd treated him.

She'd be lucky if he didn't strike her down on site.

They rematerialized in the command center moments later and Kimberly was unable to keep the smile from her face. "Zordon!"

"It is good to see you, Kimberly, I only wish it were under more fortuitous circumstances."

"Alpha's told me about what's happened, but I still don't know what I can do to help."

"Observe the viewing globe."

She turned and took a half-step backwards. The Red Ranger was attacking the other Rangers. Yellow stood protectively over where Blue and Green were down beside Katherine's still form. Fear engulfed her for her friend - fear and guilt. She'd placed Katherine in that position by giving her the Pink Ranger's powers. The Gold Ranger - Gold? There hadn't been a Gold Ranger before - was facing off against Red. By their movements she was able to identify Jason as the New Ranger and Tommy in the Red suit.

Even as she watched, Jason was thrown backwards by a powerful kick. Jason rolled with the impact, regaining his feet beside the Yellow Ranger. All of them, including Tommy, sported damage to their uniforms, but the Rangers looked like they were taking the worst beating. Fortunately, she knew Jason and Tommy to be equally matched - the only question remained was for how long.

"As you can see, the Rangers are in a tight spot. Tommy is completely unreachable and does not acknowledge the Rangers as his allies."

"Can't you just teleport them out?"

"A field of incredible strength appears to be tied into Tommy's awareness. While he is under the Machine Empire's control, we will be unable to assist the Rangers."

"Then how'd they get there?" Kimberly's eyes remained glued to the viewing globe. "I mean, if there's a way in, there has to be a way out."

"The way in is not blocked, only outgoing teleportation is impeded. Alpha will resume looking for an alternate solution, however, it appears that Tommy regaining his memories is key to breaking through the field. It is tied in with his Ranger powers."

"Great. No pressure." She turned away from the globe reluctantly. "I'll do what I can, Zordon, but if Kat couldn't reach him, I don't know how I can."

"Whatever you do, Kimberly, you must do it quickly. Open your hand."

She did so and a coin materialized in her hand. She frowned at it. "I thought Kat said they were all destroyed."

"The Crane and Falcon Ninjetti coins were salvaged and charged by the zeo crystals unknown to the Rangers. We were unable to connect their full powers so they are the same as the coins you were given by Dulcea. Their link to the morphing grid, however, is weak at best. In the alternate dimension with our connection blocked, they may not work."

She smiled. "I appreciate the thought, Zordon, and I know you don't want to send me in unprepared, but I'm no longer a Ranger. It wouldn't be right using a coin linked to Kat's."

"The coin is for your protection. Use it if you must, but I would recommend calling on its powers only in the event of an emergency. Open your other hand."

She did, and the falcon coin appeared.

"If you can convince Tommy to use the falcon power coin once, it should reconnect him to the morphing grid and break the block on his memories The coins are still in tune with your and Tommy's life force; they will work only for you."

"I'll give it a shot, Zordon. Send me in."

"May the Power Protect you, Kimberly. Good luck."

She smiled faintly before the surge of energy that was teleportation whisked her away once more.


	2. Unconventional Warfare

_**Part 2**_

The Gold Ranger regained his feet and circled his friend warily. He was tiring, and growing frustrated with the lack of progress. "Tommy, you've got to break out of this, man before you do something you'll regret. Think of Kat; all she tried to do was help!"

"Once I finish you, Gold Ranger, there will be nothing to stand against me and the other Rangers. You're finished. Zi-yah!"

Jason ducked the blow but was caught on a backwards strike and sent sprawling next to Tanya.

"You're wrong, Tommy."

Time seemed to freeze for a moment as the soft voice carried across the arena. Like a breeze, it seemed to still even the most raucous of voices, snagging their attention and spinning heads as one, as if on a string.

The Red Ranger turned with the rest - and stared.

A petite, athletic figure walked slowly but confidently into the center of the circle. She was no Ranger for she wore no Ranger suit. Dressed in a pink leotard with blue and white stripes, a sweater tied around her waist and slippers on her feet, she looked to be nothing more than a small slip of an earth girl. The chestnut hair pulled back in a girlish pony tail made her seem younger than her years.

The Red Ranger laughed. "You can't challenge me, woman!"

The Gold and Yellow Rangers were staring at the center of the arena in shock. Finally, the Gold Ranger spoke. "_Kim_? What are you doing here?"

Kimberly didn't answer as she continued forward, her eyes never leaving the fighting stance of the Red Ranger. "Challenge you, Tommy?" She repeated his name deliberately. "I'm not here to challenge you. I'm here to help you."

"Ignore her sire, what could an earthling possibly do to help you?"

"Careful, Kim," Jason's voice behind her was supportive. "He's pretty far gone."

"He has been before," came her calm reply, belying none of the nervousness bouncing around in her stomach. "He's come back from worse, Jason; I have to try."

"I know."

Kimberly continued forward. The Red Ranger held his ground. "You have nothing I need, pathetic earthling. I am the King of all I survey and I will rid the galaxy of the Power Ranger's evil if it is the last thing I do!"

"Oh, I'm willing to bet it would be the last thing," She couldn't keep the wry comment from slipping between her lips. "Look down, your highness, you're dressed in one of their uniforms. To rid the galaxy of their evil, you'd have to kill yourself."

"Don't listen to her, sire; it is merely a coincidence."

"Maybe." Kimberly shrugged, stopping just out of arm's reach. "Or maybe they don't want you listening to be because I'm telling the truth."

"I am not a Power Ranger!"

She cocked her head to the side. "Then you won't mind if I take your morpher?"

That caught him off guard. "What?"

Kimberly waved to his belt. "The little buckle at your waist - your morpher."

"Don't do it sire, it's a trap!"

"Deceiver!" The Red Ranger lashed out but Kimberly was ready. Dropping gracefully, she rolled backwards and regained her feet. He kept coming and she threw herself into a tumbling routine of backwards handsprings.

"Kim!"

She landed in a fighting stance after four, balanced on the balls of her feet. "I'm alright; look after Katherine." She addressed the Red Ranger once more. "You never could keep a promise, Tommy Oliver; I'm surprised you've lasted as long as you have."

"Promise - I've never made _you_ any kind of promise."

Kim ducked as he lashed out at her, avoiding the sweep of his leg with a graceful hop and cart wheeling to the side to gain ground. "You promised I'd always have you, Tommy - that you'd always be there for me. And look at you now. Delusions of grandeur have swept you away and you're abusing your Ranger powers for personal gain. I'm surprised Zordon hasn't revoked your powers already."

"Kimberly, careful!"

She barely managed to duck under another of the Red Ranger's snap kicks and threw herself backwards as Jason's warning rang in her ears. She needn't have bothered as the Red Ranger stopped at full extension, his helmet cocked at an angle as his foot came slowly down. "Kimberly?"

Her heart skipped a beat. Had it worked? "Yes, Tommy. I'm Kimberly."

His voice grew darker, filled with anger. "I feel anger and pain connected to that name. Betrayal. Loss, jealousy and... hurt. "

Kimberly winced. _Ouch_. She deserved that. "You're right." She straightened, standing normally once again but not making any kind of move towards him. "I hurt you. I did it deliberately, maliciously and with intent. I set out to hurt you, to wound you so you wouldn't come after me and I succeeded." She took one step towards him, making a motion to where the Rangers were. "But the Power Rangers have never done anything like that to you, Tommy. Never. They were there for you when I turned my back on you. They've supported, encouraged and helped you through everything since then. I deserve you anger; I deserve whatever punishment you want to give me - but they don't."

"Kimberly, what are you _doing_?"

She ignored Jason's apprehensive question, her gaze never leaving the visor behind which she knew to be Tommy's brown eyes. "They don't deserve what you're doing to them, Tommy. They never have. Let them go. Let Kat go before your actions make her pay a price that will haunt _you_ for the rest of your life."

The Red Ranger gripped his helmet with both hands. "Death is a part of life."

Kimberly took another step. "Naturally, yes, but not at the hands of a friend. She was there for you when I wasn't; you owe her."

His head snapped up, and she almost _saw_ his eyes flash. "I owe her _nothing_!"

"You owe her _everything_!" Kimberly's comeback seemed to stun him for a moment. "Katherine's done nothing but be there for you and _this_ is how you repay her? By attacking her at her weakest when all she wanted to do was help you once more?"

"What have I done?"

Kimberly reached out, her fingers shaking as she moved them slowly past his shoulders and over the curve of his helmet. They found the snaps holding his helmet on and the _click_ made him jump. The helmet came free as he pulled away. Her heart swelled in her chest as his hair tumbled about his shoulders, framing the face that continued to preoccupy her. She couldn't speak as his eyes, haunted and filled with pain, caught and held her gaze.

Tommy looked at her. "Do you offer a bargain, Kimberly?"

"I offer a solution." Reaching behind her back, she pulled out the Ninja power coins, praying they'd work as Zordon had said. She extended the Falcon coin towards him. "If you're who I say you are, this coin will only work in your hands. If you're they're king - making you king of the ugly Muppet people if you ask me - it won't work."

"Don't do it sire!"

"Shut up, fool!" Tommy rounded on their audience, having almost completely forgotten their presence. "I am King; I will do as I please."

Kimberly wanted to shout with relief and expend her nervous energy as Tommy snatched the Falcon coin from her grasp. She palmed the crane coin, knowing she'd be the only thing to stop him if the transformation worked but he didn't regain his memories. "Shall we?"

He turned it over in his hand, watching her suspiciously. "A bargain has terms, earthling."

Taking a deep breath she straightened her shoulders. "Me, in their place. You owe me a world of hurt-"

"Kimberly, don't!"

"-and I won't blame you for taking your anger out on me."

"Kim, no!"

Kimberly ignored Jason and Tanya's objections. "Let them go. They don't deserve it when all they want to do is help."

"But they're evil!"

"And evil begets evil - which makes you one of them."

"Liar! I am _nothing_ like them."

"Then prove it. The Ninja coin won't work with anyone but the person it's attuned with - you."

He cast her a dark look. "If this is a trick, you'll pay dearly."

"Nothing you could do would be worse that losing you, Tommy. Say 'White Ninja Power ' to activate the coin."

"_White Ninja Power_!"

White light exploded from Tommy's body, as if purging the red and the influences over the power itself as the transformation from Zeo Ranger to Ninja Ranger was initiated.

Kimberly spread her arms wide, praying hers would work. "_Pink Ninja Power_!"

A flash of pink and a moment later she stood watching as Tommy's transformation seemed to stall, white energy engulfing his body completely and surrounding it in a protective cocoon.

"Kim!"

She didn't dare look back at the other. "Go, Jason! Get Kat out of here - find help."

"What about you?"

She finally turned to look at him. "I made a bargain. If this doesn't work, I'm staying."

"I can't let you."

"And I can't let you put Kat in any more jeopardy. _Go_, trust me, I'll be fine!"

The Gold Ranger seemed torn between the two as a flash came from where Tommy seemed stuck in stasis. A flash of red power exploded from the center, sending the creatures in the stands scrambling for cover. Jason crawled over to the other Rangers. "Tanya, get Adam and Rocky." Tanya complied, pressing the teleportation buttons on their communicators through the sleeves of their uniforms. Jason collected Kat in his arms before turning to look back at Kimberly.

Kimberly pulled the head covering and mask off and offered him a smile and a nod - she knew what she was doing. Reluctantly, Jason teleported away and she turned back to Tommy. Another flash of red light and then an ear splitting boom, like a fighter jet breaking the sound barrier sent the remaining monsters for cover. The stands emptied as the light flared for a moment and then began to fade.

The white cloaked figure standing in the center made her eyes tear. She'd missed seeing him in white - it looked good on him. "Tommy?"

His feet touched the ground and he shook his head, looking around as if dazed. "Yes, Kim?"

"Do you really recognize me?"

He pulled the head and face coverings off with a tug of one hand. "Recognize you? I'd know you blind."

It had worked! Kimberly shrieked and threw her arms around his neck without thinking. "It worked! I can't believe it, I-" He tensed the moment she touched him, and she froze, her hands falling away as she backed up. "Uh, sorry." She looked away.

He seemed ready to say something but before he could, the familiar sensation of teleportation ripped through her. She felt herself stretching and shooting across the heavens before suddenly reappearing in the command center.

Jason awaited her in his street clothes - there was no sign of the other Rangers as Tommy materialized beside her. Jason enveloped Kim in a tight hug. "I could kill you, Kimberly."

She laughed, hugging him back self-consciously before pulling away. "It worked didn't it?"

"Excellent work, Kimberly. It is good to see you wearing the Pink Ranger colors once more." Zordon's praise was heartfelt.

"I agree." Jason stepped back. "Speaking of Pink Rangers, Kat's been admitted to the hospital. She's got a broken collar bone, cracked vertebrae and a concussion - but she's awake and updated on the situation. She'd like to see you before you go."

Kimberly caught Tommy's wince from the corner of her eye. His guilt was plain on his face as she responded to Jason. "I'll make a point of stopping by to see her. How're Rocky and Adam?"

Jason's smile was faint. "Resting comfortably. Tanya's keeping an eye on them at the clinic, but they'll be up by tomorrow. Katherine's going to be down and out for a minimum of six weeks, maybe longer depending on how badly damaged those vertebrae are."

"I'm sorry I didn't get there before she was hurt."

"Nothing you could have done, Kim." Jason squeezed her shoulder. "I promised Kat I'd get back once you two were back safe. See you at the hospital?"

Kimberly nodded.

"Alright then. Good luck." He looked pointedly at Tommy before teleporting away.

She turned to Tommy, who couldn't meet her gaze, dread pooling in the pit of her stomach. She'd been avoiding him since sending her letter, mostly because she was afraid of what she would see in his eyes. His confession, while under the influence of a mind altering device, had wounded her in ways she hadn't thought possible. But then, Tommy was her one regret - the one she couldn't shake and would have given up everything for a second chance at.

It was the reason she'd set him free - but he didn't know that.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Kim..." his voice cracked, breaking in the middle of her name. "Yeah... yeah I'm fine."

The whispered words bit deep into her resolve to stay strong against his allure. Tommy's life was here in Angel Grove - hers was in Florida. "I'm glad." The awkward pause between them was uncomfortable and laced with tension. She swallowed hard, forcing herself to speak. "I have to get back - I have an early morning tomorrow and it's pretty late there."

He didn't say anything, simply continued to stare at his boots. Kimberly powered down the Crane coin, resuming her practice outfit, and held the coin out in the center of the palm. "Zordon?"

"Yes Kimberly."

"Could you guys teleport me to Kat before sending me home please?"

"Tommy will go with you to take you home."

Tommy's head snapped up. "I don't think-"

"Are you sure-"

They spoke at the same time, sharing a look for the first time since returning from the alternate universe. Zordon broke into the charged moment. "Kimberly and Katherine must have their discussion and then you two must talk."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Zordon," Kimberly told him flatly. "Take the coin and send me home."

"Unfortunately, Kimberly, this is greater than you. Until you and Tommy have your discussion, be it before or after you speak with Katherine, I cannot allow Tommy to be returned to duty as a Power Ranger."

"_What_?"

"I am sorry Tommy, but this last battle has shown that the unresolved issues between the two of you are dangerous to the rest of the Power Ranger team. Until you come to some kind of understanding, I can no longer permit you to be a Power Ranger."

"But Zordon-" Tommy was cut off as the white Falcon's energies drained from his system and his street clothes reappeared. He turned agonized eyes to his mentor. "Zordon!"

"I am sorry to do this, Tommy. You will have access to the morphing grid once you have had your discussion. Your communicator will still be able to teleport you, however, the locations will be limited."

"You can't force us to talk, Zordon."

"There was once a time, Kimberly, when the two of you shared everything with one another."

"You know things have changed." Tommy's tone was bitter. "You can't force us to talk."

"Then it is regrettable that I will have to locate a new Red Ranger."

"This is blackmail!"

"This is a last resort, Tommy." Zordon's correction was almost sad. "Your pattern of behavior has become more reckless and unpredictable over the last several months. This is not the first time your weaknesses have placed the Rangers in danger but this is the first time they alone have been unable to reach you."

"Zordon, it's not fair to punish Tommy for my actions. It was _my_ letter. _My _choice;depriving him of the most important aspect of his life seems unnecessarily cruel. Hasn't he hurt enough?"

"Regrettably, Kimberly, it is his hurt and the inability to move beyond it that has forced my hand today. If you wish to help him, I am simply asking that you talk."

Kimberly didn't dare look at Tommy - this was the kind of opportunity she'd been hoping for. "You're asking for a lot more than that and you know it, Zordon."

"The decision is yours. Until Tommy is once again capable of clear and logical thought, I will be restricting his connection to the morphing grid. If that has not happened quickly, I will have no choice but to revoke his powers and search for another Red Ranger."

"Let's do this." Tommy stepped forward and slid his hand under Kimberly's elbow. "The sooner we're done, the sooner you can get back to practice and I can get back to my life."

She winced at the harsh tone in his voice. "Alright - but I want to see Kat first."

He voiced no objection as he hit the teleportation button on his communicator. Kimberly couldn't help but feel the weight of the crane coin, which Zordon had pointedly ignored, burning a hole in her hand.


	3. Revelations

_**Author's Note: As someone who has never, not once, seen any of Zeo except the arena portion of the "King for a Day" episode, I apologize profusely for the error of Aisha and not Tanya – I knew I was bound to make a mistake or two when entering this world. Thanks for pointing it out guys! Corrections are coming**_

* * *

_**Part 3**_

Kimberly and Tommy emerged from their teleport in a strand of trees just shy of the hospital's main entrance. He dropped her elbow, shoving his hands into his back pockets, and waited for her to move. She could see his reluctance for the upcoming reunion in the posture of his body - not that she could blame him. Guilt would be eating through his conscience from his actions; guilt for failing to recognize his friends and the guilt for hurting Katherine.

Striding forward, she entered the air conditioned facility, heading for the reception desk.

"Kim."

She stopped just shy of it, turning to find Jason waiting for them in a nearby hallway. He beckoned them over, and she went, confident Tommy would follow at his own pace. They entered the elevator and took it upwards several floors, stopping on five. Emerging into the extended care ward, they kept to one side of the hallway and Jason led them through the maze to Katherine's hospital room.

Tommy hung back as Kimberly followed Jason in. Jason smiled at Kat, looked pointedly at Kimberly - a clear message not to tire the Pink Ranger - and then left them alone. Kimberly examined her friend.

Katherine was propped up comfortably on one of the hospital's automatic beds. One arm was fastened securely across her chest, supported by a fancily tied sling. Her head was bandaged, white strips contrasting with her blonde hair. The worst though was the collar. The neck support held her head in place, focused on the door and able to see her visitor's reactions.

Kimberly found a smile as she approached the bed. "Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"How're you feeling?"

"As well as can be expected with my neck in this vice." Kat's smile was just a touch shaky. "I'm so sorry, Kimberly."

"Sorry?" Kimberly cocked her head at her friend as she settled into the chair. It was still warm and she knew without a doubt that Jason had been keeping Kat company. "What for?"

Kat's blue eyes clouded and tears lined her lashes. "I couldn't reach him. I couldn't-"

"Stop." Kimberly placed her hand on her friend's uninjured shoulder. "Just stop right there, Kat. That you couldn't reach Tommy is not your fault."

"If we'd been able to help him to better cope with your breakup-"

"It still might not have worked." Kimberly leaned in, hugging her friend carefully. "I can't believe you demorphed!"

"I had to try." Kat clung to Kimberly fiercely. "He was so lost, Kim. I thought maybe, if he could see us - see me - without seeing the Rangers we might be able to snap him out of it."

"Kat..." Kimberly squeezed her as hard as she dared. "You took a big risk today. One that could have gotten you killed."

"Maybe it would have been better if it had."

"Don't ever say that!"

"Why not?" Kat's look was miserable. "He hasn't been the same since your letter Kim. I mean, I know why you did it, and I understand - I really do - but Tommy doesn't. He's been drifting away from us the last few months and he called me by your name just last week while we were morphed!"

Kim arched her eyebrows, her eyes shining with humor. "He called you Kim? Wow, must have had a brain crunch or something - I'm at _least_ a foot shorter than you!"

Katherine managed a faint smile, but it didn't hold for long. "I should never have accepted the Power coin from you, Kimberly."

"But you make an awesome Ranger!"

"I'm not you."

Kimberly flinched. "I didn't ask you to be, Kat. I only asked if you wanted to help protect the world, not try to fill my shoes."

"Didn't you, though?" Katherine pressed the buttons on the bed's control, tilting it upwards a little more until she was sitting almost upright. "You left a void I struggle to fill, Kim. Not only as a Ranger, but once you broke up with Tommy, as a friend - but he looks at me and he doesn't see me. He sees you."

"I doubt that."

"Maybe not physically, but in some ways." Kat closed her eyes for a moment. "I can't keep doing this, Kim. It's not fair to him or to me."

"So what are you going to do?"

The sorrow in Kat's gaze when her eyes finally opened was tempered with acceptance. "I'm going back home. I have some thinking to do about what I want to do with my life that I can't do here. Time and distance should be able to give me some perspective."

"Isn't that a little extreme?"

"It's necessary."

"And the Rangers? Do you have a replacement picked out?"

Kat smiled faintly, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I've discussed it with Zordon - there won't be another Pink Ranger, Kim."

"_What_?"

Kat held up her hand as Kimberly half-came out of her chair. "It's for the best. With Tommy as a part of the team, a Pink Ranger is more of a hindrance than a boon. It's distracting and reminds him of everything he's lost. He doesn't say that, of course, but it's there in his actions. Until Tommy's no longer a Ranger, the Pink Ranger powers are going to be retired and given back to Zordon."

"But... they _need_ a Pink Ranger. Teamwork is key to their tactics and they can't form the Megazord without the Pink Ranger's zord!"

"It can be remotely controlled in the event the Megazord is needed - Zordon can call it from hiding."

"And what, pilot it remotely? You know as well as I do that the Megazord takes everyone working together to control it properly."

"The Rangers will adapt; they'll have to."

"Don't do this, Kat. Think about the team - they need you."

"No, Kimberly. They need _you_."

Her heart sank. "I can't. My place is in Florida now."

"But not forever. Once the games are over with, your schedule will open up. Who's to say you won't some day move back to Angel Grove."

"And what, be an absentee Ranger in the mean time?"

"You already have the crane coin - Jason told me."

"Only because Zordon wouldn't take it back. It's not fair to the Rangers or to me - I've been through this once already. How could I dedicate myself to my gymnastics knowing I could be called away at any moment? You saw what happened last time."

"I helped _cause_ what happened last time." Kat's correction was succinct. "The new enemy doesn't know you, and their focus has been Tommy for several weeks - they know that we're weaker without him."

"Don't give him too much credit," Kimberly teased her friend. "Every one of the Rangers is important - it's just that he's the longest serving Ranger."

"My point is that they're focusing on him and would leave you alone."

"As if I'd be able to concentrate knowing that."

"Wouldn't it make it easier knowing you could do something about it, rather than wait for news from Tanya or I?"

Kimberly sat back in the chair. "He'd never forgive me."

"You'll never know if you don't try."

Rubbing her forehead with both hands, Kimberly turned her thoughts inward. Did she want to do this? To resume her mantle of the Pink Ranger? To bring herself back into the tight-knit circle she missed so dearly and into constant contact with Tommy? Tommy. What would he think if she did return? Would he be happy? Sad? Hurt? Or would he be ecstatic?

His image, sullen and withdrawn, popped into her head and somehow she found herself doubting that he'd be ecstatic, or happy in any way. In fact, he seemed anxious to be rid of her as quickly as possible and was only going to speak with her due to Zordon's threat.

She exhaled slowly. "Let me ask him first, okay?"

Kat's smile was grateful and she extended her good arm for a hug. Kimberly obliged, hugging her as tightly as she dared. "Be gentle with him, Kim. He's been through a lot since you last spoke and he's not had much of a chance to heal."

"Just fester." Kimberly managed a smile for her friend. "He has an apology to make to you before I can talk to him - will you see him?"

"Send him in; maybe I can soften the blow of my leaving a little before you ask about the Pink Ranger powers."

They shared a smile. "Call me, 'kay?"

Katherine nodded. "Before I leave and when I get home. I promise.'

The door opened as Kimberly approached and Jason appeared. She gave him a thumbs up sign, indicating that things were all good. "Kat wants to talk to Tommy."

Jason glanced back towards the hallway. "I don't think he's ready to talk to her just yet."

"Tough luck - I won't talk to him until he talks to her."

His eyebrows arched in surprise but he didn't argue as they stepped back into the hallway. Jason broached the subject for her. "Tommy - Kat wants to talk."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Good idea or not, until you talk to her, Kim says she won't talk to you."

"More blackmail?"

Kimberly managed not to cower at the bitterness in Tommy's voice. She simply tilted her chin stubbornly and crossed her arms over her chest. His eyes flashed, but she met him, anger for anger, silently daring him to show his courage by speaking with Kat. He caved within moments, remembering well how stubborn she could be and shot her a black look. Striding past Jason, he entered the hospital room and closed the door behind him.

Kimberly exhaled the breath she'd been holding. "He's pretty mad at me, isn't he?"

"He was mad at me too," Jason gripped her shoulder supportively. "He'll get over it. He just needs to stop bottling up what he's feeling. Hopefully your talk will help."

"It had better or you'll be finding yourselves with a new Red Ranger."

"So he said."

"You don't approve."

"I don't think Zordon should be stepping in." Jason corrected. "I think it would have been better to leave things alone rather than get involved. Finding out that you broke up with him for me wasn't easy."

"I bet." Kimberly's gaze went back to the room. "How'd he take the news that you decided we were better off as friends?"

"It's hard to say. Tommy's not as open as he used to be."

"And it's my fault." Kimberly folded her hands together in front of her. "Do _you _think talking to him will help?"

"I don't think it will hurt. He came around in the arena because you were talking to him; maybe the same will work now that he's got his memories back."

"I hope you're right Jason. Regardless, this isn't going to be easy."

"Is it ever if it's worth having?"


	4. Confrontation

_**Part 4**_

Tommy exited Katherine's room subdued and pensive, barely sparing Jason or Kimberly a look. They fell into step behind him as he headed for the elevators. He hit the call button, seeming to be wrestling with something in his thoughts before finally turning to look at them. "Ready, Kim?"

She nodded. Jason hugged her, which she returned.

"Don't kill each other."

"We'll try not to."

"Good." Jason extended his hand to Tommy. "I'm going to hang here with Kat and keep her company. Just call if you guys need anything, okay?"

"Thanks."

The men shook hands as the elevator arrived on the floor. Jason left to rejoin Kat as Tommy and Kimberly stepped into the crowded elevator. Several interns were inside, forcing them against one wall. Kimberly was pressed up against him as the elevator stopped on the next floor to allow two more people to get on. Tommy's hands settled on her hips to steady her as he shifted, easing the crunch around her.

Kimberly almost smiled - she was pretty sure the gesture was unconscious - at the courtesy she showed her. She couldn't though - just the feel of his hands, of the way he sheltered her with the barest of touches, had sent her pulse hammering a mile a minute. It made hope blossom in her chest when she had no right to hope for anything. But she couldn't stop it. Instead she stood stiffly, doing her best not to end up squished against him like a sardine.

The elevator ride was mercifully short with everyone filing off on the main floor. Having been pushed to the back, they were the last ones off, and Tommy dropped his hands the second she had room to move. She was partially grateful, but found the greater part of her wishing he _wanted_ to touch her like he'd once wanted to.

Katherine's comments led her to believe that Tommy had tried to move beyond their break, but events hadn't permitted him time to heal. With Rita and now the Machine Empire after him, she couldn't say she was really surprised. A part of her was even wondering if she'd done him any favors by returning his memory.

Wouldn't it have been easier to simply allow him to continue thinking he was King and not get involved? Easier for Tommy perhaps, but deadly for the rest of her friends and the world. No matter how much she might have wanted to leave him like that, to give him the chance to build a completely new him, the time and the premise had been wrong. Tommy had never been an evil person - their enemies had simply tried to warp him. Eventually he would likely have regained his memories and been crippled by guilt.

No; things were better now even if they were harder.

They exited the hospital without a word and stopped on the sidewalk out front. "Where to, Kim?"

She shrugged. "Some place private - where we won't get interrupted or overheard."

"You have a lot to say to me then?"

Boy did she ever - she just didn't know if he wanted to hear it. "I have some things to say which are better kept between us."

He stared at her intensely, as if trying to read her mind. She stared right back, waiting. The choice of venue was up to him; she wanted him as comfortable as he could be for this. He didn't seem inclined to be forth coming with a location though.

She ventured an option. "How about your uncle's cabin?"

He blinked. "I'd rather not have you there."

"Then where, Tommy? The lake? Do you want everyone and their dog eavesdropping on our personal matters?"

"I was thinking the command center."

"I'd rather _not_ have Zordon and Alpha offering their advice, thank you very much. Imposing this ridiculous condition on you keeping your-" she cut herself off as two interns turned to look their way curiously. "Look, we're heading for a fight, so let's not make it public. Your Uncle's cabin is remote, and we don't have to talk inside if you don't want to."

He glanced around them, noting that their postures - toe-to-toe and glaring at one another - seemed to be drawing some looks. He eased back as she did, winding down momentarily from the anger clawing through him. "I hate it when you're logical."

"No, you hate it when I'm right."

"That too." He grabbed her by the upper arm, hauling her down the sidewalk.

Kimberly pried his fingers off. "That's enough of _that_, Tommy Oliver! I'm not going to run out on you."

"You already did once. I can't trust you not to again."

Ouch. "So lock me up and throw away the key. Here." She grabbed the back of his shirt and hauled him into a momentarily deserted alleyway. "Let's finish this elsewhere."

Tommy hit the teleportation button on his communicator and it whisked them away from prying eyes.

They landed moments later in the pre-sun set light outside Tommy's Uncle's cabin. There were no lights and no smoke coming from the chimney, indicating that they were in fact alone. Kimberly stepped away from him, turning to meet him head on.

"Now just what did you mean by not being able to trust me? I came for you, Tommy; I came to your rescue, I never stopped wanting to be your friend and I _never _stopped caring. I thought I made that plain."

"Oh, your actions spoke loud enough, Kimberly." He almost spat the words at her, throwing them down like a gauntlet. "Sending me a letter because you couldn't tell me to my face that you and Jason were involved - because you _cared_ too much to consider what it would do to me?"

"I didn't-"

"Spare me!" He spun away, his hands clenching at his sides. His shoulders heaved as she saw him physically controlling his anger. "Did Kat ever tell you where I was when I got your letter?"

"No, but I sent it to the Rec center. I figured you'd be there like you always were."

"And I was - with the rest of the gang." He turned, his expression unreadable. "Picture that you're practicing on your beam and a latter arrives from someone all of your friends know and someone special to you. Picture having one of your friends open it at _your request_ and then reading it aloud - for everyone to hear - and the contents being what you sent me."

Kimberly's eyes widened as she covered her mouth in amazed horror. She hadn't known. She'd thought Tommy had read it in private and told the other Rangers about it - not that they'd read it _to _him. She wanted to sink into the ground and disappear. Sending the letter had been a mistake, that he'd had it read to him in the group only compounded it.

His expression remained impassive, but the hurt in his eyes was unmistakable. "I see you can. Picture it, Kim. Only seconds after your entire world gets upended one of your friends asks if you're alright. What do you say to him or her? What can you say? That you feel like your chest is on fire? Like someone is reaching into your chest and ripping your heart out? Or do you pretend that everything's okay because you really don't understand the why or the how of things?"

"Oh Tommy..."

"Don't 'Oh Tommy' me!" He glared at her. "I've spent the months since that day counting hours and minutes until tomorrow and hoping the pain goes away. I've spent my days _wishing_ for an attack so I can do the only thing that gives me drive and now you come back and threaten to take that away from me too. What did I ever do to you Kim? What did I do to deserve this?"

She swallowed hard. Nothing. He'd never done anything and she'd been a fool.

Tommy stalked away from her, stopping at the tree line several yards away and placing both hands against one of the trunks. She could see his knuckles whitening from where she stood as he reigned in his temper once more. She didn't move, didn't even try and approach him - every line in his posture screamed pain and she didn't know how to soothe it.

"Just answer me one thing, Kim."

He didn't look at her, forcing her to speak. "Just one?"

"Yeah, just one. Did you mean what you said back in the arena? About hurting me deliberately because you didn't want me coming after you?"

And here it was. She wanted to smile, to reassure him that it had been a shock tactic to get him to come out of his trance, but she couldn't. Because it had been the truth. She'd pushed him away because she'd been terrified that if he'd come after her, he'd have proven her choice to be the wrong one. A choice and a mistake she'd had to make on her own. Four months was a long time to ponder his loss from her life. Her throat was dry when she finally spoke. "I meant it. I knew that letter would hurt you, no matter what I wrote."

He held up his hand, stopping her, and turned. "Then why, Kim? All I wanted was for you to follow your dream."

"Because this..." she pointed to him and then towards herself, "thing between us was too intense. I was scared, a long way from home and starting to doubt what we had."

"You couldn't have just told me that instead?"

"I should have. I've been regretting it ever since."

"Regretting..." He shook his head. "What could you _possibly_ know about regrets, Kim? You're following your dream, you're in the program you didn't think you could make, you're headed for Pan Globals and you have the support of every person in your life."

"Except you."

"I said in your life, not previously in it." He leaned back against the tree, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at her. "You did a nice job of cutting me out."

"I never should have, Tommy. For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" He laughed harshly. "You're _sorry_? Sorry for what, Kim? You just told me your actions were deliberate - you were trying to push me away - and you succeeded."

"What do you expect me to say, Tommy? That I agonized over that stupid piece of paper? Would you like me to admit that I spent the better part of a week composing it? Alright - I did!" She hurled the words at him like spikes of anger. "I even asked Jason's help on it and _he_ told me I was taking the coward's way out. I didn't listen because I knew I could never tell you in any other way."

"Well you should have Kim. Any way _except_ the way you did. Do you know what it's like to lose your girlfriend and your best friend all in the same moment?"

She did. She'd lost him when he'd never written her back. She nodded, but he never gave her the chance to speak.

"Do you know what it's like finding out weeks later and completely by accident that the guy you think of like a brother is the one your girlfriend left you for? Have you any clue what it feels like to wonder day in and day out what you did wrong and not having a clue? You stole my chance for closure with that stupid piece of paper Kim. Not only that, but you hurt Kat in the process!"

"Leave her out of this!"

He pressed on, ignoring her outburst. "Did you laugh when she asked how you'd feel if she and I became a couple Kim? Did you get a good kick out of her replacing you in _every_ way?"

Kimberly stalked towards where he remained semi-lounged against the tree, coiled for action. "I didn't laugh, damn you Tommy. I couldn't laugh. I told her I was happy you felt you could move on and I hung up the phone." Her glare lost some of its force. "I cried myself to sleep for a week afterwards."

"I doubt that."

"It's true, you hard headed pain in the-"

"What'd you have to cry about, Kim? _You're _the one who dumped _me_ - if I wanted to explore other options you have no right to feel bad."

"Don't you think I know that?" Her anger drained away, leaving her feeling limp and vulnerable - and wishing he'd hold her just once more. "I gave up any claim, any right to call you mine the moment I mailed that letter. I should never have put it in the mail box, Tommy. I shouldn't have-"

"There we agree." He pushed away from the tree, walking towards the cabin. "There were a lot of things we shouldn't have done, Kim, but we did them and we have to live with the consequences. It's part of life, part of growing up." He turned to face her once he was several yards away again, keeping space between them.

"But part of growing up is moving on, and you haven't, Tommy. If you had, Zordon would never have stepped in. Katherine wouldn't have told me about your strange behavior, she wouldn't be leaving because of this mess, and we wouldn't be sitting here screaming at each other like five year old children over spilled milk!"

They glared at one another for a long minute before the anger seemed to ebb somewhat, Kimberly's comment breaking down the first of the barriers between them. Something changed in his posture, as if he suddenly realized something important.

Kimberly tempered her tone. "We used to be able to talk about our differences, Tommy. Even while dating, we were friends first."

"Friends." The word passed unbidden through his lips like a mournful sigh. "Is that what this is, Kim? Friendship? Because friends trust each other, believe in one another and support each other's dreams - you destroyed mine."

She flinched, taking an involuntary step backwards. "I never wanted..." She stopped. That wasn't exactly true. A part of her _had_ wanted to hurt him, but only enough that he wouldn't chase her - not enough to truly do damage. What could she tell him, what could she say that would ease his pain - if anything? "I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Small comfort, Kim. A very small comfort. With Kat leaving, I'm losing the confidant I gained in your absence - like history is repeating itself."

"Only this time there's one big difference. They're going to retire the Pink Power coin."

He stared at her. "Kat said _you _were taking back the power coin, not retiring it."

"I haven't said yes."

"So we'll find someone who will."

Kimberly shook her head. "Tommy, don't you see? This rage you have, the pain inside you, it needs to be dealt with. They're retiring the coin because of you - because you called Kat my name, because you're reckless and distracted with it. Because of me."

"It all comes back to you, doesn't it Kimberly?" His tone was laced with bitterness and regret. "Always you. You sent me a letter that turned my world upside down and haven't stopped doing so since."

"I thought if I gave you space..."

"Space?" He shook his head mockingly. "What's space going to do when you're a Power Ranger? Space just means more time for Rita, or Mondo or whomever to jump in and try to take over the world. If you'd had any consideration for my feelings at all, if you hadn't been thinking only about yourself, this whole mess never would have happened!"

"Alright, so I'm a selfish witch." Her admission was calm. "I'm a self-centered, egotistical, pampered princess who thinks of no one but herself and her dreams. There. Does it make you feel better having me say it?"

"A little."

His concession would have made her smile under other circumstances, but Kimberly knew just what exactly the terms of this battle were. She nodded once. "Anything else you'd like to hear me say that will help?"

A ghost of a smile crossed his lips. "That you were wrong, Kim."

Kimberly did smile this time, her gaze locking on his, as he gave her the opening she'd been hoping for. "I was wrong Tommy. Wrong to leave Angel Grove to chase a dream I can achieve but wouldn't have without your support. I was wrong to think Jason and I could be more than friends and you and I could be less than what we were. I was wrong to send you that letter, to doubt your feelings and my own. I was wrong to think we couldn't continue on as we were and that our relationship couldn't survive. I was wrong to let you go."

His expression didn't change, but she almost _sensed_ a shift in his mood. The dark cloud seemed to lift from his eyes in that moment and while the pain was still there, the edge of grief and anger seemed to have been tempered by her words. His voice dropped to an agonized whisper she had to strain to hear.

"Do you mean it?"

"Every word."

He bowed his head, closing his eyes, and her heart ached for him. She could almost see the struggle he was fighting with himself. He wanted to believe her, _needed_ to believe her, but didn't know if he could trust her. That hurt more than anything; to know that she'd lost his trust and she had no one to blame but herself.

"I know you probably don't want to be anywhere near me right now, Tommy. I don't deserve any kind of consideration for the way I've treated you, and I won't hold it against you if you tell me no - but I'd really like to hug you right now."

He laughed shakily, the first time she'd hear him laugh - really laugh - since the whole fiasco began. "It would serve you right if I told you no, Kim."

"Does that mean you won't?"

He lifted his head and looked at her frankly. "No, but you have to make the first move this time. I won't be played for a fool again."

"That's fair."

She closed the distance between them in barely a heart beat and looked up at him, searching his face as she stood close. His face betrayed nothing, but she didn't let it deter her. Sliding her arms around his waist, she took that final baby step and laid her head against his chest. She felt him sigh softly under her cheek. It took several moments before his arms came up to wrap securely around her, his head coming down to rest on the top of hers. Tension ebbed from his frame and he began to shake in her arms.

"I've missed you, Tommy. Missed you so much it hurts." She whispered the words against his shirt, feeling the sting of tears as the agony of the last several months became poignantly clear. She'd given up the chance at something more with someone else, when all she'd ever wanted was standing once again in the circle of her arms.

Moisture touched her cheek. One drop, then two, but she stayed where she was, not saying a word - simply offering silent support and acceptance. She closed her eyes, letting a single tear slip from the corner of her eye. She had no right to cry, but in that single tear she let everything go. She didn't know if and how things would change when they finally parted, but for now, Tommy was wrapped in her arms and clinging to her like a man clings to a life preserver in the middle of the ocean.

And - for the moment - it was enough.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_:_** I had originally planned to end it there, but I know, everyone wants to know what happens next. Do they reconcile, does Kim resume her duties as the Pink Ranger or are the powers retired, does Tommy get reinstated as the Red Ranger now that they've had their talk, or is Zordon going to force an issue... Do Tommy and Kim get back together despite all that's happened - will Kat stick around to be with Jason... ;) So, with those questions in mind, expect a part 5 – eventually… Thanks for reading guys!**_


	5. Decisions

_**Part 5**_

The sun began to set several long minutes later, casting shadows over the clearing where Tommy and Kimberly still stood wrapped in each other's arms. They weren't speaking, seeming loathe to break the silence now that they'd taken that first step.

But, as with all things, that comfortable silence couldn't last.

Kimberly finally stepped out of Tommy's arms and away, lifting her gaze to his face as she did so. His arms fell back to his sides as he stared at her. She searched for some kind of shift in his posture, something to indicate that they could move forward. Something to indicate that if she opened her mouth to speak she wasn't about to get her head ripped off again. His gaze was guarded, giving nothing away, and couldn't have screamed "I don't trust you" more even if he'd said it. Despite the mile stone they'd just hit, Kimberly knew that a discussion and a hug were but baby steps to repairing the damage she'd done – if it could be done at all.

"Can I ask you a question, Tommy?"

He nodded, not speaking, and she wondered if he was as choked up as she felt.

She folded her hands together, wishing she dared touch him again. "Do you think we can talk about this like rational adults now? There's more to be said-"

He arched his eyebrows and she stopped. "More, Kim? What more could you have to say to me? I have the answers I need. They're not the ones I expected or wanted to hear, but I appreciate your honesty – now anyway."

"Tommy, I-"

"Stop." He held his hand up. "Just stop. You've done enough, Kim. Let's take you home; you've given me a lot to think about."

She nodded, turning her face away. She shouldn't have expected more. What _had_ she expected? That'd he'd tell her all was forgiven after almost thirty minutes of screaming at one another? That he'd ask her to reconsider her choices now that everything was laid out - as it should have been before – between them? That he'd take her in his arms and kiss her? She didn't know what she'd expected, but Tommy asking for his space hadn't been it.

"If that's what you need. There's just one other problem we need to talk about before I leave."

"I think we've said enough for one night."

"The Pink Ranger powers, Tommy." She took a deep breath, gathering the shreds of her courage and meeting his gaze head-on once more. "What do _you_ think we should do about them?"

The question was like a low blow after their previous screaming match, but she couldn't pull this punch. If he didn't want her taking them back, she wouldn't. The cohesiveness of the team depended on being able to trust one another, to rely on each other. Without it, the Power Rangers would be vulnerable to a myriad of strategies. Tommy simply stared at her, his thoughts hidden completely behind a neutral façade. It was one she recognized well; one that indicated he was thinking it through. She waited patiently, knowing he'd answer her once his thoughts were organized.

He finally spoke. "I think the Pink Ranger Powers are yours by right, Kim. It would be wrong for Katherine to give them to anyone else."

"Even if it means I may not be able to commit myself to this first?"

"You know as well as I do that the only reason Rita interfered was to try and remove you from the team – she succeeded but not in the way she'd hoped. I think Rita was intending to try and corrupt the pink powers the way she did the green. Katherine has tried, and she's done a good job as the Pink Ranger, but…" He stopped, his gaze intense for a few moments before looking away awkwardly.

"But she's not me."

The silence between them was uncomfortable.

"We've gone through Ranger changes before, Tommy, why should this one be any different?"

"Because of you, Kim. You."

"_You're_ the one who encouraged me to leave!"

"I encouraged you to follow your dream – and look where it got us." The bitterness was back in his tone. "Back to square one; before square one. I felt like I was under one of Rita's spells again and powerless to affect my own future."

She paled, remembering how much he'd hurt during his captivity and the aftermath. Their friendship had been forged in that trying time and the difficult events to follow. It was one of the reasons he'd been able to read her like a book, and she him. "Tommy, I never meant to take your choices away from you."

"Meaning to or not, you did, Kim. You turned me back into that puppet who could only watch as things went south." He stopped, inhaling deeply to regain his focus. "But that's not what we're trying to talk about. Are you going to accept the powers back from Kat?"

"Do you think I should?"

He nodded once.

"Now the real question - would you _like_ me to? You've already made it plain you can't trust me, Tommy – how are you going to be able to count on me to watch your back when you believe I'm just going to betray you once more."

"You never let me down as a Ranger Kim, just as my girlfriend."

"In other words you can trust me in some ways but not others."

"Something like that. Don't tell me you're surprised."

Just hurt, but she wasn't about to admit it – she deserved it after what she'd done to him. She deserved a lot more than what he'd already thrown at her. "Not really, no." She inhaled deeply, willing the action to calm her nerves. "But I won't lie to you, Tommy. I go to Pan Globals in just over a month and my training schedule is going to be as absorbing as it was when we first tried this. Are you _sure_ the team can deal with an absente Ranger until the competition is over."

He smiled humorlessly. "We've been dealing with an absentee Ranger for a while Kim. With Jason back as the Gold Ranger, we'll manage. Follow you dream, win your medals, and when you've reached that pinnacle maybe you'll have time for your friends again."

Her heart jumped in her chest and she couldn't bring herself to ask the all important question. _Could_ they be friends again after everything that had happened? She managed a nod. "I'll accept those terms on one condition."

He arched his eyebrows, a clear gesture of incredulity at her audacity. She didn't deserve any considerations and she was going to ask for them anyway. Grudging respect was etched in his features at the gall of her statement.

It bolstered her confidence and she found herself smiling despite the seriousness of the situation. "If you don't think our past will interfere, Tommy, and you don't mind an absentee Ranger some of the time – and you're sitting front and center when I go to Pan Globals, I'll do it."

"No way."

She flinched with how quickly he'd responded, almost as if he'd been prepared to turn her down no matter what. "Then the Pink Ranger will be retired and you can fight Mondo and his goons without the Megazord."

She had him. In that moment, with her logic and - yes - blackmail, she had him. Tommy had always put the fate of the World, the well-being of everyone else above his own. He'd always put others first. It was a weakness she knew well, and one that had put his life on the line day after day. He glared at her and in that moment she could see he hated her for twisting him around to her way of thinking. He hated her for manipulating him – and doing it shamelessly. And then he surprised her.

"Then I have a condition of my own."

"Name it."

"Don't be so fast to agree, Kim," his smile was tinted with malice. "You may not like it."

"Name it." 

"You move back to Angel Grove once Pan Globals are done and dedicate yourself to being a Ranger no matter what offers you might get."

Damn him. "Why would I _want_ to move back here, Tommy? You're the only regret I had when I left and you certainly don't want me around now!"

He reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders, stopping the unconscious backwards step she'd been about to take. "Kim, if you're going to be a part of this team again, you have to be here. You'll have accomplished your dream. You'll have competed in the Pan Globals and you can't tell me you want to be a gymnast for the rest of your life – I know better."

"I can't, Tommy." Her words were laced with misery as she shrugged off his hold. "To come back here would be like rubbing salt in old wounds."

"Or giving them a chance to heal. Do it for me Kim; you owe me."

Put like that it wasn't really much of a choice at all. She owed him more than he was asking, and he was right. Pan Globals were her goal, no matter what other opportunities might pop up after the fact; she'd not intended to continue her career as a gymnast. She wanted to go to college or university and make something of the other dreams she had. She wanted to be more than just that girl who could tumble across the mat – she wanted to make something of her future.

But to return to Angel Grove? To the place where her hopes and dreams had started and centered mostly on the man in front of her? Could she do it? Could she come back and try to pretend everything was as it had been - that nothing was wrong and life as a Ranger was all she wanted? Could she go back to being a part of the gang, knowing she wouldn't really be a part of it? Knowing that every one of them knew of her and Tommy's history and were speculating on when the old hurts would interfere with their jobs as Rangers?

"You're right, I do owe you." Her response was soft. "I owe you a lot more than my return to the Rangers or moving back to Angel Grove. I owe you the months of uncertainty and pain I put you through, and the support to do whatever it is you want in life, Tommy. I owe you and it's a debt I can never repay because I don't know if you'll let me that close ever again."

"I can't forgive you, Kim, not yet anyway. But I'd like to try."

Her heart hammered painfully against her ribs. "Does that mean we can be friends again some day?"

"I hope so, but until I work through this in my head, I don't know."

"That's more than I hoped for."

"It's more than you deserve."

"I know." Her smile was wan. "If this is going to work, Tommy, we're going to have to be civil at the very least."

"I can do that – can you?"

Nodding, she wisely held her tongue; she wasn't the problem.

Kimberly had long ago accepted the fact that Tommy would likely never forgive her. That he wanted to and was willing to let her back into even a corner of his life was something she hadn't dared hope for. Not after everything that had passed between them and especially not after he'd learned of her failed relationship with Jason. She'd tired to shield him from that part of the truth, not wanting to hurt him more deeply than she had, but someone had said something to him. She didn't yet know who – though she suspected Jason had done it inadvertently with the impression that she'd already told him.

That Tommy and Jason were friends once more gave her hope.

If Tommy could forgive his best guy friend of stealing his girl – though she doubted he saw it _quite_ that way – it was possible that at some point down the road he'd be able to forgive her too. For now, she would have to concentrate on doing her part once she was again part of the Ranger's team. And she'd have to try and convince Kat to stick around. Jason's actions at the hospital had revealed a deeper attachment to the blonde than she'd realized and she suspected Kat was the reason Jason had wanted to remain only friends with her. Not that she minded. Jason was a great guy; he just wasn't the guy for her.

Tommy was watching her, and she wondered if her thoughts were plain on her face. "If we've settled what we need to, Kim, I'd suggest getting you back to Kat sooner rather than later – and Zordon needs to be informed."

"Do you think he'll object to this? I mean, I don't think having me take back the pink power coin was what he had in mind."

"I'd rather have a Ranger we can call in the event of an emergency than know that one of the power coins was retired because of me. I don't know why, but this just… just feels…" he paused. "It feels right."

"Will I be a distraction in uniform, Tommy?"

He smiled that half-smile that always sent her heart racing but this time it was accompanied by a surge of emotion she didn't dare examine too closely. "Knowing you're there to back me up, that I don't have to worry about you because I already _know_ your abilities, will help, Kim."

"Then you remember having to rescue me more than once?"

He grinned at her dry comment. "I think that comes with the territory of being a Ranger. We rescue each other on a regular basis, not just the Pink Ranger. Let's get back; Zordon should be expecting us."

She accepted the hand he extended, curling her fingers around his as he teleported them away.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__** Yes, this is growing into a much longer story than I'd initially intended to write. It's not over yet, so hang in there, parts 6 & 7 coming soon.**_


	6. Katherine's Choice

_**Part 6**_

Zordon was waiting patiently when they reappeared in the command center moments later. The look on his floating face was knowing, but he didn't say anything until they'd regained their feet and Tommy lifted his hand away. Kimberly's fingers clung to his for a moment until reluctantly dropping away. He didn't want her touch and she wasn't about to force it on him. Hiding the hurt she felt by crossing her arms over her chest, she looked up to the floating representation that had been her mentor for three years - and was about to become so again.

"I did not expect you to return with Tommy, Kimberly."

"There's been a slight change of plans, Zordon. Something we have to run by you before he takes me home."

"You have resolved your differences then?"

"Not exactly." Her admission was quiet. "But we've come to an understanding for the moment. We've come to talk with you about Katherine."

"The situation is regrettable, she will, however recover."

"That's not what she means and you know it, Zordon." Tommy stepped up next to Kim. "Kat told us she was going to surrender the pink power coin back to you - and that you planned to retire it because of me."

"Katherine and I have discussed the issue at length, Tommy, and decided it is in your best interest and the interest of the Power Rangers, that the Pink Ranger should retire for a time."

"But we need the Pink Ranger, Zordon. Without her we can't pilot the Megazord."

"It will be difficult, yes, but not impossible. You have adapted to other obstacles in the past and I have faith that you and the Rangers will all adapt to this one."

"Does this mean you're going to let Tommy remain as the Red Ranger?"

"Have you completed your discussion?"

Tommy and Kimberly shared a look. Tommy arched his eyebrows in silent query. Kimberly smiled faintly. "Not completely, Zordon, but what needed to be said has been said. This isn't a problem that's going to be fixed by one little talk."

"I was more concerned with starting both of you down the path. Seeing as how you have met my condition, Tommy may resume his duties as the Red Zeo Ranger."

"Yes!"

Kimberly grinned at his enthusiastic reply. She was happy for him; being a Ranger meant more than anything else in his life and drove him to be more than he was. "Zordon?"

"Yes Kimberly."

"Tommy and I talked about one other thing - something you need to know about."

"I am listening."

Tommy's smile faded a little as he realized what topic she was about to broach. It was a sensitive one and one that Zordon would likely resist. He sidled closer to her, offering unspoken support in a fashion that seemed as natural as breathing. It was an action Kimberly was sure he hadn't thought about but she was grateful for it. Dealing with Tommy, and now Zordon, was testing the limits of her courage.

"Katherine told me before I spoke with Tommy that she wants to return home and surrender the Pink Ranger powers. However, she doesn't want to have them retired because _all_ of the Rangers are needed, even the Pink one."

"Some would say especially the Pink one," Tommy's soft murmur almost broke her concentration. Had he realized he'd said it or was it a deliberate ploy to make her falter? She didn't know, but she filed the information away for another place and time - she'd have to ask him about it later. She turned her full attention back to the Ranger's mentor.

"Because of the difficulty of the Machine Empire's monsters, she believes that retiring the Pink powers are a mistake if there's another option available." She took a deep, bracing breath. "Kat has asked me to resume the role of the Pink Ranger in her place-"

"Impossible."

"-and Tommy agrees with her."

Zordon's objection had made her falter, but his silence after the last statement made her wonder what he was thinking. She didn't have long to wait - Zordon was never tongue tied for any length of time.

"Is this true, Tommy?"

"Yes, Zordon. Kat asked my opinion when she told me she intended to return to Australia. She also told me that Kimberly had agreed - which wasn't exactly true at the time - to resume the role of the Pink Ranger. The honor is hers by right. If she wants it back, she should accept it."

"Have circumstances changed to allow you to resume your duties as a Power Ranger, Kimberly?"

She winced. "No Zordon, but Tommy and I have discussed it. Pan Globals are just over a month away. I'll be an absentee Ranger until then, but they can call me anytime if they need me. With the Machine Empire's focus on Tommy, I should be able to fly under the radar until the competition is over."

"And if you are offered another opportunity after the games?"

"I'll decline." She held up her hand, forestalling the objection she knew Zordon would make. "Pan Globals is the only competition I ever aspired to, Zordon, and I would like to move away from gymnastics once they're done. At least for a little while. Angel Grove is as good a place as any to start looking at what I want to do with my life. I'll have a purpose here and my friends."

"The transfer back to you may not be possible, Kimberly."

Kimberly shot a questioning look at Tommy, but he shrugged. "What do you mean, Zordon?"

"It is unknown if a power, given up willingly to another, can be return to its original host. It has not been tried before."

"What about Tommy's return as the Green Ranger?"

"The Dragon coin had been reduced to zero energy. By re-energizing it in Tommy's hands, who still had residual Green Ranger energies in his body, it acknowledged him as the rightful wielder. Because he gave it to another active Ranger, it is possible that the power coin was able to be returned to him without problem."

"But the crane coin still works for me, and as I've never used the Zeo crystal, wouldn't it acknowledge Kat as its original host?"

"That is possible."

She had him. She heard it in his voice.

"Tommy."

"Yes, Zordon?"

"You are now aware of the problems regarding your focus and the Pink Ranger. Will having Kimberly once again in this position hinder your abilities as they have with Katherine?"

"Never. Kimberly's never let me down as a Power Ranger, Zordon. I know what she can do, and so do you. I trust her to perform her duties as a Ranger."

Kimberly could have sworn he would have added "if nowhere else" on the end of it, but he didn't. Tommy seemed to understand that showing a united front for Zordon was the key to keeping a Pink Ranger in the group. For a guy who wanted little to do with her until he'd sorted things out in his head, his next words floored her.

"We need her Zordon; _I_ need her. The Rangers haven't been the same since Kim left - you know that as well as I do. She'd the glue, the heart of the team, and has been since before I joined it."

She wanted to cry at the sincerity in his voice, at how earnest he sounded. But did he really mean it? Had Tommy become such an accomplished actor when it came to hiding his feelings that he could tell Zordon one thing, and treat her the opposite way?

"Very well. As the leader of the Rangers, I will accept your decision in this matter, Tommy. If Katherine should choose to pursue her decision to leave Angel Grove and the Rangers, I will welcome back Kimberly's wisdom and caring to the group. Resuming the role of Pink Ranger should prove to be no hardship for someone of her natural abilities."

"Thanks, Zordon."

Zordon's head bobbed. "Once you have spoken to Katherine, and should she still choose to relinquish her powers to you, I would ask that you return to the command center to meet with the rest of the team."

"I guess I'd better get started if I want to get any sleep before practice tomorrow."

"You'll get plenty of sleep." Tommy cut in with a look at Zordon. "We can't have a meeting until Rocky and Adam are released tomorrow. Do you still have your communicator?"

"It's in my room back at the dorm." She shrugged, smiling apologetically. "After I got to Florida I couldn't bring myself to keep wearing it. The temptation to use the teleportation function to visit home was just too much."

"I would ask that you resume wearing your communicator immediately upon your return to Florida, Kimberly." Zordon's instruction was phrased as a request but it was really an order. "The Rangers may need you at any time."

"Only in emergencies," Tommy cut in. "We can't be pulling her away from Florida every time the Cogs show up. I mean it Zordon - she's really going to be an absente Ranger until after the Pan Globas are done."

"I would not do anything to deny Kimberly this opportunity, Tommy. Once the other Rangers are able, I will contact you for a meeting."

"Morphinominal." Kimberly couldn't keep the smile from her face despite the anxiety churning in her gut. Each of the new Rangers knew how badly she'd treated Tommy - would that influence her reception back into the tight-knit group? He was betting the next while was going to be a test of her resolve. "Shall we see Kat before you take me home, Tommy?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'll check back with you later Zordon."

"It is good to see you smile, Tommy. May the Power protect you."

Tommy scooped Kim's hand up in his own before pressing the teleportation button on his communicator.

They rematerialized just outside the hospital, in the same strand of trees as before, and headed inside. By-passing the reception desk, they took an empty elevator to the floor where Kat was staying, and made their way towards her room. They paused outside, and Kimberly dragged him to the side of the door, looking into his face. "Before I do this, I just need to know one thing."

"Can't this wait?"

She shook her head. "I need to know before I tell her yes." His look was anything but accommodating, yet she forged ahead anyway. Depending on his answer, she might turn Kat down. "What did you mean when you told Zordon that you needed me?"

His expression closed completely and she knew instantly she'd pushed too far, too fast. She let go of his arm, allowing him to turn away. "Tommy, I'm sorry, I just... I need to know."

"I don't know why I said it, Kim." His voice was rough with uncertainty. "It just seemed the right thing to say."

"Thank you. I'll be out in a minute."

He didn't follow as she ducked into Katherine's room. The sight that greeted her made her smile. Jason had fallen asleep next to Kat and slumped forward. His head was cushioned by his folded arms on the bed beside her. Kat's uninjured hand was caught in Jason's like a life-line. Loathe to wake them, but knowing she had to, she stepped forward and place her hand on Jason's back.

Jason's head snapped up, his eyes opening to focus on her in a heart beat. He relaxed immediately. "Kim."

"Comfortable?"

She swore she saw him blush as he released Katherine's hand and sat back. Kimberly made a shooing motion, indicating he was to wait outside. He rose to his feet, looking at Kat for a minute before turning to face her. "Keep it quick, okay? She needs her rest."

"I won't be long, Jason; I promised her I'd stop by before I head out myself."

He caught her in a hug. "Don't be a stranger, Kim."

She returned it. "You'll see me again before you know it. Now git; I have a couple of things to talk to Kat about."

"Kimberly?"

Jason gave her one last squeeze before heading for the door, leaving Kimberly to deal with the semi-conscious Katherine. Kimberly settled into the chair Jason had just vacated and smiled at her friend. "Yeah, it's me. How're you feeling?"

"Can I go home yet?"

"In a couple of days, Kat honey."

Katherine blinked and winced as she attempted to move, observing her visitor with sleep fogged eyes for a couple of minutes before she realized the significance of who it was. She managed a weak smile of welcome, and tilted the bed with the remote so she could look at Kimberly in a more relaxed position. Kimberly waited as Katherine made herself more comfortable, managing not to squirm under her friend's penetrating look.

"Did you talk to him?"

There was no need to identify who "him" was - both knew she was talking about Tommy. Kimberly nodded. "More like we yelled at one another, but it cleared the air somewhat. He even backed me up to Zordon to resume the duties of the Pink Ranger."

"I hoped he would. I'm sorry for putting you in this situation, Kimberly."

"Don't be; we'll work it out. You, however, should reconsider going back to Australia."

"I told you, I can't stay."

"Won't stay, you mean."

"They're one and the same."

"Kat... I know things are tough right now, but running away isn't going to make them any easier. The people who love and care about you are here."

"My parents are in Australia."

"That's not what I mean. Don't get me wrong, parents are great, but what about the rest of us who want to make sure you're okay? You wouldn't deprive us of the right to see you healthy, would you?"

"Jason was right when he called you a brat, Kim."

"But it's working, isn't it?"

Katherine's smile was a little more lively. "I'll have to think about it. I can't go anywhere until I'm let go from the hospital. Even then I might not be able to fly until I have a clean bill of health."

"Good." Kimberly sat back, satisfied with the arrangement. "I know that I for one would be very disappointed if Jason lost his Ranger Powers simply because he needed to check on you to be sure you were okay."

"Jason wouldn't."

"He would. He's worried about you, Kat; we all are, but I think your injury has hit him hardest."

Katherine lowered her gaze, unwilling or unable to meet Kimberly's. "He's been a good friend."

"Yeah. He has lots of practice." Kimberly fell silent, watching Kat pluck at the blanket across her lap with her good hand, twisting it in her fingers. She remembered doing the same when she'd been hospitalized; only she'd been picturing what it would be like to snap Tommy's hair tie and run her fingers through his hair. It was a reoccurring fantasy and one she'd never dared fulfill. Kimberly couldn't help but wonder what Kat was thinking as she smoothed the blanket over her thigh.

"I don't want to pressure you, Kat, but I have to get back to Florida. If you've changed your mind about this whole Ranger thing, I'll understand."

"What? No; no no." Katherine turned her attention back to her friend. "I meant it when I offered and I still mean it now. The Rangers need you, Kimberly in a way they don't need me. Here."

Kimberly watched as Katherine removed the Zeo morpher from her good wrist - using her teeth to unclip the snap. A roll of her wrist later, Kat had the morpher in hand. She extended it to Kimberly. "This belongs to you, Kim. I can't thank you enough for the experience - it's one I'll never forget."

Kimberly accepted the Zeo morpher and Kat, in a gesture reminiscent of her own months before, folded her fingers around it and squeezed. A surge of energy raced through Kimberly's body, knocking her back in the chair. It was unlike anything she'd felt before and stronger than any of the powers she'd ever wielded. The Zeo crystal fairly hummed in her hand, pulsing as it adjusted to its new wielder. The morpher slid onto her wrist with a mind of its own, settling into the slight hollow as if it had always been there.

Katherine's smile when Kimberly was able to focus again was one of complete understanding. "Quite a rush, huh?"

They shared a laugh and Kimberly leaned down to hug her friend. "Thanks for everything Kat."

"Thank you, Kimberly. Take care of him, okay?"

"If he'll let me, I promise."

There was little more to say, so they bid each other good night with Kimberly promising to drop by the following day after the Ranger meeting to let Katherine known how things went, but that promise combined with the look on Kat's face left Kimberly feeling apprehensive. Kat seemed to anticipate trouble - not that she was really surprised. All of the Rangers would likely have known about her past with Tommy, and if they hadn't before, they'd likely have been filled in by now. Just how that would affect the meeting tomorrow had yet to be seen.

Tommy and Jason were waiting for her when she exited Kat's room, Jason taking her place in the blink of an eye, and she turned a questioning look to Tommy. He shrugged with a small smile. "Jason's sweet on her - has been since he returned. I'm hoping that even if Kat's no longer a Ranger, she'll consider staying for his sake."

"Me too. Are you ready?"

"Do you have what you came for?"

She held up her wrist. "Ready for action, oh fearless leader. Just call when you need me."

"Cute. Just don't forget to put your communicator on when you get home."

Kimberly almost laughed. Advice from Tommy-Mr.-Forgetful-Oliver; talk about laughable. He took her hand as her mirth faded and she wondered just how far she'd sunk in his esteem for him to feel it was necessary to remind _her_ of anything.


	7. Dreams

_**Part 7**_

The gym was mercifully silent when Kimberly was dropped there by Tommy moments later. She turned, intending to thank him, but he was already a streak of red, heading back to Angel Grove and their friends. She frowned. He didn't have to be rude about the whole thing. Well, maybe he did; it was likely just Tommy's way of letting her know he didn't want anything more to do with her at the moment. Not that he'd be able to escape her forever with the Zeo morpher firmly attached to her wrist.

She took a long look around the gym, seeing it with new eyes. Here was competition, sweat, blood, tears and pain. But there was no joy, not the kind of joy she'd experienced while in Angel Grove and not the kind of joy that had driven her to this point. Training was good, rewarding even, but it wasn't as fun as it used to be.

Oh, she enjoyed the thrill of mastering a new move, of learning to do something she feared - and conquering that fear - but it wasn't the same. Something was missing and after having been called to Angel Grove, she finally understood. Here, in Florida, she was cut off. Her support network of friends was back in California, on the other side of the continent, and _they_ were a major part of her drive. They'd helped keep her positive, helped keep her focused and supported her in every way. Ups and downs, they were there to offer advice or hugs. She missed them. She missed practicing in Ernie's gym, missed watching Jason and Tommy spar on the mat nearby. She missed hanging out with them over Ernie's latest concoction and bemoaning the contents behind his back.

She missed her life and wanted it back.

Striding towards the beam where she'd left her bag, she took it all in with a longer, more penetrating look. Nothing changed. The shadows remained across the beams and bars. The tumbling mat remained marked, chalky prints from accidents lined the side. The mats, box horses and rings looked the same as always, but the familiar thrill was missing. In that moment she knew she was making the right decision. Tommy had been right to demand she return to Angel Grove after the Pan Globals. He'd been right, had likely been able to read her like he'd always been, and just _known_ that enough was enough. The insight was sobering. If he could see that, what else could he see?

Shaking off the thought, she strode to where she'd left her bag and pulled it from beneath the bar. Her watch came out first and she checked the time. Ouch - eleven o'clock. If she was lucky, she'd get five hours of sleep tonight. She did a quick double check to see if there was anything she'd missed before heading for the door.

The night air was humid and warm, and sweat broke out all over instantly, causing her hair to cling to the back of her neck. Checking the area to ensure she was alone, Kimberly made sure the gym door was locked behind her, before striding with confident steps towards the corner of the block and the dorm. Her feet crunched on sticks and twigs that had been blown across the sidewalks by ever-present winds, but she kept her head up.

Half-way to the corner, she stopped, peering around into the darkness with narrowed eyes. A shiver snaked down her spine as her intuition kicked in. She was being followed. But who would follow her, and who would have known she was at the gym? The whisper of the breeze was her only answer. Turning slowly in a circle, balanced perfectly on the ball of her foot, Kimberly scanned the area around her. Beside her. Behind her.

Nothing.

"Okay, I know you're there and I'm _not_ in the mood to play hide and seek tonight."

Still nothing.

But Kimberly was positive she was being followed. She didn't know how or why, but she could almost _feel_ the eyes of her invisible stalker as they took her in from head to toe. She kept her spine straight, her head lifted - she would be no one's victim. Loosening the grip on her bag, she twirled gracefully, continuing her walk, but her head was cocked to the side, listening for any signs of her pursuer. She'd taken barely two steps when the whisper of cloth against cloth gave her warning.

Whirling and dropping her bag in the process, she ducked, lashing out with one leg - and stopped mid-extension.

"Are you regularly mugged on your way home or am I just lucky tonight?"

She straightened slowly, disbelieving her eyes as the pounding in her chest changed rhythms. "I thought you went back to Angel Grove."

Tommy shrugged self-consciously and she knew in that moment he didn't know any better than she did why he'd come back. "I had."

Kimberly scooped her bag into her arms, hugging it to her chest defensively. Her previous bravado had fled and she was left feeling vulnerable - Tommy had see a side of her she hadn't yet shown in Angel Grove. "So... what brings you back?"

He watched her carefully. "I didn't realize the time difference when I left - I thought maybe I should walk you home."

Her heart jumped into her throat, forestalling anything she might have said. _Walk her home_. It reminded her of the first time he'd walked her home - at great peril to himself - the day she'd broken her mirror. It had been a day to remember, starting out in the worst way possible only to end up captured by one of Rita's monsters. Of course, the Rangers hadn't stopped until she'd been freed, but Tommy had made a point of making her feel special. Just the memory of that day was enough to keep her mute; it was a special memory and one she couldn't stand to lose.

"Unless of course you'd rather not have my company."

Was he mental? "Never - but I live just over there."

Tommy followed where she was pointing, and then looked back towards the gym. There was maybe five hundred yards between them. "Wise of your coach to build his compound so close to the dorm."

"It keeps the boys away from the girls." Her grin was impish. "Coach frowns on any kind of distractions that take away from our focus."

"I take it he didn't approve of you writing me every week."

"That's an understatement." Kimberly turned and Tommy fell into step beside her. "It didn't stop me though."

"That's something, I guess."

Neither of them mentioned the letter that had put that particular practice to an abrupt end. As if, by unspoken agreement, they weren't going to fight.

The silence between them was strained, but far more comfortable than it had been before, and Kimberly couldn't bring herself to push for a reason why he come after her. Tommy knew she could take care of herself - he'd said it back at the command center – but he was here and that was all that mattered. That the silence was strained instead of the once comfortable one they shared fell squarely on her shoulders. That they weren't holding hands, or chatting, or making plans felt a little strange, but she was positive it was only on her end – she'd given up the right to those with her ill-fated letter.

Their walk ended abruptly as the dorm came into view and both stopped, as if by unspoken agreement; the well-lit compound left very little cover between their location and the main door. Kimberly had no fear of being attacked in this particular lot – there was no where for someone to hide and gain the element of surprise. Of course, the Machine Empire wouldn't need that once they learned of her involvement with the Rangers, but she was hoping to put that particular revelation off for as long as possible.

"Well, this is it. I'd ask you up, but coach frowns on visitors." Her smile was weak. Despite the words, she suspected Tommy would have turned her down anyway even if she'd been able to invite him in. He'd only appeared to ensure she arrived home safely. "I'll see you tomorrow Tommy, thanks for walking me home."

"Sure." He shifted uncomfortably, his gaze on the dorm where she'd spent most of the last year. "One of us will let you know when the meeting will be tomorrow. Is there a better time to pull you away than another?"

"Late night, like tonight. After nine they close the gym, but I'm usually there by myself for an hour or so before I head back."

"Same Kimberly."

"Yes and no." She looked away. "Goodnight, Tommy."

"Goodnight Kim. Don't forget about your communicator."

She whirled, intending to snap at him, but he was gone in that single blink of an eye. She stamped her foot, giving into the childish urge to vent her frustration. "Damn you, Tommy Oliver, I'm not the one with the memory problem!"

Her anger drained away almost in the same moment the words left her lips. Was that exactly true? She'd told Tommy she'd begun to doubt what they'd shared after being involved in their long distance relationship. Was it possible he interpreted it as her inability to remember what it was like when they were together - the comfortable friendship that had been the very foundation of their relationship? She frowned and moved towards the door of the dorm. It was possible.

Shaking off the thought, she unlocked the front door and entered, locking it behind her without thinking about the move. Keeping her steps quiet, she moved through the halls towards the room she'd been assigned. The coach was of the opinion that the girls needed their own space – hence the apartment-like dorm with public kitchen, living area and common area – but didn't believe in giving them _too_ much space. It had meant cutting back on her wardrobe, her possessions and minimizing the knick knacks she loved so much. She'd had more room at Aisha's when her parents had moved away.

She unlocked the dorm room assigned to her and flipped on the light. A single lamp on her bed side table illuminated the plain room. White walls with very little decoration. A mirror and a framed picture of the original Power Rangers – Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, Tommy and she – in street clothes flanked the door. She turned away from it as she closed the door behind her. Dropping her bag on the dresser, she collapsed on the single bed beside it and flopped backwards. The small, white teddy bear Tommy had given her when she'd been in the hospital sat in the corner of the bed where it met two walls. She reached up for it, pulling it close, and hugged it to her chest.

Tommy.

Seeing him had been harder than she'd expected. She'd known he would still be hurt, she just hadn't realized how badly. That they'd spoken at all, the yelling aside, was a minor miracle in her books. They'd both said a lot, and while she knew her revelations were something Tommy would have to think about, the same could be said for her. He'd told her things today she hadn't considered; things she hadn't known but should have. It changed her perspective on his reaction to her, on his hurt and why he hadn't written her back. It changed things fundamentally because she knew now she'd not only hurt his feelings but his pride and ego. She'd wounded him in ways she hadn't intended to, lost his trust, and didn't know where to begin setting it right.

She sighed, lifting the bear in her hands and staring at it. "Do you think we can ever be friends again?"

The bear was silent, staring back at her with glazed black eyes.

Kimberly smiled sadly, pushing herself back to a sitting position and settling the bear on her lap. She flipped him over onto his stomach and undid the clasp of the communicator that she'd locked around his neck like a choker. It came off easily, sliding into her hand. It felt cool to the touch and seemed to tingle, as if begging to be used. Flipping it over, she snapped it around her wrist with a peevish movement. "It would serve you right if I left it at home tomorrow, Tommy Oliver."

But she knew she wouldn't. She wasn't about to do _anything_ that would get her in trouble with the other Rangers or give Tommy an excuse to think less of her than he already did. Which, admittedly didn't seem to be very much, but she couldn't risk it. She'd taken pride in the fact he was willing to see her return as the Pink Ranger, to trust her to fulfill her duties to them and the World. He'd defended her to Zordon, practically begged to allow her return because of her sense of duty. It was the one area he seemed to have any faith in her at all, and it was the one area she didn't dare chance his ire.

That wasn't to say she was going to play meekly along as a part of the team, lowest on the totem pole. No, she intended to do her job, participate to the fullest and be a part of every aspect of the Power Rangers as she had in the past. That was going to prove difficult in the coming weeks as the Pan Global competition approached and her practice routine was intensified, but she was going to make it work. Somehow she would have to. If she didn't the Pink Ranger would be retired, leaving the Rangers one short and less the fire power of the Pink Zeo Zord.

Her fingers shifted, moving from her communication to trace the morpher that had replaced the traditional morphers they'd used in time past and the hand movements of the Ninjetti and Ninja powers. She traced over them idly, feeling the subdued hum of the crystal even as the temptation to morph, to feel the power sing through her veins once more became strong. She resisted it as she had in high school along the others. The temptation to use ones powers, to feel them replenish your waning energies had always been present. The Zeo crystals were more powerful than any catalyst for morphing she'd ever felt, but Kimberly also knew that there was danger in those temptations. And she was resolved not to fall prey to them.

Her fingers moved back to the bear. She placed him back in his corner, relishing the feel of the communication once again resting comfortably on her wrist, before changing into her pajamas. She didn't do more than turn off the light before crawling into bed. The bear found its way into her arms, as he had every night since her departure from Angel Grove, and she cuddled him tightly. With a yawn, she kissed him goodnight and settled down to sleep.

* * *

_"You never could keep a promise, Tommy Oliver; I'm surprised you've lasted as long as you have."_

_"Promise - I've never made you any kind of promise."_

_Kimberly stared at the flashing eyes before her, a sick, sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach; Tommy stood before her in his street cloths – jeans and a red t-shirt – but they were in the middle of the Machine Empire's arena once more. They'd been through this – what had happened to change it? "You made me promises, Tommy. You made me the most important promise of all – you swore you'd be there for me no matter what. That you'd stand by me - and you didn't. You're a liar and a coward and you let me go without a fight."_

_Tommy's face twisted with rage and sorrow. "You made me a promise too, Kimberly! You promised to be there for _me_. You promised and then you left me. You left me alone and adrift without a reason. You turned your back on our friendship and everything we shared without a second thought. Why should I honor any promise I made to you when you haven't shown me any kind of similar courtesy?"_

"_Because you're better than me, Tommy; you're better than this." She waved her hand around when the scene suddenly changed. _

_It shifted, moving from the jeering arena to the gymnasium of their high school. The lights were low, the music soft; the sparkle of the ball overhead reflecting the lights shining on it gave a shattered glass-like feel to the room. But the room was empty. The chair and tables were as she remembered them, the decorations not having changed, but there were no people. No Rangers, no Bulk and Skull; no teachers._

_Not a single soul._

"_This is all I have left, Kimberly." _

_She whirled to find Tommy dressed as he'd been that night in a white tuxedo jacket, looking as devastatingly handsome as ever – but also looking devastated. His eyes shone almost unnaturally, glistening with tears he couldn't shed and his face was tight belying the control he was keeping on his emotions. But the look of his - his posture - was everything she'd dreaded it would be. Defeated. _

"_Memories. Memories to taunt and torment me, memories of the good times we shared; ones that give no indication, _not one_ that there was something wrong between us. No hints. No clues. Nothing. How does it feel to know you're the single regret I can't move past?"_

"_Are memories all we have, Tommy? Memories of what could have been?" His words cut deep and she lashed back without thinking. "Or is that all that you want because you like wallowing in your self-pity? Is that how you want to live your life? Wondering what might-have-been instead of trying for what you want? You're a Power Ranger, the leader of the team; you _know_ what it means to reach for the impossible and achieve it. You know what it is to be more than you are now, to reach for the stars. You know this, you live it daily and you're trying to tell me you're going to let my actions dictate your future?" _

"_I'm also a man, Kim. A man who hasn't had the chance to heal, who idolized you for the woman you were, and one you don't seem to have any consideration for. Moving on isn't an option when the person who holds your heart tears it to shreds."_

_He vanished in that instance, leaving her once again alone..._

"Tommy!"

Kimberly woke to a pounding on her door and the dream echoing in her head, the bear clutched tightly against her chest. She closed her eyes tightly, the raw sound of his voice echoing in her ears and drowning out the pounding on her door as she tried to center herself. Guilt gnawed at her gut, making her feel ill. She'd done this to him. She'd pushed him away and treated him like dirt. She'd turned him into the spiteful, un-trusting man he'd become. The blame lay squarely on her shoulders – a blame she was obligated to accept. Tommy wouldn't have become so jaded if she hadn't send that blasted letter.

"Kimberly? Are you still in there?"

Her eyes snapped open, flying to the clock. With a muttered curse, she threw back the covers and dived for her dresser. She was going to be late for practice!


	8. Tanya's Welcome

_**Part 8**_

Kimberly was late to practice that morning, suffered silently through "The Speech" her coach gave to every girl who was ever late, and then began her routine. The day dragged as Kimberly's focus was elsewhere, mostly on the dream she'd had the night before and what it meant – if anything – and the upcoming meeting that night with the other Rangers.

She was nervous; they had a new Yellow Ranger and one she didn't know. Rocky and Adam hadn't been conscious when she'd arrived in the arena to try and reach Tommy and Kat wouldn't be there to back her up – she'd still be in the hospital. The only allies – ally really – she could count on was Jason. Tommy was a mystery. He'd backed her up to Zordon, but would he back her up to the other Rangers? She hoped so – she was going to need his help to become a part of the group again.

Those thoughts made her make mistakes, distracting her and drawing the ire of her coach. Finally, fed up with her inattentiveness, her coach banished her to the showers for the remainder of the day. She went, reluctantly, but knew she'd have to come back later. Taking the time to eat, she returned an hour before they closed the gym for the night and practically begged her coach to let her practice. She promised to be careful and apologized profusely for her lack of attentiveness. Then she did something she hadn't done since before she'd come to Florida; she lied to his face.

She told him she'd received some unconfirmed news about a friend of hers having been hurt in a horrific accident and that was why her focus was off. Coach, a sucker for an accident story, was sympathetic but urged her to regain her focus as quickly as possible, confirming the story at whatever cost so she could resume her training. She promised to do so as soon as she returned to the dorm - and with his permission to make a long distance phone call - she was left to her own devices.

The doors had no sooner closed behind him, leaving her alone in the gym as was her nightly habit, then her communicator went off – talk about timing. "Kimberly here."

"Kim, are you free?"

She smiled at the sound of Jason's voice. "I'm ready if you guys are. How's Kat?"

"Disappointed she can't come; she seems to think the Rangers are going to try and eat you alive."

She laughed, but knew the sound was hollow. She was as nervous about the upcoming meeting as Kat was. "She's not the only one. Is everyone gathered?"

"Ready and waiting. Oh, and Zordon says to come in uniform – I think he's developed a flare for the dramatic."

Kimberly rolled her eyes. Zordon did so love his surprises. "Alright, on my way." She clicked the communicator off. Doing a double check to ensure she really was alone, she activated her morpher. "It's Morphin time! Zeo Ranger One – Pink!"

The energy flared around her, surging through her system like a drug as it rushed to her extremities and transformed her into the Pink Zeo Ranger for the first time. She almost screamed at the rush, the power sliding through her system like a bullet train after such a long absence. The transformation was over in seconds, but seemed to drag for long seconds as the power shifted through her and completed the transformation.

She stretched once inside the suit, flinging her hands towards the ceiling and bending backwards. She grinned, even though no one could see it. The suit was as formfitting as she remembered and responded to her movements like a second skin. She'd have no problem doing her gymnastics in this particular outfit. She straightened, taking a deep breath to gather her focus. The Zeo Ranger powers were at her finger tips, promising the power to do as she liked and to defeat the evils that stalked their world. Not to mention teleport her to the important meeting with the other Rangers.

Kimberly took a few moments to work through a brief calming routine, controlling her breathing and trying to slow the racing of her heart. Nothing, she knew, would change the fluttering of the butterflies in her stomach or the way her knees wanted to shake. Nor would anything rid her of the urge to gag except getting this incident over with. Balanced and feeling as ready as she would ever be, she teleported to the command center.

The other Rangers were waiting – in their street clothes – when she arrived.

Tommy and Jason were in quiet discussion – that cut off abruptly with her appearance – Rocky, Adam and the girl who had to be Tanya were standing off to one side, leaning against the computer consoles as they waited absently. They came to attention when she materialized in the center of the chamber and she saw how they all did a quick double take on the obvious differences between her and Kat. The height, for starters – all of the three Rangers who didn't know she'd accepted the Pink Powers once more did a double take at her appearance – going through to her obviously smaller stature, her slim athletic build down to the almost child-like quality of her appearance she was fairly certain in those moments that none of the three had any clue as to who she really was.

"Welcome Pink Ranger."

Kimberly inclined her head to Zordon. She couldn't bring herself to speak, not when Rocky and Adam would recognize her instantly.

Zordon, thankfully, took control. "Rangers, as you know, Katherine was grievously injured in the last fight and will be unable to continue her duties as a Power Ranger. She has chosen to return the Pink Powers to an individual most of you already know."

"Return?" Adam looked at Kimberly speculatively. "But Zordon, there's only been one other Pink Ranger."

Kimberly reached up and undid her helmet, pulling it off with a smile. "Surprise."

Adam, Rocky and Tanya stared at her. Adam and Rocky shared looks that drifted to Tommy and Jason. Tanya, never having met Kimberly – but having seen her pictures and having watched her in the arena with Tommy, crossed her armed over her chest and frowned. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

Jason stepped forward and took up a position on Kimberly's left, facing the disgruntled Tanya. "No joke, Tanya."

Tanya looked at Jason and her gaze grew darker. "You're not serious; you don't honestly think _she_ should be allowed to be a Power Ranger again after what she did to Tommy!"

"I didn't ask Kat to give me the Zeo crystal, Tanya."

"You didn't turn it down either." Tanya's words were biting. "What makes you think we _want_ you as a part of the Power Rangers?"

Kimberly's smile faltered and she looked beyond Tanya to where Tommy stood. He was looking at her – staring really – with an unreadable look on his face. She silently begged him for help, for support, but he didn't move. Didn't so much as twitch – seemingly mesmerized by the fact she was in the Pink Ranger suit once more.

Jason stepped in to defend her – as he always did. "Kimberly wouldn't have accepted the crystal without Zordon's approval, Tanya."

"And what about Tommy?" Tanya motioned to where Tommy stood with an angry gesture. "don't you think _he_ should have some kind of input as to if _she_ should be allowed back in after what she did?"

"I asked Zordon to let Kimberly resume her duties as the Pink Ranger, Tanya." Tommy's words were soft but firm as he stepped forward, flanking Kimberly on the other side.

She just about fainted with relief. He'd come out of his trance in time to help her.

Rocky and Adam had so far been silent, but not yet moved from their positions behind Tanya. Tanya looked at Tommy with an expression of horrified disbelief. "You _encouraged _her? Tommy, how could you after everything she did to you? After she–"

"Enough."

Tommy cut the Yellow Ranger off with a quick cutting motion of his hand. "Kimberly is only stepping back in to help because Zordon and Katherine were talking about retiring the Pink Ranger. She'd better than going into battle with the Machine Empire at far from full strength."

"Uh," Adam put up his hand, like a child in pre-school. "Not that I'm questioning your judgment, Tommy, but what about her gymnastics? Kimberly still lives in Florida, right?"

"I do." Kimberly spoke for herself before Tommy could. "The Pan Globals are just over a month away. Until that time, Tommy has insisted I continue on with my gymnastics. Once they're done, I've agreed to move back here as the Pink Ranger."

"For how long, Kimberly?" Rocky's words were quiet. "You up and left to follow one dream, what's to stop you from abandoning..." his gaze flicked to Tommy quickly," us again?"

Kimberly flinched; she hadn't abandoned Tommy, but she couldn't blame them for thinking that. Yet it was a valid question applicable to all of them. "The answer is nothing, Rocky; nothing but my word. I left for Florida only after I was released of my promise to the Power Rangers by Zordon and the rest of you. I didn't walk out on you, I didn't abandon you; you all knew I was leaving. I even picked my replacement."

"Who should still be the Pink Ranger."

"I won't pretend that I intended to reclaim this mantel, Tanya. In fact, I never intended to become a Power Ranger once more." She powered down the Zeo crystal, leaving her once more in one of her pink practice leotards. "In fact, I asked Kat if there wasn't somebody better suited to the task, someone without my colorful history with the Rangers. She told me it was me or nothing."

Tanya didn't appear overly thrilled with the idea and Rocky and Adam looked distinctively uncomfortable about the whole thing. Tommy and Jason shared a look over Kimberly's head that she didn't understand. Tommy then did something she'd never seen him do; he pulled rank.

"Let's get a few things straight. Kimberly is here at Katherine's request – a request she made only _after_ confirming that I wouldn't have an issue with it. You've all commented on the fact I can't always focus on the battles of late because of the danger the Pink Ranger is in and you all heard me call Katherine by Kimberly's name last week. Kimberly is the original Pink Ranger and was for almost three years; she has more battle experience than the three of you combined. This is not a debate. This is a session to inform each of you that we have an old member rejoining our team. And we _will_ be a team. You will treat her like the teammate Kat has been and with the respect due a former Ranger. The history between Kimberly and I should have _no bearing_ on how you treat her as a Ranger."

"Just don't expect me to hang out with her when we're not Rangers."

Kimberly bit her lip. Tanya was openly hostile, and while Rocky and Adam weren't saying much, their expressions and postures showed that they, too, wouldn't yet welcome her company once more. She inhaled deeply, letting it out slowly. It was to be expected with the way she'd left, but the reality hurt more than she'd expected. "I'll be in Florida for another four to six weeks before I can arrange to move back here. During that time, I suspect you won't see much of me so it won't matter."

"And it won't matter once you move back either."

"Tanya."

She whirled. "Yes, Zordon?"

"Your attitude is not one that's becoming of a Ranger. Tommy is the only individual present who has the right to object to Kimberly's presence on the Ranger team. He has voiced his support for her return and instructed you to do so as well."

"It's alright Zordon," Kimberly stepped beyond the supportive presence of Tommy and Jason, stepping forward to stand beside Tanya in front of Zordon. "Really. I don't expect everyone to welcome me back with open arms. I've made a lot of mistakes and there are issues we'll need to work through." She turned, meeting Tanya's hostile gaze head on. "But I'm hoping my previous service as a Ranger will speak for me. I've never let this team down, even at great personal costs, Tanya. I came when Zordon sent Alpha for me because I still care about this team and what happens to it. I came because once you're a Ranger, a part of you is always a Ranger. It was my duty, despite no longer being official. When you pass along your powers some day, you'll understand."

Tanya didn't appear convinced, but she no longer looked hostile.

Kimberly turned to Rocky and Adam. "Both of you know me from my Rangers days. You know what I can do, you've seen me in action. Have I ever let you down when push came to shove?"

"No."

She smiled faintly at Rocky's reluctant agreement. "I didn't then, and I won't now. Tommy's asked that I be an absentee Ranger, called only in the event of emergencies, until after my move back to Angel Grove. I want all of you to understand that, absentee Ranger or not, you're to call me no matter the time of day if you need me."

"In moderation," Tommy's addition was firm. "With the Machine Empire focusing everywhere but on the Pink Ranger, we should be able to get through most of the battles without you, Kim. Until you're back in Angel Grove that is."

"And when they find out I'm not Katherine?"

"We'll deal with that when we get there."

"So why not retire the Pink Powers until Katherine is out of the hospital?"

"Because, Tanya, Katherine is returning to Australia." Kimberly secretly hoped they'd still be able to convince Katherine otherwise. "If she surrendered the powers, it would remain that way until Zordon chose her successor."

"So why didn't he?"

"You know why." Tommy's words cut through the tension. "This is the best of the options. Accept it – you're going to have to put your life in her hands some day."

"Not if I can help it. Are we done here, Zordon?"

"For the moment, yes."

"Then I'm outta here. I've got things to do."

Kimberly almost sagged with relief as Tanya's departure brought with it a noticeable easing of the tension. Rocky and Adam were quick to follow, their expressions guarded but guardedly optimistic. As if they wanted to welcome her back but didn't yet know what kind of Ranger she'd be upon her return. What kind of Ranger and what kind of friend – and what effect it would have on their group of friends.

She wished she could answer that question.

Jason's hand landed on her shoulder and squeezed. "You did fine."

"I'm starting to think this is a bad idea."

"Tanya will come around," Tommy's reassurance was confident. "She's just never been through a Ranger change and Jason's the first new Ranger she's seen. Having you replace one of her best friends is a bit of a shock."

"That's putting it mildly." She sighed, shaking her head. "What do you think, Zordon?"

"I believe Tommy is correct, Kimberly. Tanya, while rash and impulsive, is fiercely loyal. It will take time for her to accept you as the new Pink Ranger."

"Don't you mean old Pink Ranger?"

Jason chuckled. "You're not the same person you used to be, Kim. I know that, Tommy knows that, but the rest of the team will need to get to know you again. Give them time; they'll come around."

Tommy turned away at Jason's words and she felt her heart stall for a moment. Tommy _didn't_ know that. He didn't know her, he didn't know how she'd changed, or what differences she'd made in her life. He knew her how she'd been, not who she'd become in their time apart. "You're wrong Jason. Only you know that. Everyone, even Tommy, is going to have to get to know me again – but I can't force it. They'll let me get close only if they _want_ me close, otherwise I'm simply one of the team when things get rough."

Jason didn't have anything to say to her softly spoken words, so he simply squeezed her shoulder in silent support once more. Tommy hadn't turned to look at her and gave no outward indication that he'd heard what she'd said, but somehow she knew he had. Her words had been for him, an acknowledgement of the fact that they weren't the same people they'd used to be and she wasn't going to try and turn back the clock. Anything they were going to do would be done going forward, built on the good memories of who they'd been to become who they were going to be.

But only if he wanted.

Tommy turned. "I guess that's it. Are you alright heading back on your own, Kim?"

She sorely wanted to tell him no, but didn't dare. "I promised Kat I'd fill he in on today's meeting. Once I'm done there, I'll head back on my own. I kinda bombed in practice today so I need to make up for it tonight."

"Kimberly…"

She grinned at the warning in Tommy's tone. "Relax; I'm not worn out because of monster battles this time and I have no intentions of ending up in the hospital once more. I won't let you down, Tommy. I won't let any of you down. Not this time."

"Kim, if you're distracted, working on the beam isn't going to help."

"Actually, Jason, this whole meeting was why I was elsewhere today. Once I see Kat, I'll be right as rain - as the saying goes. One hour isn't going to kill me."

"It almost did last time."

She arched her eyebrows at Tommy's calm observation, hearing a slight tremor in his voice. "I highly doubt any one of you would miss me at this point if it did."

Jason and Tommy both opened their mouths to reply, but she'd had enough. Hitting the teleportation button on her communicator, she zipped away before either could speak. She was hurt, bruised and battered emotionally and wanted nothing more than a sympathetic ear to listen to her vent. Katherine would provide it since she'd known when Kimberly had been getting herself into by accepting the Pink Powers once more.

So she headed for the hospital and her friend.


	9. Katherine's Offer

_**Part 9**_

Kimberly got an unexpected surprise as she materialized outside the hospital; Adam and Rocky were just leaving. She stepped from the bushes, a hesitant smile on her face. "Hey guys."

They stopped, exchanging looks before mumbling their greetings back.

Kimberly frowned. "Well, don't everyone seem happy to see me at once - what's the problem?"

"You shouldn't have come back, Kim."

She felt like she'd been slapped. "_Excuse_ me?"

Adam echoed Rocky's sentiment. "You left, Kim. You should have stayed gone."

"Wait a minute, you guys are supposed to be my friends!"

"Once maybe, before you proved you weren't really a friend."

She reached out, placing a palm in each of their chests and stopped their forward momentum. "Ok, wait just one minute; I haven't a clue what you guys are talking about."

"Your letter Kim," Rocky's tone was flat. "You know, the one you wrote Tommy."

"That was for _Tommy_; it had nothing to do with you two."

Adam snorted softly. "So you say. But you're not the one who had to read it to him."

She winced. "I never expected him to have one of you read it to him, Adam. That was supposed to be between Tommy and I. No one else."

"It has to do with all of us, Kimberly. Your actions didn't just affect Tommy - they affected each of us and our relationships with him."

"Rocky..." She stopped. "Would you guys have rather I hadn't told him? That I'd lied to him and let him go on believing things were fine as they were?"

"You're back and you're single - you tell me."

She watched mutely as Rocky pushed past her, unable to refute his statement. If she'd just left things as they were, none of them would be in this mess. She turned to Adam. "And you?"

"I can't trust you like I used to Kim, but Tommy was right. You've never let us down as a Ranger and you've more experience than most of us, so that can only be a good thing."

"But?"

Adam's expression remained carefully neutral. "Don't hurt him again, Kim."

"I never meant to hurt him the first time - it was just unavoidable."

"Then you should have picked a better method."

"Like what, a phone call?"

"Or your next visit."

She glared at him. "How could I have waited that long, Adam? Tommy would have only been hurt worse; it wouldn't have been fair to either of us."

"Maybe. But maybe not. At least then he would have been given the opportunity to change your mind."

Kimberly grabbed his arm as he started walking away. "Adam-"

He rounded on her, throwing off her hand with an angry motion. "Don't, Kim."

"Don't what?"

"Just don't. You've done enough and your appearance here, no matter how you helped before, isn't enough."

"I'd like it to be. I'd like to set things right between you - all of you - and I."

"Set things right?" Adam's tone was derisive, "You can't just walk back in and expect things to be as they were Kim. Things have changed; we've all changed. You saw to that."

"I never thought-"

"No, you didn't, did you?" He cut her off harshly. "Maybe if you'd had, I wouldn't have had to watch one of my best friends get his heart ripped out and stomped on by the girl he adored and try not to show it. Or watch him struggle to move beyond it, powerless to help; maybe if you'd considered that, you might have reconsidered your course of action."

"But I didn't-"

"Spare me, Kim." Adam shook his head. "You didn't listen to him in the weeks that followed. You weren't here to offer the support he needed or see him set himself on a path of self-destruction."

"You can't hold me accountable for his reactions, Adam. I didn't _make_ him do any of it!"

"You tore him apart without a second thought, Kim." His look was dark, "If you hurt him again, so help me I'll make you regret it."

Kimberly watched him walk away, her hand slowly dropping back to her side. Were they all against her? She didn't understand. Adam and Rocky had been her friends as much as Tommy's but none of them even tried to see her side of things. Not one of them was willing to believe that she'd never had any intention of hurting Tommy, that she'd really tried not to, but been unable to avoid it. Not if she was going to be honest with him like she'd always been.

She sighed, feeling all the more miserable for the discussion as she made her way inside the hospital. Katherine was alone in her room, a book on her lap, but staring out the window. She managed to find a smile for her friend, "Hey stranger, how's the view?"

Katherine smiled, using the bed controls to turn and face her friend. "A lot more simple than the mess I landed you in."

"I take it Adam and Rocky wanted to know if you were suffering from more than a blow to the head?"

"Something like that. How'd the meeting go?"

"What, they didn't tell you?"

Kat waved her to the set by the bed. "All they wanted to know was why I couldn't continue as the Pink Ranger."

"What'd you tell them?"

"That it was none of their business. Tommy's had enough of his private life put on display for the Rangers - and they don't need any more cause to give you grief."

Kimberly flopped into the chair. "You're telling me. I've made such a mess of things, Kat. Maybe rejoining the team isn't such a good idea."

"Nonsense." Katherine used the controls to lower the bed so they were at eye level and extended her hand to grasp Kimberly's. "This _is_ the right of it Kim. The Rangers need you; Tommy needs you. He might deny it, and try to avoid it, but it's true."

"Tommy doesn't need me; he _needs_ to heal."

"Then give him the chance. The only reason he hasn't is because he didn't get the chance to talk to you about why." Kat squeezed her hand. "After your talk, I think he might finally understand."

"Isn't that all the reason more to step out of the picture again?"

"Tommy valued your friendship a lot more than you realize, Kim. He's missed you even if he denied it now."

"I hate to break it to you, Kat, but Tommy doesn't want much of anything to do with me."

Katherine frowned. "Why don't you start at the beginning and we'll go from there?"

So Kimberly did.

She started with after leaving Katherine the day before and the abrupt nature of Tommy's actions and words. She then, after a second hesitation, explained about the previous night where he'd reappeared to walk her home, her thoughts and feelings as she'd returned to her dorm and the nightmare that had followed.

Katherine stopped her there with a hand motion. "Guilt isn't going to get you anywhere Kimberly."

"I can't help it. He's everywhere I turn right now, waking and sleeping; it's like he's haunting me deliberately."

"Did you tell him about your dream?"

"How could I?" Kimberly sighed miserably. "It was just awful, Kat. It was like someone was taking one of my most cherished memories and deliberately changing it so suck all the joy from it."

"If Rita were still around, I'd suspect her." Kat's grin was sympathetic. "But I think you're just feeling the weight of your decisions. From what you've told me, a lot of new information has passed between you and Tommy and the rest of the team in a very short period of time. It's only natural to be feeling the weight of it."

"But you said it - guilt isn't going to help anything." Kimberly slumped in the chair and leaned her head back on the upper edge of the back support to stare at the ceiling. "That's the problem Kat, I can't help _but _feel guilty. And it's not like the other Rangers are trying to help with that any."

"No one ever said this was going to be easy."

"No, but they didn't say everyone would be stacked against me either."

Kat laughed softly. "What _did _you expect, Kimberly?"

She shrugged, frowning. "I don't know but whatever it was, this sure wasn't it." She pushed back to a proper sitting position, looking at Katherine seriously. "I guess I just thought I'd have somebody in my corner other than Jason."

"And Tommy."

"And _you_ - Tommy's still avoiding me like the plague."

"Even though he walked you home last night."

"Old habits die hard. At least he stood up for me with the other Rangers - that's something I guess."

Katherine arched her eyebrows in silent query, so Kimberly quickly filled her in on the gist of the meeting - and Tanya's less than warm welcome. Katherine sighed as Kimberly described the spunky teenager's reaction and would have shaken her head if she could have. "Tanya will come around, Kim, you'll just need to give her time to get to know you."

Kimberly's smile was faint. "So why is it that of everyone in the Rangers, _you're_ the one who seems to understand what I did and where I'm coming from - I mean, I know you like Tommy too."

"As more than a friend, you mean?"

Kimberly nodded, feeling color flooding her cheeks.

Katherine didn't comment on it. "I think it's because I remember how happy he was with you. He's changed, Kim, and not for the better in a lot of ways. He used to trust more easily and smile a lot more. Now he's just... there but not. Know what I mean?"

She did - she'd seen it herself in the small amount of interactions she'd had with him. "I never... _never_ wanted to hurt him, Kat."

"I know that, but I don't think anyone expect it to wound him this deeply. Maybe if you'd gone about it another way, or tried to stay in touch it wouldn't have been so bad, but after that letter it was like you dropped off the face of the earth. I don't know if you knew, but Tommy badly needed you as a friend, even if you couldn't be his girlfriend and you walked away from him, Kim. I think that hurt him more than the breakup."

Kimberly bowed her head, fighting tears. "I thought..." She stopped, taking a bracing breath as she folded her hands in her lap and stared at them. "I guess it really doesn't matter what I thought does it? No matter what I intended, no matter what I tried to do, all that matters is the outcome. I can't change the past, Kat, but how can I be here in this future?"

"Did you do what you felt was right, Kim?"

"I did what I felt was _necessary_; there's a difference."

Katherine's hand closed over her folded ones. "Sometimes all we can do is what we feel is right. Maybe it's time you started going with your feelings instead of over thinking things."

"I followed my feelings and it landed me here." Kimberly exhaled slowly. "I can't trust myself not to make the same mistakes again."

"So trust yourself to learn from your mistakes instead." Their eyes met and Katherine's held a wisdom that had been lacking when she'd first joined the Power Rangers team. "Trust yourself to do the right thing and not the _expected_ thing."

"You make it sound easy."

"Isn't it?"

Their gazes held and a slow smile slid across Kimberly's face. "Shouldn't you be having this little chat with yourself?"

"I did."

"And?"

Katherine's lips tilted in an answering smile. "I haven't booked my ticket yet so anything is possible."

Kimberly threw her arms around her friend in a delighted hug, mindful of her injuries. "I'm so glad. Jason is going to be so happy!"

"I'm not staying for him, Kim, I'm staying for you."

"Me? Why?"

"Because you need me." Katherine's smile turned slightly smug. "Who else is going to help you win Tanya and the other Rangers over?"

Kimberly laughed, the tension in her frame easing considerably with Katherine's words. "Thanks, girl. So what _are_ we going to do to convince them I'm not just here to hurt Tommy again?"

"We are going to make sure you're indispensable, but before we can do that, let's get a few things settled. For one, where are you going to stay when you move back?"

"I haven't a clue. Honestly I haven't even thought about it since Tommy extracted that promise."

"Well, what are your options?"

"I suppose I could crash on Jason's couch – if his parents don't mind."

Katherine arched her eyebrows. "How about you stay with me?"

"I couldn't impose…"

"But I insist – and it will let the other Rangers know there are no hard feelings between us."

"They might think I'm taking advantage of you."

"They might, but by then I'll be out of here and able to disabused them of the notion."

"What notion?" They looked up to find Jason lounging in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest and a grin on his face. "Just what are you two plotting now?"

"Not plotting," Kimberly corrected. "Planning. Katherine wants me to move in with her when I move back to Angel Grove."

Jason raised his eyebrows, but there was a sparkle of approval in his eyes. "It's better than crashing in our spare room indefinitely. Does this mean you've decided to stay, Kat?"

Kimberly almost grinned at the hopeful note in his voice, but his eyes were completely for Kat. Knowing she was suddenly intruding on a private matter between them, she stood, drawing both of their gazes before Kat replied. "I'd better get back if I want to get any kind of practice in, thanks for listening Kat."

"You know where to find me. Good luck – we'll be cheering for you at Pan Globals."

"Thanks. Get well soon."

Jason seemed inclined to say something before she disappeared but she gave a minute shake of her head. She wasn't ready to talk to him yet. Soon, but not yet. "Another time, Jason. Take care of Kat."

Katherine blushed as Kimberly teleported away, wondering what kind of progress her best guy friend was making with her current best girl friend. She pushed the thought aside as she landed back in her practice area in Florida and turned her attention to the beam in front of her. She had a lot of catching up to do for the day's missed work out and she knew just where to start.


	10. Blackmail

_**Part 10**_

Kimberly lay flat out on the beam with her eyes closed. Her thoughts were a whirl of contradictions and confusion. Hurt was foremost in her thoughts and feelings. That her friends, or people she'd considered friends, would turn on her after trying to keep in touch was a blow to her confidence. She'd tried to stay in touch, but no one had ever written her back and so she'd assumed they had better things to do than be friends. It had stung, but knowing they'd cut her off because of her letter to Tommy was a double blow. That they hadn't bothered to _ask_ her side of things was the worst part of that hurt. They were supposed to have been her friends.

She took a deep breath, attempting to clear her mind and get it back into focus. She needed to concentrate. To visualize what it was she was going to do on the beam and then do it. She couldn't afford distractions after this morning and made herself focus. It wasn't easy, but she succeeded in pushing the disturbing thoughts away.

Slowly, controlling her breathing, she lifted her legs into the air. Exerting a careful control over her body, she slowly lifted them up, her hips following, her back curling as her lower body shifted, placing the weight onto her upper back. Keeping her balance carefully, she held the pose, her body straight-up, before slowly lowering her legs down towards her head, practically bending herself in half.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

She gasped at the soft inquiry, wobbling on the beam as her concentration snapped. Strong hands slid around her hips, holding her in place and her eyes flashed open. She'd know that touch anywhere. Carefully, helpfully, they lowered her back to the beam. They dropped as she rolled, straightening to stare incredulously at the man in the gym with her. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing. Kat told me you were in rough shape when you left."

"Kat told you." Kimberly swung her leg over the beam and dropped down to the mat, avoiding his gaze. "Kat means well, Tommy, but as you can see I'm fine."

"You didn't sound fine when you left the control center."

So that was it. She leaned back against the beam, bracing her elbows on top of it as she forced herself to look in his direction without meeting his gaze. "I was just blowing off steam. I wasn't expecting anyone to throw me a welcome back party, but I wasn't expecting all out hostility either."

His expression was still guarded, but she could almost _feel _a shift in him. "Can you blame them, Kim?"

"Blame them?" She snorted. "They were supposed to be my friends too, Tommy; not just yours. I guess it's true what they say about the tough times showing who your friends really are." She looked away, unable to mask the hurt that revelation brought. "This must be really gratifying for you, huh? I mean, knowing they'll back you up without getting my side of things and all."

Tommy didn't move, but she could almost feel him withdrawing from her again. "If you'd had the courtesy to return their calls or their letters, they might have reacted differently."

She frowned. "Calls and letters? What calls and letters? After I broke up with you my mail almost completely stopped..." she faltered, looking to him uncertainly. "I figured they were too busy to write me after that with the Rangers and everything."

"Adam wrote you every day for a week, Kim. You should have gotten at least one of his letters if the others got lost."

"I didn't get... any..." She stopped, closing her eyes against a sense of betrayal that began seeping into her gut and making her feel cold. It added up. Her coach encouraging her to focus here, trying to curtail her relationship with Tommy, the gradual decline of mail in her box and her assumption her friends were just busy. The additional work outs, the changes in her schedule - the public phone in the dorm. All calls coming through an answering service that was monitored by her coach; the mail being delivered to his office before being distributed so he could pull out anything inappropriate. That Tommy's letters had gotten through to her at all must have been some kind of miracle.

"Kim?"

She opened her eyes, knowing she probably looked as miserable as she felt. "I never got anyone's letters, Tommy. I didn't get their messages or their calls. Nothing. I thought they were angry with me for what I did to you."

"Not so angry they'd shut you out - not right away anyway."

"I didn't..." She stopped. "I swear, Tommy, I never got anything."

He looked at her for a half second before smiling faintly. "I believe you, Kim; you're too miserable to be lying."

"I wouldn't lie to you."

"Not now, huh?"

"Not about something like this," her correction was accompanied by a ghost of a smile that matched his. "My friends mean a lot to me. I understood you not writing me back, I mean, _I_ wouldn't have wanted to talk to me either, but everybody?"

"So what do you think happened then?"

"What else? Coach probably weeded them our of my mail before putting it into my mail box."

Tommy's brow drew together. "Isn't that illegal?"

"When he's the guardian of every girl in this complex?"

"The mail's still addressed to you; that shouldn't give him the right to take it away simply because he wants you to focus elsewhere."

Kimberly shrugged, and turned, hopping back up onto the balance beam. Her mind was churning and she unconsciously assumed a graceful pose, walking back and forth across the beam and turning on the ball of her foot at the end. She hopped, switching feet and walked back along the beam thoughtfully, unaware of Tommy watching her intently.

"Coach never did like how distracted I became after a letter from you or one of the gang." She was thinking aloud, her voice a murmur as she paced back and forth along the balance beam. "He always felt my focus was elsewhere, on less important things than my training or improving my gymnastics. He didn't believe me when I tried to explain how much strength I drew from those letters; the confidence. If he didn't believe me then, why would he believe me now? The competition is coming fast and ever since I sent my last letter, Coach has been working me extra hard..."

"I just hope he's not working you too hard and burning you out."

She mis-stepped, sliding off the beam with a muffled curse as she hit the mat before slanting a glance at Tommy. "Burn out is always a danger for an athlete."

"So what's your excuse?"

She met his gaze head-on. "The encouragement of my friends waned. Without it, my dream doesn't feel as exciting as before - there's no one to share it with."

"What about your parents?"

"Mom's still in France and dad was never one to take an interest in my gymnastics - beyond knowing I compete that is."

Tommy's expression was still closed, but seemed to hold a compassion he'd been missing the night before. Almost like he wanted to reach out to her and didn't know how she'd accept it. In her current frame of mind, Kimberly wasn't sure wanted to accept it. She'd jumped back into the rattlesnake's den by agreeing to become a Ranger once more and she'd already been bitten. Once in a day was enough so she chose to ignore what she perceived was there and hopped back up on the beam. But she didn't stand - she sat, using her hands for support as she kept her legs levered off the beam. Not only did it keep her occupied, but it was a good strength exercise and one she could do for quite a while.

"So who'd you talk to?"

"My diary." She shifted her weight so she was pressing straight down on extended arms. "My mom and Trini occasionally - at least until Jason stopped by."

"Is that why you turned to him?"

She looked straight at him. Her current position brought them to eye level and she saw the wince he tried to hide. His question had popped out unexpectedly but he didn't even try and take it back - he wanted to know the answer. His _need_ to know that answer was written in every line of his posture. "Jason has always been my best friend, Tommy. I went to him because it's what I do when things get tough. Only things were different and they kind of... evolved from there for a while."

Tommy looked away.

"Jason was right though - we _are_ better off as friends."

"You don't have to say that for my benefit."

"I'm not." She lifted one leg over the beam and shifted her hand position so she was now facing him, practically doing the split as she watched him. The hurt in his voice had roughened it and he wouldn't look at her. She could practically _see_ how he was trying to work things through in his mind. "Why'd you forgive Jason, Tommy?"

He jerked as if she'd struck him, his head coming up with a snap.

Kimberly held her gaze steady, lowering herself to the beam and letting it take her weight as she swung her legs both forward so she could sit, and grasped the beam on either side of her hips. "I mean, it's not like he wasn't a willing participant initially so why were you able to forgive him and not me?"

Tommy remained still for a long moment, watching her, but didn't speak. Finally, when he did, his voice cracked. "I've answered that."

She frowned. He had? She didn't recall, but then a lot had happened in the last - and her eyes suddenly widened. Her dream - was that what he was talking about? IT fit - in the dream he'd told her exactly why he couldn't forgive her - she'd hurt him too badly, torn him apart without a second thought to his feelings on the matter. She'd hurt him, prevented him from moving on by choosing a method that could give him no answers. But if that was what he meant, how could he know about it - unless Kat told him. Anger flared briefly at the thought, but she was quick to tramp it down. If Kat had told Tommy, she'd had her reasons.

"Then why are you here again, Tommy?" She ignored the fact he hadn't _really_ answered her question and pushed to the next one simmering in her mind. It didn't make any sense to her that he was concerned about her welfare after the way she'd treated him. "I'm sure you didn't come all this way to watch me practice and, frankly, if I'm hurt because of the cool reception by the other Rangers I deserve it. That I didn't get their letters or calls aside, they stood by you when you needed you and I couldn't be reached to explain. That's what friends are supposed to do. So why come after me a second night in a row?"

His lips kicked into a mirthless half smile. "I can't help myself. Old habits die hard, I guess."

"Liar."

"What do you expect me to say, Kim? That I'm worried about you? Yeah, I'm worried. I'm worried you're going to have second thoughts and break another promise to me. Or that you're going to be stressed out like the last time and not be able to focus on anything. A part of me believes you're more exhausted by this whole deal than you think and you're going to hurt yourself again."

She was surprised by the pain she saw in his features, the raw remembered agony of that time. Despite the distance between them, the memory of her injury still hurt.

"Mostly, Kim," his voice was taught, strained as he continued. "Mostly I don't want to go through that again. It almost killed me the last time, losing you to injury a second time is inconceivable."

She was touched by his concern but a little annoyed he didn't believe she knew her limitations. "I did learn from that, Tommy. No matter what you might think, I didn't enjoy being in the hospital - I know when it's time to call it quits."

"Even when it means walking back in the dark?"

Her lips kicked into a half-smile. "I've learned a few _other_ things while in Florida too; one of them is how to defend myself."

"Kim?"

She whirled as the voice echoed faintly from the gym entrance, her gaze darting to Tommy. He regarded her steadily and she knew in that instant that getting him to leave was going to be impossible. He had things to say still and wasn't going to disappear until he was good and ready. Her eyes narrowed and her voice dropped to a hiss. "Well, don't just stand there, hide!"

He smiled faintly, making no move to do so.

"You're the one who insists I get to Pan Globals. If they find you here, I could get kicked off the team. Hide or it's your funeral!"

He finally did as she asked, dropping prone beside the thick mats and effectively disappearing from sight. Kimberly eyed his hiding place dubiously but decided they didn't have time for anything more. She turned, hopping back up onto the beam and assuming one of the positions of her routine. Tommy was visible from the corner of her eye, his head turned to watch as she gracefully bent backwards to grab the beam behind her.

"Kim?"

The call came again, this time closer as Kimberly finished the move. "Over here!"

The click of heels on the floor was audible as the individual entered from the main area. The sound abruptly died as the shoes hit the padded floor and the intruder stepped into the light. Kim managed a smile for her teammate. "Hey Ali, what brings you here?"

Ali, a petite Native American girl with luminescent dark eyes, smiled hesitantly, looking around. "Are you alone?"

Kimberly resisted the urge to look at where Tommy was ducked just barely out of sight. "Of course. Was there something I can do for you?"

Ali glanced about nervously. "Actually I wanted to ask you something."

Kimberly shifted on the beam, dropping down to take her weight on her hands again. "What's on your mind?"

"Why'd you have your door locked this morning?"

Kimberly cocked her head at the other girl, not understanding. "Pardon?"

"Your door. You don't normally lock it."

"I had a rough night." Understatement of the year. _No one_ would have believed her if she'd told them exactly where she'd been the night before. "I needed some time to myself."

"Oh." Ali fell silent for a moment. "Who's Tommy?"

Kimberly slipped, her elbow buckling painfully, but thankfully she was low enough she simply landed crotch first on the beam. She rubbed her elbow, desperately wishing Tommy was anywhere but there at the moment. "Tommy? Surely you remember when I first got here."

"Your... ex?"

Kimberly nodded. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well, when I came to wake you up this morning, I swear I heard you shout his name. Only it wasn't normal, you know, like when you have a dream about people you used to know. You sounded... fearful."

Kimberly bit her lip, chewing on the bottom corner. "I had a nightmare." She twisted gracefully off the beam, ignoring the twinge in her elbow. "There are a lot of unresolved issues between Tommy and I - I guess they just decided to sneak back in while I was dreaming."

Ali didn't look convinced, but she nodded. "Do you need to talk about it? The dream I mean?"

Not in this lifetime with Tommy drinking in every word. "I'm alright, I promise. It threw me off today, but I was doing better tonight. I should be back up on the beam and on the floor without a problem tomorrow."

"If you say so." Ali took the several steps needed before engulfing Kimberly in a hug. "If you need to talk, you know where to find me."

"Thanks Ali." Kimberly returned the hug before pulling away with a smile. "I'm alright; really."

"Did you want to walk back to the dorm with me?"

"I've still got a half an hour before I have to be back. Go ahead; I'll be okay."

Ali smiled, nodded, and disappeared back the way she'd come. It wasn't until she heard the faint echo of the door closing in the stillness of the gym that Kimberly realized she was holding her breath and let it out. That had been _close_.

"Nightmare?"

She stiffened, having hoped he wouldn't bring it up. "Yeah." She turned, rubbing her elbow and stretching it out. She'd hurt it, minor sprain by the feel of it, and would need to ice it before bed. "It's no big deal."

"You cry out loud enough to make a teammate worry about you and it's no big deal?" He crossed his arms over his chest in a stance she recognized as one of Jason's - it was his I'm-not-buying-it stance. Under other circumstances, the similarity might have made her smile.

"It's been a long day - go home, Tommy." She turned away, reaching for her bag.

"I thought you still had half an hour."

"Not if we're discussing this I don't." The look she slanted at him was cautionary. She wasn't ready to open herself up to another round of yell at Tommy. It hurt to yell at him. Hurt in ways she hadn't known a fight could. Seeing him again was playing sweet havoc with her heart and her emotions were running high. She _hoped_ exposure would allow those emotions to settle eventually, but it was a slim hope. She doubted she'd ever be immune to Tommy Oliver.

"Do you dream about me often?"

She jerked her bag to her, rummaging around in the bottom for the ice pack she knew she kept there. "Drop it, Tommy."

An awkward silence fell, humming with tension and unanswered questions. Unfortunately for Tommy, Kimberly wasn't in the mood to deal with it. Being used as an emotional punching bag once a day was enough. Twice in one day had been awful. She didn't think her composure would survive a third. And she didn't want to fight with Tommy. That was the worst of it. If she jumped into this discussion they _would_ end up fighting again. Her heart ached with the thought. She missed what they'd used to be, the easy camaraderie that had allowed them to talk about _anything _without feeling uncomfortable. The differences were abundantly clear as Kimberly settled herself on the mat, finally finding the ice pack, and pulled it out.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"Nothing major." She wrapped the elbow once in her towel and applied the ice. "I just shifted wrong. Ali caught me by surprise."

"Lemme see."

She jerked away as he crouched in front of her, reaching for the injury. "It's fine, Mr. Fix It. A good night's rest after I ice it will - Tommy!"

He'd grabbed her by the shoulder, pulling her close and deftly removed the make-shift bandage with a flick of his wrist. She tried to jerk away, but he held her fast. Not bruising, nor punishing, but firmly; just enough pressure to keep her in place without doing her damage. His other hand closed about her forearm and Kimberly swallowed hard. She was closer to him than she'd been since her departure at Christmas and the fine hairs on her skin stood up, as if they were too close to an electric field. It was a reaction she was well accustomed to around Tommy.

His touch was gentle, far gentler than she expected, as his fingers slid over the skin of her forearm and to her elbow. Prodding gently, his thumb and forefinger carefully explored the hollow of her elbow. Her mouth went dry and her heart began to pound erratically as he carefully examined the area she'd been icing. It was swollen, slightly fluidic, and painful when he touched it - but she didn't notice the pain. Her voice had deserted her with the first feel of his finger tips on her skin. She wasn't sure what shocked her more - that he'd willingly touched her, or that his touch was still as caring as she remembered.

He finally withdrew, wrapping the end of the towel around her elbow once more and placing the icepack over the most swollen part of it - a part she hadn't been icing. He stepped away. She didn't see the expression on his face, but only because her eyes were glued to his fingers. They departed reluctantly, his last touch more of a caress than an exploration, and one that made her shiver. She curled around her elbow, hugging it to her chest in an effort to cover the convulsion.

"It looks alright, Kim, but you should probably give it a rest for more than just tonight."

"I don't think coach would-"

"Ah," he held up his hand, drawing her gaze to his. "Why don't we go ask your coach?"

"We?" The word was a squeak more than anything.

"We; as in you and I. An injury won't heal right if you don't give it time."

He wanted them to find her coach and ask for the next day off? Was he _nuts_? "I can't-"

"You can."

Her brow knotted with his interruptions. It was a habit she didn't particularly like with him cutting her off every other sentence. "If coach sees you, especially at this hour, I could lose my place on the team. I wasn't kidding about that - he _really_ doesn't like us being distracted by outside influences."

"Makes this decision real easy then, doesn't it?" His grin was pure malice. "If you want to get to Pan Globals you'll just have to talk to him while I wait outside."

* * *

**Author's Note: I apologize for the long wait but there was a death in the family and life took over for a bit there. But, as you can see, my writing is picking up again. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Recovery's Discoveries

_**Part 11**_

She was going to kill him.

Tommy Oliver was a dead man for putting her up to this. He didn't even _like_ her for heaven's sake, what did he care if she permanently gimped herself and blew her dream? Her thoughts were peevish, undisciplined and completely beyond what she'd accomplished in her time in Florida. She'd lost her focus in those few minutes of having her arm examined. The only problem was, his touch had been everything she remembered it to be. There's been caring in those fingers, the same mixture of concern and competence that had always marked his handling of her. She couldn't have told him no after that if she'd tried - and she had. Not very hard, but the token effort had been made.

It didn't help that Tommy had, after inspecting her arm and blackmailing her for her cooperation, had wrapped her arm carefully in the towel and ensure the ice pack wouldn't move while they walked to her coach's condo. He lived to the south of the main complex where the girls were housed in a modest single story bachelor pad that connected to a small cafe the girls could frequent. She'd never been inside, but Kimberly suspected it was as sparse and orderly as the man himself. While conscious of his image, her coach wasn't one to suffer frivolities in himself or his athletes.

Kimberly stopped at the end of the unadorned walk-way, casting a murderous look at where Tommy was hiding - to the left of the building, out of sight beside the door. He'd wanted to hear everything and had been adamant about it because, he claimed that if she went on her own, she'd tell coach it was nothing. Which, she thought peevishly, it was. Lifting her hand, she met Tommy's gaze with a glare and knocked on the door resolutely.

The outside light came on almost immediately. There was the sound of someone moving around inside before she heard the bolt being thrown back. She managed to plaster a semi-smile on her lips as the door opened a fraction and her coach's head appeared. He, thankfully, didn't look like he'd been pulled from his bed, but the frown that crossed his features as he took in her appearance was dismayed and dour.

"Kimberly! What have you done to yourself?"

"Nothing serious, coach. I think I sprained it."

He sighed mightily, as if resigning himself to a greater injury. "Alright, let's see."

She offered her arm to her coach as he stepped out onto his front patio and closed the door behind him. Standing patiently, she managed not to wince as he unwound the towel and tilted her arm this way and that. She endured his rougher handling patiently, knowing he would come to the same conclusion as Tommy had no matter what she wanted. He finally released her arm, but wrapped the ice pack in the towel and handed it back to her. "No practice for you tomorrow, Kimberly. Twenty minutes of ice and then off, and then ice. Your teacher tells me you're behind in your English assignment; this will give you the chance to catch up."

Kimberly inwardly cringed at the subtle rebuke. She didn't spend enough time on her school work and she knew it. Not that she slacked purposefully, but she'd been unable to concentrate on the work when working on her gymnastics had been that much more rewarding. "I'm excused from the gym tomorrow?"

"Only for tomorrow. I want you to see the trainer first thing the following morning."

Kimberly managed a nod and a smile before her coach disappeared back into his home. She exhaled a long breath and turned sharply, walking away from the building and the knowing look Tommy was sure to give her.

He caught up with her as she headed back towards the dorm, falling into step. "A day off, huh?"

"From gymnastics maybe, but it's hardly a day off. I have quite a bit to catch up on if I want to keep up with my classes."

"So how'd you fall behind?"

The look she slanted him was dubious. "What do you care?"

"I would be a real shame if you achieved your goal at the expense of your future." He shrugged. "You're the one who always told me the academic was more important."

"You got what you wanted, Tommy. Why don't you just go home and leave me alone?"

"Just don't injure yourself further, Kim; we might need you."

She rounded on him just as he saluted her with two fingers and then disappeared in a streak of red light, teleporting away and back to Angel Grove. She stamped her foot, wanting to throw the ice pack, preferably right into his smiling face - and wipe the smile that didn't reach his eyes from his lips. Infuriating, insufferable man; she didn't know why she put up with him!

Kimberly was fuming on her way to the dorm until she reached the main entry and the row of mail boxes. Her temper eased, the anger draining away as the revelations of that evening came back. Tommy had insisted that the guys, Billy, Adam and Rocky had written her, but she'd never gotten their mail. Was it possible that her coach had really removed those letters and things from the mail before it reached her? Would he still have them or would he have gotten rid of them? It was a crime to tamper with the mail and while Kimberly didn't want her coach to go to jail, she certainly didn't want him to continue interfering with her mail. And not likely just her mail, but everyone in the program's mail.

It wasn't fair and it wasn't right.

She'd think of something to set that particular score right later, for the moment she was going to head to bed and enjoy the uncharacteristic opportunity to sleep in come morning. It was something that happened only when Coach closed the gym for repairs to the equipment and since the equipment was kept up daily, it hadn't happened yet in her time there.

Kimberly slipped into the dorm, making her way silently past the closed doors of the others who were already asleep and stepped into her own room the moment she reached it. She checked her watch, noting that she had at least another ten minutes before she began applying ice again, and took the opportunity to put her things away. Her elbow twinged when she moved it a certain way, but it wasn't as bad as it had been when she'd dropped off the beam. She still couldn't believe she'd let herself be surprised by Ali's question. It was a dead give away to her feelings, and Ali had certainly caught it.

With a sigh she pushed the thought away as she shrugged into her sleep wear and pulled the white bear from its corner. Cuddling it, she curled up on her bed. The ice pack was nearby so she applied it to her elbow, setting her watch timer for twenty minutes. Exhausted, her head dipped lower until it was cradled on the soft, plush fabric of the bear's head. Her eyes closed as the emotional strain caught up with her.

She woke briefly when the alarm on her watch chimed but only briefly. The icepack, no longer cold, went in the trash can before she flicked the light off and slid between her covers. The little bear was hugged tightly to her chest as her head dropped to the pillow. Before slipping completely back to sleep, she wondered idly if every day was going to be a roller coaster like the last few. Despite the exhaustion, both mental and physical, that accompanied her into dreamland, there was only so much she could take. Eventually something would have to give and Kimberly didn't yet know what that could possibly be.

She didn't dream that night, not that she would remember later, and not anything that would have comforted her. The scenes which flashed through her dreams were memories of happier times. Memories of discussions and playful days - of trust and friendship that had dominated her days while in Angel Grove. The contrast to what she'd come to was sadly obvious, but not a conclusion she would reach in the following days. Deeply asleep, her mind processed the differences and began working its way towards an outcome.

When she woke the following morning, Kimberly found she felt little rested. Her mind was still whirling over the fact that her friends had tried to write her - and those letters hadn't ever gotten through. It was still puzzling over why Tommy seemed unable to leave her alone, especially when she wanted it most. Worst of all, she'd woken with the horrible suspicion that she'd made the wrong decision and gone after a secondary dream; a dream that had ceased to be as important as she'd one believed in the face of all that had happened.

Wallowing in her confusion and indecision for a time, Kimberly's gaze finally landed on the clock and she sat upright with a start. Her elbow protested the weight of her torso and she relaxed as the events of the previous evening came rushing back. She curled back down in her bed, snuggling into the warm covers with a satisfied smile as she pulled the bear once more against her chest. She didn't sleep, but she did doze, her mind unable to reach the restorative level it needed while churning so fiercely. She stayed that way for over an hour before finally climbing out of bed. She changed into a loose pair of pants and a loose pink top before emerging from her room.

The dorm was quiet, quieter than it had been when she'd returned the previous evening. She headed for the communal kitchen where they kept a cupboard full of instant icepacks and various first aid items any gymnast would need. She debated using them before turning to the freezer. There were several bags of frozen peas no one had any intention of eating in one corner - perfect for make-shift ice packs and making it unnecessary to break open a new one. Plus, as a bonus, the peas could be refrozen.

She collected one of the bags and a tea towel before returning to her room. She spent long hours that morning icing and removing the ice pack at 20 minutes intervals as her coach had suggested. In between applying and removing the bag, she worked on the English assignment the tutor had assigned - the one she was supposed to have handed in the day before. She made a face. Her tutor wouldn't have believed her if she'd tried to explain why she'd never gotten around to finishing her project.

That thought distracted her once more and, by noon, she was ready to scream.

Tommy and his infuriating attitude kept intruding into her report. The sound of his voice echoing in her mind, sometimes scornful, sometimes helpful but always distracting alternatively gave criticism and praise. Sometimes it would simply repeat things from their past - like the reverent way he'd once called her "Beautiful". She kept pushing it away, sure that her discipline - the one she'd developed to be able to concentrate around thoughts of him - would kick in. Unfortunately, she hadn't counted on her mind's insistence and, with only the conclusion left, pushed her report away in disgust.

The man had _no right_ to intrude where he wasn't wanted. Especially after the stunt he'd pulled the previous evening by blackmailing her into talking to her coach. She sighed, rubbing her forehead as she attempted to bleed away the tension. Tommy had been right for all she was still mad at him. Her arm ached this morning and had a stiffness that hadn't been there before. If she'd gone to practice that morning it would have likely collapsed underneath her and she'd have been out for longer than the day. Tommy would just love knowing he'd been right - not that she was about to admit to her arm hurting if it came right down to it.

Tommy. What _was_ she going to do about him? He was so distant, such a stranger to the man she remembered - and yet he wasn't. He was just more guarded, more serious, but he was still the same Tommy underneath the hurt. She knew it; she'd seen it. He was still protective of her, one of the most endearing qualities as he'd made it a point to be her white knight; he'd been her prince, her dream and cowboy. She grinned. Literally and figuratively.

She leaned back in her chair, kicking her feet to the table top and pushing her project away with the heel of one foot. Crossing her legs at the ankles, she leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling as she began another round of ice on her elbow.

They'd shared a lot of good times, she and Tommy. More good than bad, and the bad only when under a spell. But this, she knew, was no spell. Before, when compelled to be something other than they were, they'd always made up quickly, knowing that each would never do anything to hurt the other. Not consciously, and never deliberately. But Kimberly knew that was wrong, for she had. She'd deliberately set out to injure him and succeeded by going for the areas where she knew him to be the most vulnerable. For the areas that she knew because of the absolute trust he'd put in her.

She closed her eyes against the sting of silent tears she had no right to shed. Tommy hadn't deserved her harsh treatment - he'd deserved better; better than she was, better than she had become and better than she'd ever be. Yet, somehow, he was unable to stay away. He kept showing up like the proverbial bad penny - though she silently believed _she_ was the bad penny who kept turning up in _his_ life - and challenging her to be better than she was.

Maybe that was it. Maybe that was why they'd been such a good match. No matter what they'd been friends first, they'd supported one another, but most of all, they'd challenged each other to grow. They'd both changed a lot in the time they were together, mostly growing in the same directions as their strengths and weaknesses complimented one another. A smile tugged at her lips. Strengths and weaknesses. She shook her head in wonder. They'd had a lot of those when they'd first become Rangers - more weaknesses than strengths. She knew it had been Tommy's influence and patience that had enabled her to become proficient at fighting putties and the various monsters Rita and Zed had thrown at them. Only because he'd took an active role in helping her improve had she come so far so fast. Jason had helped, but she hadn't wanted to make him proud of her the way she'd yearned for Tommy's approval.

Was she still looking for his approval? Still wanting that smile, that "good job" speech and the offer to buy her an ice cream or soda? Still doing what she believed he wanted her to do because making him proud of her made her happy? She didn't think so, but it was distinctly possible. She'd only gone to Florida because of his support because she'd wanted to make him proud of her - and yes, because she'd wanted to. But it was Tommy's insistence that she follow her dreams that had always made the difference one way or another.

She grimaced, dropping her feet from the table top and settling forward once more as her eyes landed on her paper without really seeing it. Tommy. Tommy. It always came back to Tommy. What was it about him anyway? It wasn't just his looks as she'd known handsomer men - though not many - and none of them drew her the way he did. She could still remember the first time she'd seen him and while it had been his looks that had drawn her attention, it was the quiet self confidence, his willingness to step in when someone needed help and his innate honesty and goodness that had kept her attention.

But there was something more there, something she didn't understand and it was that something that had drawn her forward to help when Alpha had appeared to request her assistance. She hadn't agreed to help just out of friendship, but out of some deeper desire she still couldn't identify. She'd been terrified _for_ Tommy when she'd heard he'd been once again turned against the Rangers. Sure, she'd been afraid for the rest of her friends, but she'd been most concerned about Tommy.

Had Zordon been wrong to bring her back into this? Had he made a further mess of things to the point where it was better to retire the Pink Ranger Powers than keep them?

"Kim?"

She jumped, dropping the barely cool peas from their perch on her cocked elbow where they hit the floor with a _splat_ kind of sound.

"Sorry, I didn't want to scare you."

"Just out of my wits. I'll recover."

"You look out of it. Are you okay?"

"Just following coach's orders. I sprained my elbow last night while I was working out."

"Oh." Ali snagged another chair from the small table and reversed it, straddling the base gracefully as she folded her arms across the top. "Anything serious?"

"Nah. Nothing a day of rest won't cure," Kimberly managed a smile. "So what brings you back?"

"I've been sent to check on you to make sure you're not slacking." Her eyes twinkled merrily as she revealed the chore. "Are you slacking, Kim?"

Kimberly blushed slightly but grinned good-naturedly. "Guilty. I guess I'm kinda day-dreaming."

"You looked pretty serious. Must be something intense."

"You could say that."

"Anything I can help with?"

Ali was always trying to help, but Kimberly knew she couldn't confide in her young teammate - not the way she needed to - and still maintain her focus. She _almost _laughed. Focus. That was a joke. She hadn't had focus since Alpha's appearance and dire tidings. She shook her head regretfully. "Sorry, Ali, but this isn't something you can help with. I need to muddle through it on my own."

"You sure? Talking it out can sometimes help."

"I appreciate the offer, I really do." Kimberly smiled to take the sting out of the rejection. "I'm just not ready to talk yet, that's all. You'll be the first to know when I am."

"It's about Tommy, isn't it?"

Kimberly arched her eyebrows in surprise and cocked her head at the other girl. "What makes you say that?"

Ali shrugged, ducking her head a little as color tinted her cheeks. "You've just been distracted, that's all - kind of like you got just before Christmas."

"Before Christmas?"

Ali nodded. "You know, when you were planning your trip back home? Coach was super angry about how much time you were taking off to go. I doubt he said anything to _you_, but we heard about it whenever you weren't around. Coach said we should all take your circumstance as a lesson."

Kimberly's smile died. "A lesson? What kind of lesson?"

"About distractions. How a boyfriend or friends who have other interests interfere with training and the time necessary to be able to make it as a world class gymnast."

"Really?"

Kimberly was less than impressed. The closer she came to Pan Globals, the more she heard about things like this from their coach. He was a fabulous coach, but seemed to lack the basic humanity of the people around him. He was totally focused on gymnastics - so completely that he seemed to miss the truly important things in life. The things that made it worth living that would be there should gymnastics ever become impossible for one of the gymnasts. It wasn't that she wasn't a dedicated gymnast; it was just that she believed in pursuing other interests on top of that passion. It wasn't an attitude she agreed with and one she'd ignored in favor or doing her own thing.

Ali was nodding her agreement. "We weren't supposed to say anything, but now that you're completely focused on your gymnastics - and don't really talk to the people back home - coach says it's a perfect example as to why we need to be as self sufficient as possible while we're in training."

"I think coach needs to reexamine why I do what I do." Kimberly's response was dry. "My friends aren't a distraction, Ali - they're my drive. They're the reason I do what I do; they're the ones who insisted I had to follow this dream when I might not have otherwise. I don't think coach understands that."

Ali shrugged. "Whatever. I'll just be glad when Pan Globals are over with."

"That makes two of us." Kimberly grinned, leaning down to scoop the bag from the floor and getting gracefully to her feet. "You should get back to practice before coach comes looking for you. Thanks for checking in on me, Ali."

Ali shrugged away the thanks. "We'll see you later, Kim. Take care of that elbow."

Kimberly replaced the bag in the freezer and turned as Ali disappeared, the sound of the door opening and closing a minute later audible through the dorm. She frowned, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned back against the fridge thoughtfully. She was learning more and more about her circumstances that were making her uncomfortable, but accepting.

Tommy's ultimatum for having her move back to Angel Grove was looking less like a sacrifice and more like salvation. Not that she was about to tell _him_ that.


	12. Absentee Ranger  Objections

_**Part 12**_

Kimberly reported as ordered the following morning to the trainer and was told to take it easy for one more day and to continue icing in the routine she'd already been doing. To keep herself occupied, she'd found the tutor Coach used for the team and worked on the next projects in all of her subjects. Diligently plodding through the courses, she deliberately did more work than she needed. Not only did it keep her mind off Tommy - whom she now hadn't seen in just over 24 hours and was starting to see in the shadows - but it also meant she'd be able to spend time on other things in the event of a catastrophe.

The days passed and Kimberly was given a restricted clean bill of health with the instructions not to over work the arm. Placed on limited access, she concentrated on doing the moves she could without the use of her left arm and even worked a few of them into the floor routine she had planned for the Pan Globals. Her coach was less than thrilled at the restrictions and chafed at the delay, hounding the trainers to speed up her recovery - but they remained firm. For the better part of that week, Kimberly was on 'light' training, and had many hours outside those set aside for study to herself.

She focused on getting her school work finished and keeping her legs and body limber. She might have been under the instruction to take it easy on the one arm, but it simply meant she focused on the other aspects of her body and what it could do.

Through that week and into the following, she heard little from the Rangers. Tommy didn't make another appearance to check in on her, though she'd half expected him to show up nightly to make sure she wasn't overworking herself. Jason contacted her a couple of times to let her know how Katherine's recovery was progressing. The blonde had been told by her doctors that she'd be unable to travel for the better part of the next three months and so it would prevent her from leaving the country. Katherine had been disappointed, but something in Jason's tone had told Kimberly that it was a disappointment that was for show.

She'd been unable to wrangle any information about him and Kat out of her uncommunicative friend, but comforted herself with the knowledge that she'd be able to go see Katherine on her own and get the scoop from her. Jason, from what he'd said, was spending every spare moment with Kat to her delight. Kimberly wished them both the best and knew, somehow, that Jason would eventually wear down Katherine's reserves. Kimberly couldn't believe she hadn't seen their attraction before as it was so very obvious now. Or maybe she hadn't wanted to see the attraction. Whatever the reason, she was just glad that Jason had finally found someone he seemed to adore.

Two weeks passed before Kimberly heard from the gang and it was from Katherine, whom she'd called to check in on, that she learned the Rangers had seen action...

"So, how was it?"

Kimberly grinned, tucking the phone into the curve of her shoulder. "How was what - training?"

"If you want to call it that. How did it feel?"

"The same as always." Kimberly leaned back against the wall of the opaque booth that had been erected around the phone to lend an air of privacy. "A few lumps, a few bruises, but nothing serious. How're you doing?"

"The doctor says I'll be out of the cast next week and I can stop wearing the brace around my neck providing I promise to take it easy. I'm being let out tomorrow."

"So soon?"

Katherine laughed. "It's been almost three weeks!"

That long? Kimberly's smile faded. Three weeks since that fateful day when Alpha had arrived and drawn her back into the Ranger's game. On the bright side, she'd not been called in for anything more serious than a Ranger's meeting - and _that_ had been over two weeks ago. "I guess I've kind of lost track of time. Coach had been pretty hard on all of us with Pan Globals rushing up."

"Tommy told us about what your coach is doing."

He would have. Kimberly shook off the sour thoughts that accompanied the revelations about the coach she'd adored for so long. That was a confrontation that was fast approaching - but she would hold her peace until _after_ Pan Globals. "I've learned more than what Tommy knows, but now that I know what to look for, I find it hard to believe I missed it."

"You were just focused on achieving your dream." Kat's knowing, and understanding observation eased the band around Kimberly's chest. "Trust me; most coaches will do things to keep their athletes focused. His methods are just a little more extreme than most."

"And damaging," Kimberly agreed. "So, is Jason going to be around to help you check out tomorrow?"

Katherine's laughter was slightly nervous. "He said he would be."

"He ask you out yet?"

"Kimberly!"

"Well, it's a valid question," Kimberly grinned. "You should usurp his prerogative and ask him instead."

"He's just worried about me because I don't have parents here."

"Uh huh, whatever."

"How about you?"

"What about me?"

"Jason told me about Gasket's time-device."

"Time-device?" Kimberly arched her eyebrows. "What time device? What are you talking about?"

" Jason said the team had... they didn't call you in, did they?"

Kimberly felt a stab in the vicinity of her heart. "Call me in for what, Kat? What happened that I don't know about?"

Katherine exhaled heavily in her ear. "Jason told me that Prince Gasket had been using a device called Chronosapios to loop a day last week back on itself."

"Last _week_?"

"They didn't tell you?"

"I haven't heard a thing!" Kimberly felt the sting of that clearly, like a blow to the chest. "What happened, Kat?

"Well, Jason told me they were able to destroy Chronosapios by throwing it at the monster protecting it before Gasket was able to make it grow. Are you _sure_ no one mentioned this to you?"

"I haven't heard from anyone since Tommy left here over two weeks ago, Kat. I thought things were just pretty quiet." Showed what she knew. It was one thing to be an absentee Ranger - and while she appreciated their unwillingness to include her in the battles unless it was completely necessary, being left out of the loop all together was something she couldn't tolerate. "I guess it goes to show just how much they want me back in the game, huh?"

"Don't say that Kim," Katherine's tone was full of remorse. "Didn't they agree you'd be an absentee Ranger? Isn't this what you wanted, to only be called in if they needed you?"

"Yeah, but I didn't expect to have to hear about those battles from you - and days after the fact!" Katherine didn't respond and Kimberly knew she'd made her point. "Look, I'm going to touch base with the guys and have a chat with our fearless leader."

"Come and see me."

Kimberly grinned. Katherine knew her too well. "I'll drop in. See you soon."

Katherine said her goodbyes and Kimberly hung up the phone. Staring at it for a long minute, she frowned. It was just like Tommy to have either forgotten to tell her, or neglected to tell her deliberately to avoid making her worry. He'd been loath to pull her away from practice when she'd been in Angel Grove, and would likely - no matter what animosity there was between them - be just as reluctant to make waves on her training there. But the basic _courtesy_ of letting her know there had _been_ a battle would be nice.

Men! She pushed away from the wall and turned, heading back towards her room. It was a rest afternoon; the one day every few weeks that coach didn't insist they train because he had administrative work to catch up on. Which was fine with her; it was also the afternoon their tutor came in to ensure the girls were maintaining the academic levels required to remain at the facility. They didn't have school exactly, more like study groups, but if they fell too far behind, coach would cut them.

Kimberly pushed aside the thoughts of her coach as she entered her room. Closing the door behind her she paused and then re-opened it, hanging the "do not disturb" sign on the handle. She locked it behind her and looked around. She had the afternoon free - she was ahead in her studies and her routines were better than ever thanks to her injury. Not many athletes could say that and she was perversely pleased that she could. Not stopping to think about it, Kimberly lifted her communicator and adjusted the dial. Selecting a function she'd rarely had to use, she dialed it into Tommy's communicator's location and silently prayed he was alone as she pressed the teleport button.

Kimberly was dropped into a place she hadn't expected - Tommy's bedroom.

She gulped as she landed, nearly losing her balance on a haphazard pile of books beside his bed. She regained her footing and looked around. His room was almost exactly as she remembered it; except the paint was red instead of green. A smile played about her lips; her Christmas Ranger. She shook her head, turning, as she considered the locale. His room was neat and tidy, jeans and a t-shirt thrown haphazardly over the back of the chair by his desk, but no other clothing in evidence. Other than the books by the bed, there was very little on his floor.

Catching sight of a mop of curly hair on the pillow, her breath caught in her throat as she turned and - unable to help herself - stared.

Tommy was still asleep.

His covers were in disarray, evidence of how well - or lack thereof - he'd been sleeping. They'd fallen to his waist along one half of his chest, the other clutched lightly at shoulder height by his hand. Thankfully, they draped his lower body and Kimberly didn't want to even _think_ about the mortification she'd feel if he'd caught her in his bedroom staring at his indecently covered form. Her mouth was dry, her palms sweaty, and her anger had all but dissipated with the sight before her.

How could she be mad at him when he looked so... so _adorable_ and harmless?

A line creased his brow and he mumbled something in his sleep, shifting and rolling towards her, his arms encircling the blanket as if hugging it. Her eyes widened in dismay as his arm lifted and an ugly black and green bruise revealed itself down the side of his torso from just under his arm pit and reaching to his waist. She couldn't see if it went further as the waist of his boxers, which she could now just see a peak of - and they were red of course - prevented further inspection. Had he obtained the injury fighting Gasket and his monster?

Kimberly felt herself moving and, against her better judgment, settled on the edge of the bed. She kept one ear cocked for movement outside Tommy's room, but thus far she suspected he'd been left to his own devices by his parents.

The clock on his nightstand showed it was just after ten in the morning - and it _was_ Saturday. She supposed she shouldn't have been surprised to find him sleeping, but she was. Tommy had been an early riser and morning person when she'd lived in Angel Grove. Of course, it might have simply been the fact that he'd often joined her in the mornings to motivate her and get some cherished alone time. She had many memories of early morning runs with him that had special moments.

Lifting her hand cautiously and turning her thoughts back to the prone figure before her, she took in the bruise once more. He shifted again so he was mostly on his stomach and move bruises became visible on his back. With delicate fingers she lifted his hair from his neck and winced when another, this one purplish, greeted her gaze between his shoulder blades.

Whatever the battle he'd be in, it must have been fierce.

The ends of his hair curled about her fingers and she couldn't resist the temptation of rubbing the strands between her finger tips, the silky feel as soft as she remembered. She froze as he mumbled something else in his sleep, shifting as he did. Kimberly attempted to snatch her hand back, but his hair had curled around her fingers and knotted at one point, preventing her from moving.

Great, just _great_. The last thing she needed was for Tommy to wake up and find her hand caught in his hair. Carefully, cautiously, she reached out with her other hand and attempted to carefully unwind the strands.

Tommy twitched, his head turning away from her and easing the grip on her fingers. With her hand practically in her lap, she worked the strands free and reclaimed her hand. She rose immediately, determined _not_ to give into further temptation, especially not when she'd come to give him hell about excluding her.

She looked away from him uncomfortably, wondering if she should disappear as quietly as she'd come and contact him later before just popping in. Just to avoid, oh say dropping into the washroom while he was having a shower. The wicked thought made her blush and giggle, only to slap her hand over her mouth, her eyes darting back to the sleeping figure.

Who wasn't sleeping anymore.

"Kim?"

His hair was sleep tousled, his eyes slightly glazed from slumber and he wasn't _quite_ conscious yet. She had about thirty seconds to flee if she wanted to escape without him remembering her as more than a dream. He blinked almost comically, as if not believing his eyes, and then in an adorable move for a half-clad man, rubbed his eyes. She was given her opportunity, but she didn't take it. Couldn't. Watching him sleep and seeing the bruises had reminded her of just how dangerous their double life was.

When he opened his eyes again and focused on her, he pushed himself up on his forearms and stared at her in surprise. "You're still here."

"I'm not a dream, Tommy."

"Why not?" His regard was intent. "You've been a dream every other time."

She smiled faintly. "I doubt I pop in to yell and scream at you in your dreams."

"Yell and scream?" His echoed statement was accompanied by a hand running over his face. "What'd I do _this_ time?"

Kimberly couldn't find her tongue as he sat up, reaching for the jeans hanging from the back of the chair. She turned away, her face heating with embarrassment as she heard the fabric slide against his skin, the slight rasp of the zipper and finally the sound of the snap being done. Even then she took a deep breath and counted backwards from ten before turning.

Tommy was shrugging into a red sweater, his chest covered in one of the white sleeveless t-shirts she remembered so well. "I don't hear your screaming, Kim."

"I can't."

He arched his eyebrows in surprise, pulling the sweater over his head. "Can't or won't?"

"Does it really matter? I was all set to give you a piece of my mind - before I saw those bruises."

"They're nothing."

"They cover half of your chest and back, Tommy. They're _not_ nothing - and their brand new."

He finished dressing, all except his socks and his bare feet poked out from under the hems of his jeans as he settled back on his bed, tossing the covers casually to the other side of the mattress. "The Machine Empire has a habit of dropping in at inopportune times, Kim. We've all been injured to some degree or another. The bruising will fade in another couple of days."

"You're speaking from experience." It wasn't a question.

Tommy shrugged. "Not to sound crabby, but why are you in my room at ten in the morning on a Saturday?"

"Kat told me about the whole time-thing mess. She said you guys fought one hell of a battle without me."

"So you thought you'd come over and yell at me - I don't follow Kim."

"No one told me, Tommy, not until Kat and I spoke earlier. I didn't even know you'd been _in_ a battle, let alone been injured! And I only found that out because I happened in on you while you were sleeping."

"You didn't think to call ahead?"

"I wanted to get the drop on you..." she faltered and Tommy began to chuckle as she blushed.

"Well, I don't hear any screaming yet; should I brace myself?"

For someone who was_ supposed_ to be on the receiving end of her wrath he was remarkably good humored. "Did you get those bruises in that battle?"

"What does it matter?"

"It matters."

He nodded, leaning back and using his arms to brace his weight on the bed. "Yeah, that's where I got them. The Protectron was determined to keep me from Chronosapios. I got the one in the side when I was able to grab Chronosapios and Protectron grabbed me. Fortunately I maintained my grip on the orb that was Chronosapios. Smashing those two monsters together was enough to obliterate them both and set time back to how it was supposed to be."

Kimberly clasped her hands together at her waist. "So why not tell me after the fact? I know I said absentee Ranger, but I didn't mean to cut me out completely unless I was needed."

"I thought Jason would tell you."

From his tone of voice she knew he was telling her the truth. Kimberly smiled faintly. "Jason doesn't even remember I exist right now, Tommy. Why would Jason tell me anything when he can talk to Kat instead?"

They shared a knowing look before each looked hastily away, the awkwardness of their relationship still a hurdle to overcome. After several long moments of charged silence, Kimberly plunged ahead. "I can't really yell at you when you've got injuries like that you know. It'd be like... like kicking a cat when it had a broken leg."

"I'm fine Kim, just sore."

"Are you sure?"

"They look worse than they are." He nodded to her arm, changing the subject. "How's the elbow?"

"Good as new." She twirled it for his observation. "Coach was furious about the trainer's recommendation to stay off it for a few days, but they insisted that if I wanted to compete I'd do as they said."

"The competition's in what, two weeks?"

"Two and a half - do you have your flight booked?"

A shadow crossed his face and she instantly regretted reminding him of their bargain, even in such a roundabout fashion. He stared at her for a long moment before replying. And when he did, she knew he wasn't talking about the event but referring to her promise to return to Angel Grove afterwards. "Do you?"

"Not yet," her admission was reluctant. "I have to set a few things straight with my coach after Pan Globals."

"Things? You found out more?"

Kimberly's smile was sour. "Lots more. Let's just say he's not the honest, hardworking, _caring_ individual I thought he was."

"Didn't we establish that a couple of weeks back when you found out he was diverting your mail?"

"I still don't have proof."

"So why not search his office?"

Kimberly stared at him as if he'd grown another head. "Are you _nuts_?"

"It'd get you what you need."

"It'd also get me cut and brought up on criminal charges if I got caught! I can't just go waltzing in there, rifle through his office and confront him if I happened to find something."

"I could."

"And what?" She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him hotly. "You'd slap it across his face and demand he meet you for a duel of honor or some other such macho thing?"

He laughed - laughed! - at her idea. "Nothing so drastic, Kim."

"Then what?"

"I _was_ thinking of having a discussion with him about it."

"He knows you, Tommy. If coach sees you, he's sure to take it out on me."

"So I'll go in disguise. Having him interfere with you, now that you're a Ranger again, makes it Ranger business. It's _our_ best interest that he doesn't make _your_ life more miserable than necessary."

"Let it go, Tommy." She couldn't help but feel the uneasy truce they seem to have come to since he'd awoken was unraveling. She'd seen him relaxed, almost friendly even, and he was withdrawing from her. "I'm already intending to have words with him once the competition is over. I have it on good authority that I'm being scouted for the Olympic team; coach has made no secret that the scouts will be at Pan Globals and he's pushing me accordingly."

"You haven't told him you're leaving."

It wasn't a question and the flat tone of his voice made her wince. It was _almost_ an accusation. "I also haven't told him I'm staying. He's trying to push me into a commitment and I've told him I need to consider it and ask me again after Pan Globals. Once that competition is finished I can have it out with him with a clear conscience."

"And what, Kim? Have him kick you to the street the same day?"

"Give me _some_ credit for forethought. It's not like I've been idle. I may not have booked my ticket yet but almost everything I own is still in storage. And it's my _own_ storage locker, not on the compound controls." She smiled faintly, keeping her temper firmly in check. He was being civil at least; that was something. "Everything else fits in one or two duffle bags."

"And that's what you're bringing to the competition?"

She nodded. "Coach is going to expect me to fly back to Florida from there; it'll be hard, but I don't intend to get on the plane with them."

"You're just going to what - teleport back to Angel Grove?"

"Ha!" She grinned. "I was thinking of flying standby."

"Uh huh, no way." He pushed to his feet, his expression dark. "Do you have any idea what kind of weirdoes hang around air ports just waiting for people who fly stand by to fall asleep?"

"What other choice do I have Tommy?" She matched his dark look, careful not to glare at him. "I'm not rich, I can't ask for mom's help in this and I can't very well alert coach to the fact I'm leaving. What other options do I have?"

He was quiet for a long minute, his gaze searching hers. Then, to her surprise, his expression cleared, as if he'd reached some kind of decision. His lips kicked into a half-smile. "What other option? You're going to fly home with me."

Her eyebrows almost hit her hairline. "_Excuse_ me?"

"I'll buy your ticket home when I buy mine. It's one way so it'll be less expensive."

"You can't be serious."

"Why not? It give you a travel buddy and it means I can bring the ticket with me instead of worrying about you being on standby. Plus, your coach will never know."

She stared at him, completely floored by his unexpected and generous offer. It would solve everything, give her a chance to enter the competition without that worry. It would mean a safety net, the knowledge that she was taken care of once more. She opened her mouth to accept and then snapped it shut before the words passed her lips. Could she accept that from him? Dared she? Was it a gesture on his part or did he want something more in return?

"Why, Tommy?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you do that for me?"

His smile turned amused. "For you? It's not for you, Kim, it's for me. So I'll be able to sleep knowing you're taken care of and not being taken advantage of my some scum bag because you're too exhausted to realize it. To make sure you keep your promise."

She wanted to slap him, to tell him in no uncertain terms that he could take his offer and shove it someplace indecent, but once again her lips refused to say the words she wanted to. No matter the motive behind his offer, no matter what kind of reason he gave her, he _had_ offered and that was the real point of the issue. She inhaled deeply and nodded once. "Regardless of your reasons, Tommy, I accept your offer."

"Good. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get on with enjoying my weekend."

Stung, she turned away and dialed her communicator to the appropriate section. She didn't even spare him a last look as she hit the button that would take her to Kat, and missed seeing the pained expression that crossed his face.


	13. Discoveries

_**Part 13**_

Kimberly appeared in Kat's hospital room moments later and covered her mouth in surprise. Katherine was awake, sitting by the window, but Jason was standing behind her, his hands lightly massaging her back muscles. By the look on Katherine's face in her reflection, she wasn't just enjoying the contact; she was thriving under it.

Kimberly stood where she was, torn between announcing her presence to her friends and leaving them to their private moment - one she shouldn't have seen. But would Kat forgive her if she forewent her visit and simply returned to Florida? She chewed on the corner of one lip, looking away embarrassed when Jason ducked his head to say something softly to Kat, and escaped. A moment's inspiration struck her as she ducked towards the door. She was just out of sight when she made a knocking noise and then opened the door.

"You awake sleepy- oh!"

Jason had moved when Kimberly appeared, but not far; he was simply no longer touching Kat, the intimacy of the small moment having almost completely disappeared. Kimberly felt a twinge for having interrupted what appeared to be a budding romance between them, but she would have felt guiltier if she'd broken her promise to Kat.

"Hey Jason, I wasn't expecting you here at this hour." It wasn't entirely the truth but it made a good excuse. "Don't you ever spend any time at home anymore?"

Jason grinned. "Kat's not a big fan of hospitals so we're taking turns sitting with her during visiting hours."

Kimberly suspected Jason snuck in after hours and was taking more than his fair share of "turns" but she wasn't about to call him on it. She simply smiled. "You always had a weakness for the damsel in distress."

"It's a Ranger trait."

They shared a grin as Katherine held out her hand to Kimberly. Kimberly stepped forward and enveloped the blonde in a warm hug. "You're looking much better today, Kat."

"Thanks. The company helps remind me there's life beyond here. Hopefully I've healed enough for the casts to come off today."

"And to be discharged."

Katherine colored, though Kimberly didn't see what she had to be bashful about with Jason's statement, despite the mischievous tilt of his lips. She looked from one to the other, slightly confused. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"A _very_ good thing." Jason's assurance caused Kat to blush a deeper shade of red.

Kimberly tilted her head curiously at the blonde, but addressed her words to Jason. "Mind giving us a few minutes? I have a couple of things I need to talk to Kat about."

"Something you can't talk to me about?"

She smiled, turning to look at him so it would take the sting out of her words. "I'll tell you later. Now shoo; you monopolize her enough when I'm not around!"

He didn't look at all bashful about it, simply grinned impudently. "I'll be in the hallway; holler if you need me."

Kimberly grinned as he disappeared, turning back to her still blushing friend. "Well, now that _that's_ over with. You two looked awful cozy."

Katherine wouldn't meet her gaze. "He's been very... attentive."

"Hmm, attentive is it?" Kimberly couldn't resist teasing her. "His attention is good for you; it's nice to see you smiling."

"Surely you didn't come here just to talk about Jason."

"Nah," Kimberly dropped into a nearby chair facing Kat so she wouldn't have to move. "I can do _that_ over the phone. I promised I'd drop by after I talked with Tommy, remember?"

The look on Katherine's face was almost comical. Whatever she and Jason had been doing, it had wiped the conversation they'd had earlier completely from her thoughts - Kimberly arched her eyebrows. "I take it you don't remember. Should I just go and leave you two to get back to whatever you were doing?"

"Oh no," Katherine reached out and captured Kimberly's hand, squeezing it tightly. "It's alright, honest. How'd your talk with Tommy go?"

She made a face. "It could have been better. I don't think we'll ever be friends again, Kat."

"Is that what you want Kim? To be friends with Tommy?"

Kimberly dropped her gaze to her hands, linking her fingers together in her lap and staring at them for a long minute. _Was_ that what she wanted? Did it really matter what _she _wanted? She sighed, shaking her head sadly as she reached an immediate conclusion. "It doesn't matter what _I_ want, Kat. He's made it very plain he doesn't trust me and can't trust me. Friendship is based on trust - any relationship is. Until I can prove to him that I'm trustworthy and earn his trust once again, any relationship between us is purely professional."

"You don't sound happy about that."

"Why would I be?" Tears stung the corner of her eyes. "Every time I see him, every time we argue, or fight, I'm reminded of a time when we _never_ did. It hurts, Kat. A lot. More than I thought it would."

Katherine was quiet, either not knowing what to say in response or knowing that nothing she said could help. Either way, Kimberly was grateful for the chance to reflect on her words. She hadn't realized until now just how much it hurt when she argued with Tommy. Not because they were arguing but because they were arguing in earnest. They'd disagreed enough while dating that arguments between them had been more like play fights to find middle ground. This... this was something completely different. This was arguing because they weren't willing to _consider _middle ground, let alone look for it.

She finally sighed, shaking her head as if she could shake off the pain of the thoughts the way a dog shakes off water. Forcing a smile, Kimberly looked back at her friend. "I think I got my point across though. Tommy said he expected Jason to tell me about the battle but..." she trailed off deliberately.

"But Jason is spending all of his time with me." Katherine smiled. "I never thought I'd be able to make anyone forget you existed, Kim."

"An intoxicating feeling, huh?"

"Empowering. Even though I'm not a Ranger anymore, I feel like I could take on the world!"

"Let's got you out of those casts and braces first." Kimberly told her as she got to her feet. "Then we'll talk about world domination."

Katherine's laugh was soft, but uninhibited. Whatever Jason was doing, it was good for her.

"I've gotta run before I'm discovered missing, call me later?"

"Only if you promise not to pry about Jason."

"Pry?" Kimberly affected a wide-eyed innocent look. "Whenever have _I_ had to pry?"

They shared another laugh before Kimberly bent down to hug her friend. "I'll keep in touch; good luck with your appointment today."

Katherine returned the hug as best she could one-armed and squeezed Kimberly tightly. "Thank you, Kim."

"For what?"

"Everything."

Not knowing how to respond to that heartfelt thanks, Kimberly retrieved Jason, was made once again to promise to call, and then disappeared - teleporting away. Only she didn't head for Florida. Appearing in the command center for the Rangers moments later, Kimberly found she wasn't alone and it was a person she had no desire to see at that moment. From the greeting, she figured the feeling was mutual.

"Oh, it's _you_."

"Hello Tanya."

The musician straightened from whatever she'd been doing behind one of the consoles and cast Kimberly a disparaging look. "I don't know why you bothered to take the pink powers if you weren't going to help us out."

"If you're talking about the time warp thingy, I didn't know until this morning."

Tanya made a disparaging sound. "Sure, right. You didn't know. It's not like you've got a communicator or anything - or like you wouldn't hear when we're being called in by Zordon."

"I _didn't _hear anything." Kimberly refused to back down in front of the other girl's hostility. "I didn't before I gave the powers to Kat either - not unless I was specifically called."

"Whatever." Tanya waved dismissively, the harsh look never leaving her face. "Just because you're on the other side of the continent doesn't mean you can shirk your duties to us simply because you _feel_ like it."

"Let's get one thing straight, miss high-and-mighty," Kimberly shot back fiercely. "My Ranger duties come first. They've _always_ come first. They always will come first. If you call me, I'll come. If nobody calls me or has the courtesy to let me know there's even been a battle, how do you expect me to help?!"

"Don't think for a second that I'm intimidated by you, Miss I'm the original Pink. You didn't show when we needed you, it's as simple as that."

"Tanya." They both turned as Zordon's face appeared above them, floating in its abstract way. "You are wrong to criticize Kimberly's dedication to the Power Ranger's cause."

"She didn't come when we needed her Zordon, what kind of Ranger does that make her?"

"She did not come because she was not called, Tanya. Kimberly's return to the Rangers was carefully thought out. Her communicator has been tuned to a different frequency than the rest of you to avoid having her called for every instance of an attack."

"But-" Tanya shot a venomous glare at Kimberly.

Zordon cut her off. "Being a Power Ranger is not meant to interfere with your life opportunities, Tanya. Kimberly has been given the opportunity of a lifetime and while her departure from the Rangers was because of this opportunity, with her identity still a secret it is possible for her to do both at this time."

"We don't know her identity is still a secret."

"It is logical that if the Machine Empire were aware of Kimberly's identity, they would attempt a similar strategy to Rita's, forcing Kimberly to choose between being a Ranger and her gymnastics once more."

"I've already been asked to make that choice, Zordon," Kimberly told him with a faint smile. "Once the Pan Globals are done, I'll be returning to Angel Grove to resume my duties as a Ranger full time."

"I am pleased to hear that, Kimberly, however, are you not giving up an even greater opportunity by doing so?"

"Maybe; maybe not. I think it's time I started planning what I want to do with the rest of my life and gymnastics isn't it."

"Then why not move back now and save us all the drama?"

Kimberly turned to look at Tanya in surprise. The confusion underlying the girl's hostility was clear, though the other girl tried to hide it. "Would you give up your dream when you were but weeks away from achieving it?"

Tanya stared at Kimberly, an unreadable expression on her face and for a moment Kimberly thought she had gotten through to her; that Tanya understood where she was coming from. But the moment passed and Tanya's expression turned hostile once more. "Just don't leave us hanging like that again. I don't know how you used to do it, but we Rangers don't like getting used as punching bags."

Kimberly opened her mouth, but shut it just as quickly, as Tanya teleported away. She turned to Zordon, frustrated. "Nobody got killed, what's her problem?"

"They all bear minor injuries from that particular battle, Kimberly. Tanya has had to learn to rely on her other Rangers now that Katherine is no longer one of them."

"I don't understand."

"Trini and you had a similar bond, as did you and Aisha. Each knew the other would always be there to back them up. Tanya and Katherine are the same way. Given time, and experience with your fighting style, Tanya will come to realize that she may rely on you. It will simply take time."

"And in the mean time I guess I'd better get used to that sniping."

"It is regrettable that you are finding it difficult to reintegrate with the Rangers, Kimberly, perhaps it would be wiser to retire the pink power for the time being."

Kimberly smiled. "No no, Zordon, it's alright. I understand where they're coming from and why they're hostile - and frankly, I do deserve most of it. I'll be alright. Once I'm back here for good, things should settle down more easily. It's not easy being an absentee Ranger on the other side of the continent."

"You are displaying a remarkable ability to bear up under pressure, Kimberly. Your training for the Pan Globals team has served you well."

"Thanks, Zordon. Just do me one thing for me though, okay?"

"What is it?"

"When the Rangers next see battle, send me a message after the fact that says they made it though alright so I don't have to go through another day like today."

"Agreed. May the power protect you, Kimberly."

She nodded; reset the coordinates on her communicator, and with a press of a button teleported back to Florida. She had things to set in motion, a confrontation to plan and a speech to prepare. Turning down the scouts for the Olympic team wasn't going to be easy.


	14. Pink Ranger's Return

_**Part 14**_

Kimberly and Katherine kept in touch over the next week and through the weekend. Katherine kept her up to date on her progress, and her delight at having been released from the hospital. The casts and braces had come off; though the former Pink Ranger had been cautioned to take it easy and not risk sever shocks or trauma to the areas. Ecstatic and willing to agree to almost anything for the freedom, Katherine had acquiesced to several checkups with the doctor a week and returned to school as well as hanging around with the gang.

In subsequent conversations, Kimberly learned that there were several topics the Rangers spoke of daily. A perverse sense of humor allowed her to find it entertaining when Katherine reported that Kimberly's return was one of the things they discussed the most. Tommy, surprisingly, stood up for her more than Jason or Katherine did. Not that Kimberly ever heard any of the discussions or saw i in his attitude towards her, but Katherine was adamant that Tommy appeared to finally be healing and moving through the pain that had crippled him for so long.

Katherine was cautiously optimistic for his recovery and cautioned Kimberly that his recovery would likely be tested once she was called to battle once again. Since the last encounter, things had been quiet again. So quiet in fact that the Rangers were starting to suspect that something momentous had happened - they just didn't know what yet.

Jason, according to Katherine, felt that the Machine Empire might be once again trying to usurp the Gold Rangers Powers. Katherine, for her part, felt they'd simply been caught off guard by the Pink Rangers disappearance. Hence, they were regrouping.

Between calling Angel Grove, practice and her studies, Kimberly found herself happier than she had been in a long time. She'd reconnected with friends and while none but Katherine seemed willing to talk for long, both Rocky and Adam had written her - had their letters go 'missing' once more, and finally believed her when she'd called to tell them she hadn't gotten their messages.

Tommy was still pushing for a confrontation with her coach, but Kimberly had adamantly vetoed that suggestion once more. The Rangers couldn't get involved; she would handle the man who'd lured her away from her friends and then forced a painful separation. Only she'd do it in her own way, in her own time.

Her last discussion with Katherine just the day before had been exciting. Katherine had told her that they were doing a whodunit party at the home of Detective Stone, one of the local law enforcement's detectives. Bulk and Skull were also participating, but each of the Rangers had been asked to come. Katherine had gushed about it, thrilled with the invite and the chance to play sleuth. Plus, they got to dress up and she was looking forward, she admitted in an aside to Kimberly, to seeing what Jason would wear.

With just eight days to the Pan Globals, barely over a week, and Kimberly was practicing her floor routine under the watchful eye of the trainers and her coach - and several other girls who wouldn't be competing this time around - when her communicator beeped. She was caught mid flip, the sound echoing through the gym as her hands came down on reflex and pushed off, sending her tumbling backwards.

Surprise quickly gave way to cold calculation. How to explain the noise, if she should, what excuse could she give that would be bought and how long could she leave without drawing more suspicion. She finished the run, dropping into the splits as her communicator beeped again, managing to keep her smile from faltering. She pushed herself to her feet, keeping her movements as natural as possible with the adrenaline beginning to race through her system.

"Kimberly, what is that noise?"

She managed a smile and held up her communicator; thankfully, it looked like a watch from the distance her coach would see it. "My alarm. I need to hit the showers early tonight. Is that alright?"

"Alarm?" He frowned. "What for?"

"I have a doctor's appointment to check my elbow; the trainer recommended it to ensure I wasn't hurting myself worse."

The trainer jerked as if she'd been slapped, looking guiltily towards them. Her coach glowered at th trainer. "Is this correct?"

Kimberly's communicator went off again, and she gritted her teeth against the insistent call. She had to get out of there - _now_.

"I suggested it but that was a couple of weeks back..."

"The Doctor had a busy schedule," Kimberly told him, grabbing her bag and swinging it over her shoulder. "I'm sure it'll be fine. I'll be back as soon as I'm able."

"Kimberly-"

"Gotta run coach; his schedule's _really_ tight."

She didn't wait to see what effect that little lie would have as she darted out the nearest exit. Looking back to ensure she wasn't being followed, she ducked into one of the dark, narrow shadows that lined the street and pressed her back to the wall of the gymnasium. Checking both left and then right, she lifted the communicator to her lips. "I'm here Zordon."

"Kim?"

"Kat?" She stared at the communicator in surprise. Katherine sounded panicked "What's happened?"

"You have to come quickly."

Kimberly didn't wait to hear more. "Are you at the command center?"

"Yes."

"On my way."

Kimberly hit the appropriate button and teleported. She appeared moments later and was promptly engulfed in a tight hug.

"You're here!"

Kimberly returned the hug, purely on reflex, and then pulled away to look at Katherine. "What happened?"

"It's awful, just awful!" Katherine began to pace. "The others have been kidnapped by Archerina and she wants me to face off with her in a duel to see who's better."

"Wait a second, who's Archerina?"

"Archerina is Prince Gasket's consort." Zordon informed her succinctly. "She is a powerful foe, Kimberly, and one who has no love for the Rangers, the pink Ranger in particular."

"How come?"

"I think she's jealous." Kat turned back to Kimberly. "She wears pink too and has to be the supreme pink."

"What about the other Rangers?"

"They're in another dimension," Alpha's tone was worried. "We haven't been able to get a lock on them yet."

"What'd you tell this Archerina, Kat?"

"I told her I'd meet her on the condition she let the others go." Katherine wrung her hands together. "I couldn't tell her I wasn't the Pink Ranger anymore, Kim, if I did she might have killed them."

Kimberly enfolded Katherine's hands in her own. "You did the right thing, Kat. Are you alright?"

"I feel useless."

Kimberly smiled faintly. "You've been more help than you know. But, if you want to help, give Alpha a hand and get through to the guys so they can give me a hand." She turned to Zordon. "Alright, Zordon, where am I meeting this Archerina?"

"The Forrest of Eternal Light; behold the viewing globe."

Kimberly turned her attention to it, her lips flattening into a fine line as she observed the pristine location - and the monster who awaited her.

"Archerina is a powerful foe, Kimberly. She has several powers at her command; however her bow is the most lethal."

"I don't suppose my power bow was ever recovered?"

"Unfortunately, it has been lost for good."

Kimberly took a deep breath. "Anything else I need to know about, Zordon?"

"The longer you can keep Archerina and Gasket occupied in the Forrest of Eternal Light, the better the chance Alpha and Katherine will be able to locate the Rangers and sent them to assist you."

"No problem."

"Kim?"

She looked to Kat. Katherine offered her a smile. "Be careful; Archerina's one tough lady."

"Just send me help, ASAP, and I'll be fine." She flashed a thumbs up at her friend. "It's Morphin time - _Zeo Ranger one; Pink_!"

The lights engulfed Kimberly with the same surging force as before, but - expecting it - she reveled in the power racing through her system. It took barely moments before the transformation was complete. Her feet had barely touched the ground before she was being teleported to the Forrest of Eternal Light. She landed easily, as light on her feet as always, and turned to search for the robotic woman Zordon had shown her.

Archerina was waiting, only she looked less than pleased as she looked the Pink Ranger up and down. "You're not Katherine - you're far too short."

"Good of you to notice, metal head," Kimberly told her, grinning behind her helmet.

"I specifically told that no good Pink Ranger that I wanted her to meet me here, what kind of deception is this? Where is Katherine?"

"The original Pink Ranger at your service," Kimberly dropped into an elaborate bow. "Katherine's unable to attend your little party, Archerina, so she sent me instead."

"I never said anything about stand ins."

"You wanted to fight the Pink Ranger; you're looking at her. Your time's up, tin brain."

Archerina shrieked in protest, her bow coming up swiftly and an arrow seeming to appear out of nowhere.

Kimberly, ready for the attack, waited only a split second as the arrow was released before jumping straight up and out. She came down in a drop kick, straight at the robotic archer. Her foot connected solidly, landing in the middle of Archerina's chest and dropping her to the ground. Kimberly didn't wait, calling on the sword that was each Zeo Ranger's weapon, and brought it down towards her foe.

Sparks flew as bow met blade and Kimberly was thrown backwards. Archerina's laughter was maniacal. "Is that all you can do, silly little Ranger? You're not even half the fighter Katherine is."

"I'm a little rusty, it's been while." Kimberly's admission was obviously not what the villain was expecting. "Sue me."

Another blast came her way and Kimberly barely dodged aside in time, diving into a roll and regaining her feet in an athletic move. She tumbled again as Archerina began to fire blast after blast at her. Unfamiliar with the powers of the Zeo Ranger and uncomfortable with the sword in her hand, Kimberly banished it back from where it'd been summoned. She dove at Archerina, her hands together to form a large fist, and struck her in the chest. Using the momentary contact, Kimberly pushed herself out and upwards, taking Archerina's bow with her.

Archerina's scream was pure rage as she was sent to the ground once more.

Kimberly twisted the bow in her hand, feeling the balance and the craftsmanship; it rivaled her power bow of old. But she didn't have any ammunition and with the power bow destroyed, she was unable to call on that source. She threw the bow away, back flipping into a handspring that took her further away from Archerina as she regained her feet. The Zeo power rushed through her frame, but Kimberly almost felt the way it _stretched _her, seeming to want her to do things a certain way, but now knowing completely how to focus that power.

She took a blow to the chest as Archerina lunged in, foregoing her bow for a more direct attack. Kimberly rolled with it, coming around to lash out at the evil archer with foot and hand. They traded blows, neither gaining the upper hand, and Kimberly's frustration growing as she fought to comprehend the Zeo's power even as she struggled to keep Archerina at bay.

Inspiration struck.

Sending herself up and over Archerina's head, she dove and rolled, regaining her feet several yards away. She held her hand up and called the Ninjetti coin to it. "You're good, Archerina, but you've always faced the Zeo and never the Ninjetti." She closed her hand about the coin and _willed_ the power of the Zeo to charge it. The rush was almost more than she could bear and she gasped as the powers seemed to merge for a single instant. Her hand tingled and Kimberly smiled grimly behind her helmet. She wouldn't give up; she had to save her friends.

"_Pink Ninja Power_!"

Pink light swirled and the Zeo armor slid away to be replaced with the Ninjetti robes she remembered so well. They fit intimately, closely, like a lover's embrace. It was the feeling of coming home, however, the confidence in _knowing_ what she could do in it; that lent her the most power. She took up a defensive stance as Archerina stared at her in surprise.

"Ninja Power? What's this?"

"Your worst nightmare, Archerina!"

Archerina fell back under the sudden assault as Kimberly unleashed a flurry of blows against the unsuspecting villain. The grappled, Kimberly using several tricks from her arsenal that sent Archerina sprawling or reeling. She used the speed that was the trait of the Ninja powers and seemingly disappeared into thin air as Archerina attempted to recover her bow and use it once more.

The pink ruffles on Archerina's shoulders and body were in tatters, hanging by mere threads after Kimberly's concentrated assault. Archerina was sent sprawling, her bow flying from her fingers as Kimberly landed one last, devastating kick to the archer's torso. Something gave under the power, crushing inwards, and Archerina let out an inhuman shriek of pain.

Kimberly landed lightly on her feet, planting one of them on Archerina's best to prevent her from moving. "You're beaten, Archerina. The terms of your match are met. Release the Rangers."

"Archerina, my love!"

Kimberly didn't dare take her eyes off the fallen foe beneath her, but she hazarded a glance backwards. Prince Gasket; she remembered him from the area. But did he remember her? "Move, princeling, and your fair lady gets it."

"I don't have to move, Pink Ranger, Nuklifier will do that for me!"

Kimberly was struck in the lower back by a powerful bolt of energy. It blasted her off her feet and away from Archerina. Only her training prevented her from falling straight on her face. As it was, she was only just barely able to tuck and roll as she landed, jarring one shoulder in the process. She regained her feet shakily. "Release the Rangers; you've had your fun! I fought you as stipulated!"

Archerina was being helped to her feet by Prince Gasket as the Nuklifier closed in. Kimberly dodged, barely avoiding a second blast, her body landing with a jarring that set her teeth on edge. She hadn't broken anything, she knew that much, but the bruise on her lower back where the energy beam had struck was throbbing. "I won, fair and square, Archerina. Keep your word!"

A laugh that ended on a hiss of pain was Kimberly's only response.

Nuklifier came in once more and Kimberly knew she was in trouble even as she dodged away. "Come on Kat, I need some help here!"

Gasket chose to enter the fight at that moment, closing in from her blind side, and she didn't realize he was there until a brush of air and the pressure changed. Dropping to the ground, she just barely avoided a swipe of his sword. As it was, Nuklifier was right there and she was forced to roll before being stomped by his massive feet. Gasket drove the point of the sword down and she was forced into another roll.

The blast of energy that caught her mid-roll and sent her flying into the air was unexpected, so unexpected she didn't have the split second necessary to react as she landed in a heap on the ground. Her head struck a rock as she was sent sprawling ungracefully and the world seemed to spin as darkness closed in around the edges of her vision.

Then, the unreal happened.

Four familiar shapes appeared between her and Nuklifier and her heart leapt into her throat. Blue, Green, Yellow and Red. The Rangers had arrived.

Red detached itself from the group, yelling a command she didn't understand even as the blurred shape sped towards her. Her eyes closed as Blue, Green and Yellow engaged the monster. It seemed like no more than a heartbeat before hands grabbed her urgently by the shoulders. "Kim! Wake Up!"

She groaned as she was gently shaken, her brain seeming to rattle around in her skull.

"Kim? Come on Kim, you've got to wake up. We need you."

It was that voice, that familiar, worried tone she'd never expected to hear again, brought her out of her stupor. Her eyes fluttered and finally opened, resolving on the red helmeted visor in front of her. She managed a weak smile that he couldn't see, but was reflected in her eyes. "Need me, huh? I'm not one to let you down."

"Are you alright?"

She nodded groggily as Tommy helped her sit up, rubbing the goose egg on the back of her head. "Peachy."

The sounds surrounding them suddenly coalesced into sharp focus as the Zeo Rangers battled the Nuklifier. Her head came up sharply, taking in the battle behind him. Her eyes widened as the Green Ranger went flying, only to have Blue and Yellow capitalize on the opportunity and return the favor. She turned her gaze back to the visor's darkened portal.

"Let's show this creep what a little teamwork can do - what do you say?"

Tommy opened his hand, extending it to her in a silent agreement and she took it, wrapping her hand around his. He hauled her to her feet, steadying her before nodding. "You go left, I'll go right."

"Gotcha." She tested her legs, feeling the strength coming back and looked to him for the signal. Nuklifier was regaining its feet when Tommy suddenly burst into action. Kimberly took it as her cue, calling on the crane's speed and whipping around the other Rangers to land a solid blow at the same time as Tommy. Their combined kicks sent it sprawling, the damage it had suffered causing it to short out.

Kimberly grinned behind her mask, hi-fiving Tommy before turning to the other Rangers. They were all back on their feet and had regrouped behind them. Feeling slightly out of place in her Ninja costume, Kimberly was debating changing back to Zeo when the earth suddenly shook violently, sending her into Tommy. He caught her, his arms sliding about her waist as he steadied her against the motion. His attention was focused elsewhere as Nuklifier was suddenly growing, becoming a giant version of itself and Kimberly knew in that moment his reaction in catching her had been purely reflex.

"Now would be a good time to return to Zeo."

She couldn't have agreed more and reluctantly pulled herself free. Tommy's hands dropped the second he seemed to realize what he'd been doing. Kimberly morphed quickly back into her Zeo costume. Tommy looked around the group and then nodded. As one, they reached for the sky and called on their Zords.

_"We need Super Zeo Zord Power now_!"

The Zords, called from their hiding place, appeared in the sky and combined, the thrill of it making Kimberly's heart race as each piece interlocked and finally emerged a stronger, more powerful Zord. The controls were reminiscent of the old Megazord so Kimberly adapted quickly. The Zord fought the massive Nuklifier, calling on the powerful interlocked Zords for massive punches that would have left holes in mountain sides.

Yet, despite the power, it wasn't enough. The Super Zeo Zord was sent stumbling backwards by a blast of power that staggered the Zord and rattled the Rangers inside.

"It's too tough!"

Kimberly jerked at the sound of Tanya's voice, despairing above the noise of shorted circuits and wires.

"We can do this, Rangers," was Tommy's immediate response. "We can't let Gasket win."

"But what can we do? Jason's still trapped in the other dimension."

"We'll think of something, Tanya." Rocky's voice was slightly strained. "We always do."

Kimberly looked around the cockpit of the Super Zeo Zord and then made a split second decision. "Drive for me; I have an idea."

"Kim! Where are you _going_?"

"Trust me!" She called back, dropping from the Super Zeo Zord and landing on the ground. "I've got an idea."

"You're brave to leave your Zord, little Pink Ranger," came the sudden taunting voice from above. "But foolish when I can squash you like a bug!"

"The only one who'll be squashed today is you, Nuklifier! I call on the power of the Crane Zord!"

There was a laugh somewhere behind her and she forced herself to block it out, concentrating on the powers that warred inside her. Someone called for her to be careful, another voice demanding to know if she was crazy since their Ninjetti Zords had all been destroyed.

But Kimberly knew better. _Her_ Ninja powers worked. For them to work, the Crane Zord had to be functional. If it was functional, it would come to her call.

The sound of something breaking the sound barrier suddenly boomed above them and she let out a whoop, jumping upwards and dodging a blast from a recovered Archerina's bow. "Let's do this!" She dropped into the cockpit of the Crane Zord, slapping her hands onto the controls with an exhilarated whoop. "Crane Zord online and ready to rumble. Time to recycle this tin can!"

She banked her Zord, flying away from the blast that came near and did a quick turn on the tail of the Zord, the nose dropping back to get Nuklifier in its sights. "Missiles away!"

Nuklifier didn't know what hit it. At the same moment Kimberly dropped the missiles, the Super Zeo Zord had unleashed a devastating attack with its sword, cleaving the monsters almost in twain. The missiles struck as it fought to reform, causing internal circuit damage and secondary explosions. Kimberly cry of victory was echoed by the other Rangers as the Nuklifier crashed to the ground and exploded, disintegrating into a cloud of spare parts and dust. She punched the air. "Take that you mess of spare parts!"

From her vantage point above, Kimberly could see Archerina and Gasket wave threateningly at the Crane Zord and then disappear back to wherever they'd come from. She grinned behind her helmet. Score another one for the good guys.

The Rangers sent their Zords back into hiding almost immediately and then teleported away, back to the command center. Katherine engulfed Kimberly in a tight hug the second the Pink Ranger appeared from teleport. The other Rangers de-morphed as Katherine let her friend go. "Kim, I can't thank you enough for facing Archerina."

Kimberly took the opportunity to demorph herself and grinned at her friend. "You don't need to thank me; they're part of my team. I'd have done it even if you hadn't asked." Kimberly was the recipient of another hug; the strength behind it making her wince. "Easy Kat, it's been a while since I was in battle."

Katherine drew back dismayed. "You're hurt?"

"Nothing a little R & R won't cure." Kimberly nodded to Alpha. "Thanks for getting the guys - but where's Jason?"

"We were unable to reach Jason's communicator during the emergency. With Archerina's defeat, he and the others have been returned to Detective Stone's home."

"Then we'd better get back there before we're missed." Tommy nodded to the other Rangers and Katherine. "Good job out there today Kim, you really saved our skins."

She smiled; Tommy was never one to give praise lightly. "Just doing my job; I'm glad I could help."

"Will you be up later?"

She arched her eyebrows, aware that every eye in the command center was on them, and forced herself to act casual; to _not_ read too much into that question. "Probably. I've got to make up for the last hour of practice I missed today. Why?"

His smile was faint, not quite reaching his eyes. "I'd like to talk with you about the battle - if that's okay."

She shrugged even as her heart plummeted. It figured; he was all business. "Fine by me; you know where to find me."

"Good. Let's get back guys. Jason's going to be sorry he missed this one."

Katherine, still wearing her communicator, teleported away with the others and left Kimberly to her own devices. She checked her watch and winced. _Two_ hours of practice, she mentally corrected. "I guess I'll be in touch, Zordon."

"Kimberly."

"Yes?"

"How did you call on the power of the Crane Zord?"

She cocked her head at the disembodied head. "How? The same way I always did. If my crane coin works, it stands to reason the Zord still has to work. I used the Zeo crystal as a power source."

"We attempted to do so when the Zeo crystals were fist discovered but found the Ninjetti coins did not maintain their levels of static energy."

Her smile was faint. "I didn't need a static level, just a boost."

"Kimberly, you do not understand. The Crane Zord _should not_ have come to your call with the crane coin powered by the Zeo crystal. The power levels are too faint."

"However it worked, Zordon, I'm just glad it did. Otherwise, it would have been a bad scene."

"Alpha and I will investigate. I would not recommend attempting to use the Crane Zord again, Kimberly. With the power levels as unstable as they have been, it could fail in the middle of battle."

"I understand, Zordon. Thanks."

Zordon inclined his head as she waved to Alpha and then teleported back to her dorm room. She had an alibi to cement and little time to do it before the following morning's practice.


	15. Suspension of Hostilities

_**Part 15**_

Tommy arrived as Kimberly was stretching out at the end of a tough routine. The lights were dim in anticipation of her departure and her things were packed to head back to the dorm. She was just straightening from a bend at the waist, her hands flat on the ground in front of her, when the familiar sensation of being watched touched her. She didn't look up, didn't need to, to know he'd arrived.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to show."

"I got side tracked."

Kimberly took her time to get the full feel of the stretch before shifting her position to stretch out another muscle and cocked her head at him; he was slightly skewed from her vantage point. "I take it you enjoyed your party?"

"It was fun."

She waited for him to elaborate, but he remained silent, looking away and around the room, as if seeing it for the first time. She held her tongue, wanting him to make the first move - _needing_ him to make the first move - and continued to stretch. He shoved his hands in his pockets as she straightened, collecting her bag in the same motion.

"Kim?"

She shouldered the strap, hoping she was hearing the hesitation she thought she was hearing in his voice. "What is it, Tommy?"

He inhaled and then exhaled deeply, a sheepish smile crossing his features. "I thought this was going to be easier."

Arching her eyebrows, she linked her fingers together on the strap. "You thought _what_ was going to be easier?"

"I owe you an apology."

"You do?"

He nodded, meeting her gaze for the first time since his appearance. What she saw made her heart leap into her throat. The pain was still there, but it was tempered with understanding and acceptance - something she hadn't dared hope for. He held her gaze for a long minute and took a step towards her, almost as if he was unable to resist the pull, before stopping with obvious effort. "I wasn't sure you were up to jumping right back into the whole Ranger thing. I mean, it's been almost a year."

"Don't tell me you had doubts when you were sprouting my virtues to the other Rangers."

"A couple." His smile was apologetic. "Zordon showed me the footage of your fight with Archerina."

"Is Zordon's recording our fights now?"

"Just the solo ones. Usually we analyze the tactics we use individually as a group and point out weaknesses so we can all learn from each other's mistakes." He shrugged. "Usually. I watched it on my own since I didn't think you'd like Tanya and the guys nitpicking."

"And?" She was ridiculously eager for praise. She could almost _feel_ it coming and she was self-aware enough to admit she needed it to salve her ego. Praise from Tommy had always done wonders for her self-confidence and, while the fight had helped, acknowledgement from her fellow Rangers - especially _this_ one, had always meant more than just winning a battle.

"You could have been more inventive with your taunts and you certainly didn't use your surroundings to your advantage." His eyes twinkled and it took her a moment to realize he was _teasing_ her. "You're a little rusty."

She burst out laughing. "Tommy!"

His responding grin was one she'd sorely missed and one she hadn't really expected to see when he'd first said he was going to come and chat about the fight. It was uninhibited and free; the Tommy she remembered. "You did good, Kim. Really good. I don't think Kat could have taken Archerina by herself but you had her."

"I didn't finish her though." She motioned for him to join her as she headed for the door.

Tommy fell in beside her, matching his stride to hers. "Without Gasket's interference you would have. You had her beat and she knew it."

"Won't that just make it harder the next time?"

"Possibly," He smiled faintly. "But you outclass her. A year off hasn't dulled your reflexes or your instincts - in fact, I'd venture to say you've gotten better."

Kimberly shrugged the compliment away despite the way it made her heart swell. "I may not have been a Ranger, but there are other dangers in the shadows in Florida. Jason helped a lot with that."

"So I gathered."

They continued to walk, neither saying a word as Tommy held the door for her, but for the first time in the month since she'd seen him again, the silence wasn't strained or accusatory. It was comfortable, companionable and reminded her of better times between them. Their eyes met and Kimberly knew he was thinking the same thing. He arched his eyebrows, as if to ask if she was as surprised as he.

She grinned. "Feeling better?"

"You could say that."

"Me too." She started down the steps from the gym, pausing at the bottom when he didn't immediately join her. She turned back, cocking her head. "Something on your mind?"

Tommy was watching her, a strange expression on his face, and one she didn't readily recognize. His steps were slow, deliberately so, as he descended to join her. He stepped close, stopping barely a hand span away as he watched her intently.

She was forced to look up into his face and her hear skipped a beat. The intensity in his gaze stole her breath and for a wild moment she thought he was going to kiss her. It wasn't that he seemed inclined to do it that made her face flush, it was the fierce, almost overpowering desire to _let _him. She was frozen, immobile by the heat in his gaze, and her breath escaped on a small gasp as his hand lifted, his fingers trembling slightly as he brushed the tips over her cheek bone. Her stomach roiled, coiling as it always did upon his touch, as if begging for more.

Their eyes remained locked and Kimberly saw the inner struggle he seemed to be fighting. She could clearly read his indecision and had no trouble interpreting the hesitation that was a lingering after affect of her actions. Yet, despite it, or maybe because of it, he seemed inclined to overlook her previous transgressions. His fingers were gently, tender on her face as they traced the curve of her cheek, up to her ear and carefully hooked a lock of her hair behind her ear. His fingers continued, sliding down, over the curve of her jaw and she unconsciously leaned into the caress.

A flare of something in his eyes - possession, desire, and something she couldn't understand - stole whatever resistance she might have had left to his touch. She cried out in soft denial when his fingers suddenly dropped away from her face - yet he didn't step back, didn't break the intimate discussion their eyes seemed to be having. Kimberly found herself wondering what he was reading in hers if she was able to read so much in his.

"What is it about you, Kim?" His voice was soft, almost a whisper that did nothing to break the spell between them. "What is it about you that draws me like no one else?"

She had no answer, in fact wouldn't have dared voice one if she did, for fear of shattering the moment. The longing in his voice struck a chord in her that brought her hand up of its own accord. It hovered, just shy of his chin, as if silently seeking permission. His eyes gave it when his voice did not, and the tips of her fingers lightly came to rest on the curve of his jaw. The touch of him was exactly as she remembered and her fingers began a quest of their own, tracing his face as he'd done to hers, but backwards. The soft touch did little to ease the ache inside her, the fierce need for a more substantial caress, but she didn't dare more. Couldn't. Not when she feared his rejection almost as much as his acceptance.

Tommy was still her weakness and tonight proved that like nothing else could.

Her fingers brushed over the curve of his jaw, barely touching the sensitive spot just beneath it, and she saw him swallow convulsively, his eyes closing against the surge of emotion that sprang to their depths. The spell on her seemed to snap as his eyelids dropped and she came back to her senses with a rush.

They were standing at the base of the well lit steps just outside the main gym in full view of anyone who walked by. She was flirting with danger and hadn't thought twice about it.

Somehow she found the strength to pull her hand away and take a small step back, but she couldn't bring herself to completely lose the intimacy they shared. It had been too long since Tommy and she had simply _been_ for her to stand losing it now.

His head bowed and his hands clenched at his sides as she watched him struggle with some kind of inner demon. Yet - he didn't step away.

Kimberly glanced about nervously, wondering if she'd be caught this time, yet she kept being drawn back to the slightly pained expression on Tommy's face. He hadn't yet opened his eyes and the sight tore through her with sudden, swift agony. She never could stand to see him hurt.

Acting without thinking and simply wanting to ease his pain - to share his burden - she stepped close once more. Decisively, deliberately, she took an extra half step and slid her arms around his waist, pressing close as she placed her head on his chest and squeezed.

His arms were around her in an instant, his entire posture relaxing into her embrace as his cheek came to rest on the top of her head.

Kimberly closed her eyes, fighting against a tightness in her throat and the renewed nervous jump in the pit of her stomach as she clung to him. The feeling of homecoming, of _rightness_ in his embrace had never ceased to amaze her, but this time, it was almost mind-boggling. No matter what had passed between them, no matter the figurative distance, her heart found solace in the protective circle of his arms.

Tommy's embrace eased first. "I should walk you home, Kim."

She laughed shakily against his chest. "I thought you said I could take care of myself."

"You can - I just want your company."

Her breath caught. Her company; he _wanted_ her company. The thrill that ran through her system made her shiver and Tommy's arms tightened around her again despite the balmy night air. She found herself nodding against his chest.

"Alright."

Despite her acquiescence, it took several minutes for them to separate. When they finally did, there was a different kind of tension between them. Not the strained, angry vibrations from before - those had all but vanished on the night winds - but the tense, almost anticipatory kind of tension would-be lovers enjoy. They didn't touch as they walked, though Kimberly could feel every brush of his arm as it came near. She felt electrified, charged and a little terrified at the intensity of her feelings.

Tommy broke the silence after several feet, seeming loathe to let it continue. "So I never did ask how your felt getting back into the Ranger suit."

"Awesome!" Her answering smile was uninhibited and just a touch crazed as she used it as an outlet for nervous energy. "It was like... like overdosing on double chocolate shakes at Ernie's."

He laughed at her comparison. "That good, huh?"

"I never thought I'd miss it with everything else I had going, you know?" She was surprised at how true it was, never having realized what was missing until that moment."I guess I didn't realize just _how _much until today."

"A little addicting, isn't it?"

"Just a touch," she grinned impishly at him. "But I think I missed the teamwork more than the battles"

"Would you mind letting the guys analyze your battle with Archerina?"

"Why would I mind?" She arched her eyebrows surprised. "If you can't find fault with it, I can't see Tanya being able to. It might just help smooth things over."

"That's what I was thinking." Tommy slid his hands into his shirt pockets. "I can't believe Pan Globals are only week away."

"You mean it starts in eight days. The competition is actually several days long with different qualifying rounds."

"So?" He cocked his head at her. "Are you nervous?"

"Nah, I have my own _personal _cheering squad."

"Anyone I know?"

Kimberly punched him on the shoulder, an affectionate and friendly jab. "You're awful!"

"Then it's a good thing I've already got my tickets." His eyes twinkled. "And that you're already packed."

Her smile faded a touch. "Yeah."

The sparkle in his eyes slowly died and the smile on his lips dropped. "You _are_ packed, aren't you?"

"It's not that." Kimberly looked away, towards the compound they were hastily approaching and was suddenly loathe to go in. She stopped so abruptly that Tommy over took her by an extra couple of steps before turning back to look at her quizzically. Kimberly wasn't watching him though; her eyes were on the lights, the _beacons_ left for the gymnasts protection. Her lips twisted into a mirthless smile.

"Kim?" His tone was concerned; the Tommy she remembered and the one who wanted to slay all her demons. "What's wrong?"

She sighed, waving towards the compound. "Everything, Tommy. I'm living my dream but I'm getting more pleasure out of morphing than I am sticking a landing."

"It's the thing with your coach."

Grimacing at his astuteness, she didn't deny his observation. "He's really a great coach when it comes to gymnastics, I just don't think he realizes what he's doing to these girls. I mean, look what he did to me!"

"He turned you into a world class athlete, Kim. That's not something to be ashamed of."

"But at what cost?" She turned to face him, her expression miserable. "If he hadn't come to Angel Grove none of this mess would have happened."

"Which mess?"

"The Rangers, the Pan Globals - you and me." She looked away, unable to meet his gaze and feeling suddenly awkward. "I think out of everything that hurts the most."

"It was your choice, Kim."

"I know, but it was the wrong choice for the wrong reasons and I messed everything up because of it." The breath she took was shaky. "I lost your friendship, Tommy, and that meant - _means_ - more to me than any dream of success."

He was silent, and she didn't dare look at him, gathering her courage as she fought to find the words for the question that had been eating at her since their reunion a month ago. Her knuckles went white on the strap of her bag as she fought against the sudden urge to run. The fear of his rejection was almost overpowering, yet somehow she managed to find her voice. Her mouth was dry when she finally pushed the words past her lips, wincing as her voice cracked.

"Do you think... Can we ever be friends again, Tommy?"

He didn't move, or react immediately, which she hoped was a point in her favor, and she chanced a glance at him through her lashes. His posture had changed and her question had dampened the tension between them, but at least his expression wasn't closed; it was simply thoughtful. Progress from their initial heated conversations - even from her surprise visit in his bedroom. _That _memory brought a flush to her cheeks and she ducked her head to hide it, waiting for his answer as her fingers began to cramp.

She jerked as his hand slid onto her shoulder and squeezed, her head coming up so quickly something in her neck cracked. His smile was easy, though a touch guarded. "I'd like to think so."

"Does… does that mean you'll be able to forgive me for this whole catastrophe someday?"

"Someday." He looked away, dropping his hand back to his side and sliding both into his pockets once more, as if to avoid touching her - or to resist the temptation. She _hoped_ it was the latter since he was doing that a lot tonight. "I should get back; I promised Zordon I'd do an analysis of the fight with Archerina to look for weaknesses."

"Watching it once wasn't enough?"

"It's always a pleasure to watch you work, Kim, not a chore. Kat was good, capable as a Ranger, but you've always been better. Three years of experience under your belt and now this," he waved one hand around them. "It's helped hone your skills, something she never had the chance to in her short time with us."

"Are you going to show the footage to the gang tonight?"

"I'm thinking about it. Tanya's being stubborn about this whole mess so I'm hopeful a battle analysis of your techniques will get her thinking. Not just thinking, but maybe start to change her opinion of you."

"Good luck; she's not exactly the friendliest person towards me."

"She'll get over it eventually." Tommy finally turned to meet her gaze once more. "Adam and Rocky aren't too impressed with their mail having gone astray, but I think I got through to them so Tanya's the last obstacle to be overcome."

"Unless the Machine Empire figures out who I am in the next week." She smiled faintly, worry lines tiling her lips a little off. "Prince Gasket might remember he's seen me morph and then I'll be back to square one."

"It won't come to that. Gasket's too immersed in the battle with Sprocket over who's going to take over now that King Mondo's gone that he won't likely think about it."

"And if King Mondo somehow returned?"

"Then we'll deal with it. I won't let them endanger you like Rita did, Kim. If we have to retire the Pink Ranger for a week than we retire the powers for the week and you can reclaim them once you're back in Angel Grove."

"That's not such a bright idea. If the pink powers had been retired, Archerina would have gone after Kat and killed her without thinking twice and the rest of you would still be stuck in that other dimension." Kimberly's smile turned teasing. "What do you think it would be like spending the rest of your life with Tanya, Bulk and Skull?"

"Not nearly as bad a listening to Jason whine about Katherine and his inability to get her to see him as more than a friend."

They shared a knowing laugh and a smile.

"Well, I'm glad I could spare you that at the very least. Speaking of Kat and Jason… I happened in on a cozy scene at the hospital which makes me believe that gripe might not have much substance anymore."

"Oh?"

A knowing twinkle appeared in her eye. "Let's just say that I'm optimistic that something more will come of it. You should get going if you're going to do that fight break down with the team."

"You'll be alright?"

"I'm not going anywhere but to bed," she assured him tartly. "I'm hopeful nothing will happen in the next week, but I _know_ it's probably wishful thinking, so I'll see you then."

"I'll be in touch Kim. Sweet dreams."

She smiled, biting her lip as he flashed a smile in return. A quick glance around and then in the flash of red light he was gone. She sighed deeply, fighting the urge to hug herself. The surreal sense of the evening didn't pass her by and she couldn't resist pinching herself. She wince as she did, rubbing her arm with a rueful smile.

It was no dream.

With a much lighter step than she'd had since sending that awful letter, she turned towards the dorm and the seclusion of her room. Tommy was thawing towards her, the Rangers weren't nearly so hostile and the Pan Globals were just over a week away. Her smile was uninhibited in its excitement; life couldn't get any better!


	16. Pink Revealed

_**Part 16**_

Kimberly's performance the following day was next to flawless as she totally committed herself to spending the final days before the competition to rehearsing her routines and making last minute adjustments. She was taking no chances with fatigue and even her coach cut her practice time in half. As she wasn't practicing new moves, simply running through her routines and keeping herself in shape, it left her with more time to concentrate on making the final arrangements and checking her things to ensure nothing went missing for her move back to Angel Grove.

She forewent informing her mother since it would have tipped off her coach, but did explain that she was considering taking a season off to consider her options and her future to prevent a payment from being made to her coach. It was a small tip that was unavoidable as her coach pressed her for a commitment to the Olympic team if and when the scouts found her performance favorable. Promising nothing more than to think about it, she focused instead on finishing that semester of school work and checking in on Katherine.

Katherine, back at home after being released, was full of excitable comments, including an update on Tommy's meeting with the other Rangers over the battle footage as well as some tips on how to handle Tanya. Kimberly had also asked that Kat speak with the Yellow Ranger as it would go a long way to making peace within the group. Kat had promised to do what she could on that front, though she'd been suspiciously silent on the Gold Ranger front when Kimberly had asked. Kat would say nothing more than she was still spending a good deal of her time with Jason. In what capacity, Kimberly didn't know, but she suspected there had been a development of some kind between the two.

With so much to occupy her, it kept Kimberly from being nervous about the upcoming competition despite her coach's un-subtle promptings for answers and commitments. Fortunately she'd been in a lot of competitions in Angel Grove and while nervous, she knew how to handle it and found large competitions were no different. Medals aside, it was your skills against other skilled individuals and who happened to perform the best. She found thinking about it only made things worse and so, instead, focused on Tommy's shift in attitude and his determination to get the Rangers back together on even footing.

From Tommy himself she heard nothing despite his promise to be in touch.

The days passed swiftly, and Kimberly maintained her routine of late night practice, so much that her coach had stopped almost all morning practices for her schedule to avoid strains and overworking her before the competition. Fortunately he found little in her performances to criticize, though his pointers were always valid and constructive. It didn't stop her from resenting him as a human being, but it did reinforce the grudging respect she gave him as a gymnastics coach.

Kimberly was signing for the final load of her items from storage to be shipped to Angel Grove when her communicator went off one afternoon five days after the battle with Archerina. She smiled at the contractor she'd made the arrangements with and then excused herself with the barest of courtesies. Thankful she hadn't been in the gym once again, and wasn't obligated to make excuses, she ducked into one of the side storage rooms and closed the door.

"This is Kim."

Alpha's voice came through the other end. "Aie yi yi yi yi! Kimberly, the Rangers need your help!"

"What am I up against?"

"Tommy and Tanya are under a spell which is interfering with Tommy's link to his Zord. The machine empire is trying to make the Zords explode by making them dance, Aie yi yi yi yi!"

"I'm on my way; it's Morphin time!" Kimberly thrust her hands out to the sides, mindful of Zordon's warning about using the Crane powers, and called on the Zeo powers. "_Zeo Ranger one; Pink_!"

She morphed in seconds, the rush of power sliding through her frame with intimate familiarity and yet that foreign sensation she was unable to place.

Suited and prepared, she teleported into the fray – just in time to see the Zords topple, shorting out from whatever influence they'd been under. The Rangers were forcefully ejected and then Tommy, to her utter surprise, broke into song as he ensured everyone was alright. They dove as the giant caterpillar, the Mechatipillar monster, blasted them with energy.

The Rangers rolled to their feet as she watched, hauling their blaster from their holsters and fired on the monster ineffectively only to be fired upon in return. Her heart leapt into her throat as Tommy was thrown apart from the Rangers and she acted before she thought. Leaping the distance, she glanced at the other Rangers, seeing them on their feet and fighting Gasket, before focusing on where Tommy was going to land.

Archerina appeared in that moment and Kimberly, caught in mid-air, could do little but watch as Tommy was struck by one of the archer's bolts. He took two shots before her feet touched the ground and fury rose up within her. No one, but _no one_ treated her Tommy like that. She acted, lunging at Archerina just as the bow in her hand began to shift between bow and sword, blind siding the archer in a full body tackle that sent them both careening to the ground and the sword-bow, caught in mid-transformation, skittered away.

"Kimberly, don't risk yourself for me!"

Surprised, she almost lost her grip on Archerina as Tommy's sung admonition registered. Was that the spell Alpha had been talking about? The mechanical archer twisted as they hit the ground and Kimberly's hands were suddenly full.

"She's mine, Tommy; help the others!"

"Kimberly." She wondered idly if he would ever _say_ her name the way he sung it. It sent a certain thrill down her spine despite the circumstances. "Do not a hero be."

"Tommy!" she didn't even spare him a glance as Archerina launched a punch at her chest and she was forced to roll back and away, gaining her feet in a low crouch as she circled Archerina. "Just do it, don't argue, don't sing, just go!"

He didn't so much as hum in counterpoint as he did as she ordered, leaping into the fray with the other Rangers against Prince Gasket.

Kimberly had no time to see how everyone was faring as she circled with Archerina, trading kicks and punches like prize fighters located in a ring. Kimberly kept her back to where Archerina's bow-sword had skittered away, accepting a kick on the thigh and hooking the same leg around Archerina's extended appendage. With a quick twist and a jerk, the mechanical archer was one again flat on her back.

Following up on her advantage, she dropped onto the mechanical monster's chest and drew the pink zeo sword that still felt uncomfortable in her grasp. Archerina stopped squirming as Kimberly placed the sword flat against her neck in a silent threat.

"Kim, look out!"

She didn't have time to react to Adam's call as something struck her from the side, catching her on the side of the helmet. Only the hard substance protecting her skull prevented it from splattering like a melon. A ringing sound echoed in her ears, leaving her dazed even as a second, similarly lightning quick strike swiped the helmet from her head as she was sent sprawling from Archerina.

"_You_!"

Kimberly registered the accusation, but the ringing in her ears and the way the world spun prevented her from focusing, let alone answering. She lifted her hands to either side of her head, clapping them around her ears as she fought to orient herself.

"_Kimberly_!"

Tommy's tone was agonized and it took her a moment to register the fact that none of the Rangers were nearby – and the sounds of battle still continued. _Cogs_. The thought drifted through her mind and disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"You've interfered with my plans for the last time, Kimberly."

She rolled without thinking, some instinct forcing her to move from her prone position. The sound of Gasket's sword slamming down into the ground where she'd been was almost deafening.

"_Kimberly_!"

She hit the side of an abandoned car and stopped, pushing herself to her hands and knees as she shook her head, struggling to move through the cobwebs and nausea that were threatening to take her out of the fight for good.

Tommy was beside her a moment later; deflecting an attack by Gasket and throwing the Prince away with a move she didn't see as she focused on where her fingers curled in the dirt. Her vision threatened to darken further and she gritted her teeth against the wave of sickness that twisted her gut. She was _not_ going to be sick in her second battle out.

Battle sounds continued around her as she placed one hand on the car and forced herself to straighten, unable to stand for fear of falling, she nonetheless clutched the car to keep her balance on her knees. Tommy was fighting the Prince with a ferocity she hadn't seen since just before she'd given up her powers. He took a hit that sent him spinning, but was up and back at Gasket before a breath had elapsed.

Gasket was pushed back to stand over Archerina as Kimberly shakily regained her feet, leaning against the car to prevent her fall. The wind whipped her hair into her face as she stared at Gasket as Tommy was struck one more and sent sprawling towards her.

"You can't win Gasket."

"You're no Ranger, girl. My Mechatipillar will make you regret your allegiance."

Kimberly laughed, her heart in her throat until Tommy regained his feet, taking up a defensive stance in front of her. The other Rangers appeared, forming a barrier between her and the mechanical Prince. "You've got a lot to learn about Rangers. Once a Ranger, _always_ a Ranger."

"I know what I need to. You days are numbered, Kimberly." Gasket pointed his sword at them and energy discharged before they could move, sending them sprawling.

Kimberly was thrown backwards into the car, her neck snapping back with the blow, but her head, luckily, didn't strike anything behind her. She hit the ground with the other Rangers, blacking out as she did.

"Kimberly."

She came back to consciousness moments later with Rocky crouched over top her.

"I'm alright."

Rocky helped her sit up and she had a full view of the other Rangers, tattered and torn, facing Gasket as they pressed the advantage. The Mechanical Prince was protecting Archerina, who was still down, unable to get to her bow – but not for lack of trying.

"Are you sure?"

Kimberly nodded. "That was a harder hit than I thought it would be."

"You're lucky it didn't kill you, Kim."

She smile was shaky but cocky. "I have multi-colored energy buffers."

He laughed before straightening. "You're fine; back in a minute."

She watched him turn to the fight, heading for Gasket with intent and the other Rangers fell away. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she fought to regain her equilibrium. Rocky was right – she was _very_ lucky she hadn't taken a more direct hit.

Her eyes opened and a white glove connected to a yellow suit suddenly thrust Kimberly's helmet at her. She looked up, surprised, to find Tanya's helmet cocked as if in challenge. She nodded her thanks, a little surprised the girl didn't take the opportunity to make a snide comment, and examined the sides. The fasteners holding the helmet closed had broken - which explained how it had come off.

Tanya darted away, only to intercept an energy blow that was meant for Kimberly, the Rangers sprawling about the road in front of her as the struggled to give her time. Kimberly called on the willpower that had got her through battles before this. Battles that had left her more grievously injured and forced herself to her feet. "_Zeo Ranger one; Pink_!"

Her helmet reappeared, undamaged, and she lept to the forefront of the Rangers just as Gasket let loose another energy blast from his sword. She took it full on, turning into it as the other Rangers had been to protect her, and giving them time to regain their feet. The blow sent her sprawling, catching her mid-air and sending her back to cash into the other Ranges. Mechatipillar took that moment to fire on the rangers, energy slamming into them and drawing them off their feet with sudden force. They were stretched upwards, pulled by an incredibly powerful and invisible force before being slammed back into the ground, giving them no chance to recover.

Gasket's crow of triumph was interrupted with a shriek of rage as Pyramidas suddenly appeared and blasted the Mechatipillar into oblivion.

"You haven't seen the last of us Rangers!"

The silence that descended with the destruction of Mechatipillar and the disappearance of Gasket and Archerina was almost unnerving. Kimberly pushed herself to her feet as the other Rangers did the same, looking about the destruction with disbelieving eyes.

"Kim, are you alright?"

She turned, demorphing as she did, and cocked her head at Tommy. "What, no more song and dance?"

"She's right!"

Rocky and Adam demorphed, Rocky looking to Tanya. "Say something, Tanya."

"Why?" She sounded peevish.

"Yes!" Rocky grinned. "Spell's broken!"

"A good thing too," Tommy's voice was slightly hoarse.

Tommy and Tanya demorphed at the same time, joining the others just as Jason dropped in, still in Ranger gear. "Can't you guys do anything without me?"

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who was under that spell." Tanya's tone was caustic if somewhat scratchy. Their singing stint had rubbed both throats raw. "I'm going to be sore for a week."

"I don't think so," Kimberly smiled at the other Ranger. "My grandmother used to make me this tea to sooth the throat whenever I'd do that as a kid – I'll give you the recipe."

Tanya blinked, as if caught completely off guard by the offer. "Uh, thanks."

"No problem." Kimberly's smile faded as she took another look around. "These guys mean business, don't they?"

"Fortunately they didn't hit the population center."

Jason reached out to squeeze her shoulder, his Ranger uniform melting away as they surveyed the destruction. The abandoned warehouse district was a mess – and the Zeo Zords still had to be retrieved and put back into their hiding bay.

Kimberly took a deep breath and turned back to the team, Jason's hand falling away as she did. "So, where do we start?"

"Start?" Tanya echoed the word with a cock of her head. "We're not on the cleanup crew, Kimberly. But we'd better get the Zords under cover before they get here."

The Rangers were in reluctant agreement as Jason filled them in to the damage at the Zord holding bay. There was little to do about it until their return and each took their Zord, Kimberly climbing into the Pink Zeo Zord with trepidation. The Zords were as responsive as she remembered and left the scene of destruction behind them.

Kimberly's first look of the Zord holding bay – a new enclosure she hadn't seen until now – almost made her cry. While impressive in size, it was obvious that massive damage had been done and it would be some time before it was fully operational once more. Maintenance bots and construction droids – Alpha's little helpers – were already on the job clearing away debris and ensuring they had space to land.

The Rangers regrouped in the Command Center, somber with their observations.

"How long will it take to rebuild, Zordon?"

"We do not yet have an estimate, Rocky." Zordon's tone was regretful but optimistic. "However, the damage is mostly superficial and can be easily repaired. It will simply take time."

"The good news, Rangers," Alpha told them excitedly. "Is that none of the Zords were damaged in the attack and we are still fully operational."

"That's some good news at least."

Everyone seemed to relax with Tommy's observation and Kimberly felt her spirits lift with his smile. "Well, if we don't have any damage to worry about, other than some vocal chords, did anyone think it odd the way Gasket protected Archerina?"

"She's his consort," Rocky told her with a slight smile. "I don't think he expected her to meet her match in you, Kim."

"I don't think anyone expected me," her smile faded. "But they know who I am now."

"Unfortunately, your anonymity could not last forever, Kimberly." Zordon took control of the meeting. "Fortunately, your obligations in Florida are almost at an end and you will be able to rejoin us as a full time Ranger."

"Three days is a long time, Zordon," Kimberly glanced around at the other Rangers, meeting each one's gaze until hers finally came to rest on Tommy's. He shook his head fractionally, as if understanding that she wanted to suggest the measure he'd suggested – to surrender her powers for a few days. She smiled faintly and put it forward anyway. "Tommy suggested I might retire the Powers of the Pink Ranger for a few days until the competition is over."

"That would be unwise with the Machine Empire aware of your identity, Kimberly. You are more vulnerable now that you have been exposed and to give up the Pink Powers would endanger you more than you realize."

"It doesn't help that I'm in Florida, huh?" she smiled wryly. "It can't be helped now, Zordon, they would have found out who I was eventually. I just wish it hadn't been today."

"Is there something special about today?"

She shrugged, smiling faintly at Adam. "Not really, but you guys remember what it was like once Rita found out I was focusing on my gymnastics. I just want to avoid another beam fall."

"We'd all like to avoid that," Jason put in loyally, his gaze drifting to Tommy. "There has to be a way we can work this while Kimberly's in Florida to avoid a repeat of what happened last time."

"I don't need a babysitter."

Tommy arched his eyebrows. "Nobody said you did."

Kimberly searched the faces of the other Rangers. "Providing the Machine Empire doesn't try a trick like Rita's I should be alright. The competition starts in less than three days; that's a full three days and then I'm back in Angel Grove. I think I can handle whatever they try in that time span."

"Just don't turn your communicator off."

"I concur, Kimberly." Zordon backed Tommy's wry comment with a solemn nod. "By keeping your communicator active we can monitor your well being and send the Rangers in the event you require their assistance."

"It's always on now anyway," her smile was faint. "Just don't drop them on me in the middle of practice, alright Zordon?"

"Agreed. No one must know of your connection to the Rangers."

Duh. "Alright then – I should be getting back."

"No recipe for Tanya?"

Kimberly grinned. "Hot water, honey and lemon or mint. Nothing special I'm sure."

Tanya smiled faintly – nothing more than a twist of her lips, but it was more of a thank you than Kimberly had expected. Kimberly nodded once. Jason caught her by the shoulder. "Hold up, Kim, I'll come with you."

"It's your funeral."

Jason grinned. "I'll be back later guys. Call if you need us."

Kimberly couldn't help but glance at Tommy as she and Jason set up for teleportation. Tommy, however, wasn't looking in her direction and seemed absorbed by something Alpha was showing him. Feeling more than a little foolish for hoping he'd be jealous of Jason spending time with her, she nodded to her best friend and teleported back to Florida and her packing job.


	17. Pep Talk

_**Part 17**_

Jason was good company as Kimberly checked in on the moving company and found them to be as efficient as their promise - almost everything had been loaded by the time she returned and they were just removing the last of the boxes from storage.

Kimberly left them to it, determined not to get in the way, and settled herself on a bench across the street where she could keep a discreet watch. Jason sat next to her, stretching his arms across the back. "Something's on your mind."

She would have laughed if he hadn't been so astute. Jason, like Tommy, knew how to read her moods. It wasn't really much of a surprise she'd turned to him after her breakup with Tommy - she was more surprised they'd lasted as long as they had. Jason and she just didn't have the same chemistry she and Tommy did - but not for lack of trying.

"Tell me I'm doing the right thing, Jason."

He looked at her surprised. "What do you mean by that?"

She waved her hand towards the movers across the street. "This. The Rangers. Not going for the Olympics - moving back to Angel Grove."

"Moving back to Tommy, you mean."

She made a face. "I'd like to think I left more than Tommy behind when I moved away."

"More or less," Jason's smile was easy. "But Tommy was the one thing you regretted leaving more than anything else.

"Maybe." She folded her hands together, staring at her fingers as she leaned forward on her knees. "That doesn't mean we're naturally going to pick up where we left off."

"Why not?"

"Why would we is a better question. I wouldn't have blamed him if he never spoke to me again."

His chuckle was heartening. "_Tommy_? We're talking about the same guy, right? The one who fell all over himself to ask you to the first high school dance despite having lost his powers and been removed from the Ranger team? The same Tommy who went out of his way to make you smile at every opportunity and _always_ put you first? That Tommy?"

"He's not that Tommy anymore, Jason." Kimberly felt an ache in the vicinity of her heart as she spoke the words. He _wasn't_ that Tommy because of her. "He's changed - different than the Tommy I left behind."

"Getting your heart broken will do that, Kim."

She flinched. Knowing it and hearing it from someone as close to her as Jason - despite his words carrying no accusation - hurt as much as having Tommy throw them at her. "Which makes me wonder if I'm doing the right thing. I could end up hurting him again Jason, and I'd never forgive myself."

"You haven't forgiven yourself for sending that letter. Deal with one guilt before you look for more." He squeezed her shoulder. "You really should forgive yourself for that, you know."

"How?" She turned bleak eyes to his. "I made an awful mistake, Jason. I deliberately hurt him because I couldn't stand to be here without him. I compounded that mistake by seeing you, a man he considered like his brother and then, to top it off, the next time I saw him I got in a shouting match with him. How can I ever forgive myself for making those kinds of mistakes?"

"You have to if you're going to move forward."

"I don't know how." She breathed deeply and exhaling dejectedly. "It's frustrating."

"Which part?"

She straightened, slumping back against the bench. "All of it. I want to be his friend again, but all I can think about is when we were more than that. I want to spend time with him, but at the same time I've got this horrible urge to just grab him and kiss him senseless. I want to run in the other direction before I even consider it because I know he'd turn me down, that he's not ready and may never be for that kind of relationship with me again." She tilted her head back, letting it fall on the top of the back of the bench. "He tolerates me, Jason and I don't know if I can live like that when I get back to Angel Grove."

"Did you ever consider that your return is doing more good than harm?"

She laughed once, mirthlessly. "Enlighten me; I seem to be unable to see things that way."

"Well, Tommy was taciturn and unpleasant when I moved back to Angel Grove. He was like that, and gradually isolating himself from everyone and everything, until his brain washing experience - until you came back into his life."

"Yeah, then he turned bitchy and unreasonable."

"No." He nudged her on the shoulder. "Once you guys had your screaming match, he began to unthaw. Whatever you said and did finally started him on the path he needed to be on to heal."

"Which is why I don't know if this is such a good idea. I gave him closure, Jason - he can move on now."

"I don't think he can, Kim."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." She straightened, turning to face him with a solemn expression on her face. "Can you honestly tell me that renewing any kind of relationship with Tommy, even friendship, isn't dangerous?"

"What relationship isn't?" His counter was delivered as earnestly as her question. "Sure, there are going to be problems, but you and Tommy were always stronger together, Kim. That hasn't changed - look at the last two battles. I mean, you guys still look out for one another."

"Yeah, but we do it to the exclusion of everyone else and that's dangerous too." She made a face. "A part of me doesn't want to blow this, but another part of me is wondering if it wouldn't have been better to make a clean break."

"You know as well as I do the break wasn't clean."

She rubbed her hands over her face. "Just... just tell me I'm doing the right thing, will you? That I'm not just going to step back into old habits and desires and be a good little Ranger to the exclusion of all else."

"You won't."

"I don't know how you can be so sure about it."

"You've changed, Kim. Moving back to Angel Grove isn't going to magically alter you to be the person you were before."

"Then why do I feel like I'm sliding backwards?"

Jason's chuckle was entertained. "Sliding backwards? What, you mean rejoining the Rangers? Then you're in good company since I beat you to it."

"Yeah, but you rejoined because of Katherine and because Tommy asked you to."

"And you didn't?"

She opened her mouth to respond in the negative but closed her mouth as she thought about his observation. _Really_ thought about it. She stared at him dismayed as she realized her was right. She hadn't rejoined the Rangers simply because she'd missed the power or the thrill of it - she'd rejoined the Rangers for one very simple fact. Her friends had needed her.

"I see you get my point."

"But what if it's the _wrong_ reason, Jason? What if the reason I really agreed to all this is because of Tommy?"

"Then we'd have something else is common." He shook his head. "Don't borrow trouble, Kim. You know as well as I do Tommy played some part in your decision to rejoin despite the fact he wanted nothing to do with you at the time. Things are different now. He's becoming re-accustom to your presence, he might even forgive you for that letter some day."

"That letter. I really blew it with that, didn't I?"

"I told you this would happen."

"Sure. Rub it in. Let's hit her while she's down."

"Is there a better time?"

She made a face.

"Cheer up, Kim. It's not like you and Tommy are at odds anymore - you should be happy about that at least."

"I am."

"And you're not. You're about the most contrary female I've ever known."

"Only lately."

"Only since moving to Florida." He poked her gently in the shoulder. "When we were back home you always knew what you wanted and you went for it."

"It could just be nerves."

"About the competition or about moving back home?"

"Both." She admitted it reluctantly. "Did you have any trouble moving back, Jason?"

"Some, but I told you it felt like the right decision."

"At the time."

"And more so every day," he smiled, his eyes twinkling and Kimberly _knew_ he was thinking about Kat. "I'm not saying it will be the same for you, but despite the constant attacks and the fighting, Angel Grove is home."

"Angel Grove or the people in it?" She shook her head as if to deny the fact. "This was home for a while when it was just you and me."

"No it wasn't. And you're fooling yourself if you ever thought you believed that, Kim." His smile was understanding and just a touch challenging. "Home is Angel Grove because that's where your heart is and no matter what you tell yourself, no matter how close you and I might be, there's always going to be something missing if you don't reconcile while you have the chance."

Kimberly had nothing to say to that; she knew he was right. If she didn't grab this opportunity and set things straight between her and Tommy, she'd spend the rest of her life questioning the "what ifs". "Kat's good for you, Jason; that must be her common sense rubbing off."

"Nah. Just her good nature. The rest is a joint effort."

"One you seem to be working on both night and day."

"She's a demanding mistress, what can I say?"

Kimberly burst out laughing. "You're horrible. Demanding mistress my baby toe."

His grin was unrepentant.

"At least you got over your fear huh?"

"It had to happen someday. Kat's good that way; she's a very soothing personality."

"I know." Kimberly's smile faded. "I just wish..." she stopped, her courage deserting her.

"You wish what?"

She shrugged suddenly self conscious. "It's nothing. You should get back before they start to wonder if I've kidnapped you."

Jason took the hint and rose to his feet slowly, offering her his hand. His fingers closed about her wrist as he pulled her to her feet and didn't relinquish their hold until she looked up into his face. His gaze was serious, solemn, and far too knowing. "You'll have to conquer your fear of rejection someday, Kim. Tommy's not going to make the first move this time no matter how many hints you drop. If you want to have a chance at the relationship you once had, you're going to have to risk something like he did."

"I don't know how."

"You'll think of something. You always do."

Despite his vote of confidence, Kimberly felt no better once he'd disappeared back to Angel Grove, leaving her once again on her own. She shivered, wrapping her arms about herself as she thought about Jason's words. Was he right? Did she dare? Did she _want_ to? That was a dumb question - of _course_ she wanted to, but would Tommy let her? Or would he turn her away simply because she'd had her chance and blown it?

Those question and more rattled around in her mind as she watched the moving van disappear and turned back down the street that would eventually lead to the gymnastics compound. Half-way back, she firmly put the disturbing questions from her mind and focused on just one. She'd asked Tommy if they could be friends again - nothing more. For the moment she would focus on that aspect of their relationship and work on building the trust between them once more. The question was simply how long that bridge would take to mend.


	18. Crane's Collapse

_**Part 18**_

Practice the following night was a disaster.

Kimberly was so unfocused from her ruminations that her performance was fundamentally flawed. She completely missed a section of her routine, flubbed not one, but _three_ landings, fell off the beam and bruised her shoulder on a bad fall in her floor routine. It didn't help her back was bruised and she was sporting minor pains and aches from the last battle.

Her coach was furious and she knew he had every right to be.

It wasn't his fault her focus was elsewhere, and she could do little but grit her teeth and bear it while he soundly berated her in front of the team. It didn't help that she wanted to shout back at him and bring her accusations to the forefront with regards to his meddling. Instead she simply stood straight before him and bore it, looking at the wall over his shoulder and tuning him out. She knew what she was doing wrong - yelling at her wasn't going to make it better.

At some point in his tirade he dismissed the rest of the class before rounding on Kimberly. "Your strange disappearances make me question your dedication to this team, Kimberly. I've half a mind not to let you compete this weekend!"

She snapped out of her daze and stared at him aghast. "It's jitters, coach; that's all. I've never performed on this big of a scale. Once I'm through the first trial I'll settle down. You'll see."

"Never the less, if you do not increase your attention for tomorrow, I will have no choice but to cut you from the list, Kimberly." His tone was severe and uncompromising. "I will also have no choice but to tell the Olympic scouts that your lack of dedication is what has disqualified you from the competition!"

Her incredulous look must have gotten through to him, but she didn't hold her tongue this time; it had been one time too many. "Lack of dedication? I've done everything you've ever asked me to! I practice at night, every night, to make sure I'm ready for this and all you can tell me is that you're unhappy. Has it ever occurred to you that supporting me for this competition would get better results than berating me?" She pointed an accusing find at him. "No matter how many titles the gymnasts you've trained have won, you're too good of a coach to know you can't push someone beyond their limits. I've reached mine. The competition is in three days, I'm being watched by half the world and all you can do is criticize!"

"You must be ready-"

"I _am_ ready!" She all but shrieked the words. "I couldn't be _more_ ready for this but you want more. Always more; well I don't have any more to give. I'm walking on pins and needles already and all you're doing is psyching me out for this whole mess!"

He stared at her as if he'd never seen her before and Kimberly took a hasty breath, calming her racing heart beat and trying to get a grip on her temper before she came out and accused him of everything. She couldn't do that, not just yet, not until she'd reached the competition and given it her best shot. She took another deep breath and another, conscious of the fact that her breathing was the only sound in the gymnasium and echoed hollowly.

Her equilibrium restored, she dropped her voice to its normal level. "I prepare for competitions in a different way than you do, coach. Every athlete is different and running me through routines I could do in my sleep to nitpick things that are already close to perfect isn't helping anything."

"Then what do you suggest to keep yourself in readiness?"

Kimberly blinked. Had she heard him correctly? She examined his face, trying to discover if she was hallucinating but his expression was the impassive mask he normally wore and she had trouble reading it.

She took another deep breath, opening her mouth to answer honestly, when something suddenly slammed into her from behind and sent her careening into her coach. They hit the ground hard, her coach taking the brunt of the impact as debris from one side of the gymnasium littered the area. Maniacal laughter echoed through the room making her skin crawl.

One look at her coach's face told her everything she need to know. He was unconscious and there was blood leaking from somewhere on the back of his head from the impact against the ground. He needed medical attention and fast. Shaking her head to clear the ringing sound, she pushed to her feet and turned to meet the attack head on.

Archerina, her body repaired and showing no signs of the last battle dropped into the gym with an arrogant pose. "A gymnast Ranger? How pathetic. Athletes can't hope to control their surroundings if they can't control themselves you know."

Kimberly planted herself in front of her coach, hoping Zordon and Alpha were recording the scene even as she tilted her head up in defiance. "I'm surprised to see you again, Archerina. I'd have thought losing twice to me would have been enough."

"Minor setbacks, Pink Ranger; you will not be the ultimate pink!"

Kimberly grinned, but there was no pleasure in her smile. "I'm no Katherine, Archerina. I'm no rookie and I'm certainly not afraid of you. Unless you want another thrashing, you'd better leave."

"There's no Tommy to save you now, Pink Ranger." Archerina leapt into the air, straight at Kimberly. Anticipating the move, Kimberly executed a perfect back flip and backwards handspring, neatly moving herself out of harm's way. Archerina laughed as Kimberly regained her feet. "My Prince will enjoy torturing you for your knowledge on the weaknesses of the Rangers, Kimberly."

"You've got to catch me first, chip brain."

"Your capture will be easier than you think." Archerina made a motion and Cogs appeared around Kimberly.

Kimberly, remembering Tommy's cautions about the creatures, lept straight up and kicked out, knocking two quickly aside. She dove to the left, coming down on the floor practice mat and regained her feet with a roll. Taking up a defensive stance, she balanced herself to meet the next attack.

It came quickly, Archerina directing the Cogs with an expertise Kimberly hadn't expected. They swarmed her, overpowering her in mere moments as they worked in a coordinated attack to pin her legs and arms. She kicked out, trying to maneuver, but she'd never been as good at the close combat as Tommy or Jason and was quickly overwhelmed.

Archerina's laugh was suddenly cut off as a flurry of yellow, blue and green shirts jumped into the scene. Tanya collided with the Cog holding Kimberly's arms down to her sides, sending the whole group sprawling as Rocky and Adam launched devastating kick and knee attacks at those Cogs who were prone.

Tanya finished the Cog she'd collided with by elbow slamming it in quick, repeated attacks. Tanya helped Kimberly to her feet, pushing the Cogs arms away. "Need a hand?"

"You've got good timing."

"Rangers aim to please." Tanya put her back to Kimberly's. "Kat tells me you've got experience doing multi-fighter tactics."

"I think you're a little small for what I know." Kimberly ducked as a Cog swung at her and kicked it in the center of its chest. "No offence."

Tanya whirled, dropping a Cog with a vicious side kick even as she grabbed Kimberly's arm and hauled her away from the attack. "None taken."

They ducked under the grabbing motions made by the Cogs and slid into an unfulfilled semi-circle as Rocky and Adam fell back to regroup. More Cogs appeared as the Rangers slid in shoulder to shoulder as they were surrounded, their backs to one of the balance beams.

Archerina cackled. "You can't win, Rangers."

"Rangers _always _win, Archerina!"

Kimberly's head came up at the sound of that familiar and much missed voice.

Archerina spun in surprise as Jason and Tommy burst onto the scene, narrowly missing Archerina in their rush to help. The appearance of the other two Rangers disorganized the Cogs for a brief moment but it was all that was needed. Regrouped and ready, the four exploded outwards, Tanya staying beside Kimberly - much to her surprise. The spunky Yellow Ranger spun and dodged and kicked, striking wherever possible in a fashion that reminded Kimberly of a wild animal. Kimberly turned her back to the other Ranger and focused on the Cogs that seemed to be swarming her with more intent than any of the others.

Rocky and Adam, already well acquainted with each other's fighting styles, stood back to back, using the opportunity to whirl in circles of destruction. Jason and Tommy, always matched fighters, slid into the fray with abandon, their familiar battle cries ringing out over the sound of shorting Cog bodies.

Tanya was suddenly sent into Kimberly's back, offsetting her balance and sending her head first into the nearest Cog. It crowed as she struggled, fighting to free her arms as it latched on tightly. She kicked it and regretted it immediately as she stubbed her toes on its hard shins. "Let me go, you metal clown!"

"I have you now, Pink Ranger." Archerina appeared as she was occupied with the Cog, and pulled out her bow.

"_No_!" Tommy's scream reverberated through the gymnasium, echoed only a fraction of a second later by Jason.

Kimberly flipped herself in the Cog's grasp, trying to break its hold, but without the Zeo powers backing her up, its grip was too much. More so when another Cog, and then another, came in to help. She looked around frantically, catching sight of the other Rangers. Her gaze met Tommy's and the naked fear she saw in his gaze echoed the agony of being unable to free herself.

Archerina's plan was suddenly all too clear as the mechanical archer summoned the energy bolts to the bow. "Gasket might want you for questioning, my dear Pink Ranger, but I want you out of the way; you keep upsetting my plans!"

"_Kimberly_!"

She struggled. "Morph, Tommy!"

"Restrain them!"

The cogs moved to obey as the Rangers regrouped, unable to penetrate the ever growing circle of Cogs, and Kimberly's fear ignited as none of them seemed to hear her words. They weren't strong enough out of uniform to take the crew and Archerina was lining up her shot. She twisted, sending her body into a writhing motion that threw off the archer's aim, but she didn't have far to go with the Cogs holding her so tightly.

"Kim, _NO_!"

Archerina's first shot left the bow in seconds as Kimberly twisted again. A scream passed her lips as pain exploded in her side, the bolt shearing through fabric and skin. The Cog on that side took the brunt of the blow and for a single moment one of her legs was free. She registered the fact, reacting with barely a thought, and swept it out and wide. The move set Archerina's sights off once more and the second bolt drove into the Cog holding her other leg, grazing the top of her left thigh.

"_Gold Ranger Power_!"

Kimberly almost sobbed with relief as she heard Jason, then the rest of the Ranger Morph. She fought again the hold on her, desperate to be free as Archerina's voice penetrated the pain fogged haze that was settling over her mind.

"I said _hold_ her you useless piles of junk!"

"Let her go, Archerina."

"You can't reach her in time, Red Ranger," Archerina's taunt was almost malicious. "No matter how strong you are, I'll be finished with the Prink Ranger before you can get here."

"Never!"

Kimberly gasped as one of the Cogs slammed its hand into her side, folding her double as she collapsed into their grip. Their grasp on her was the only thing that kept her from folding into a ball of pain on the floor. She lifted her head, somehow knowing that if she didn't keep her gaze on Archerina, she'd give the other an advantage and Kimberly couldn't give her any more free shots. In the depths of her mind, strength flowed and she found herself speaking.

"You underestimate the Falcon, Archerina." Her voice cracked, but the words practically echoed through the gym. Archerina's blank look reassured Kimberly, even as she heard Tommy take her cue and she prayed the Ninjetti powers would hold long enough for him to make a break through.

"_White Ninja Power_!"

"There is no White Ranger." Archerina's contempt was obvious. "Your little plot won't work, _Kimberly_. If there were a White Ranger, we'd have-"

"Zi-_Yay_!

She was suddenly sent sprawling, the arrow notched on her bow flying wildly and slamming into the back of one of the nearby Cogs. The White Ninja Ranger landed where she'd been moments before, spinning into the Cogs with devastating effect and sending them sprawling.

Archerina regained her feet just as Tommy's feet crashed into the last of the Cogs holding Kimberly. The mechanical archer let out a shriek of rage. "No! She's mine, you pitiful Ranger, _mine_!"

Tommy's arms were suddenly about her, lifting her and Kimberly felt the strain in her body, could see it in his face as he looked down into hers; the Ninjetti powers were slowly fading and he was doing his best to keep his grasp on them as long as necessary. She clung to him as his movements suddenly blurred, the speed of the Ninja sending him across the room and out of the Cog's reach.

Archerina's shriek of dismay was echoed by one of pain as the rest of the Rangers closed in and the Cogs lost all form of cohesion. Slowly, one by one, The Cogs were being destroyed and Archerina, her back to the wall, case a murderous glare towards where Tommy stood, Kimberly in his arms. "This isn't over yet, Pink Ranger!"

The Rangers were suddenly alone as Archerina and the Cogs disappeared.

Less than a half second later, Tommy staggered as the white Nina costume flickered, energy spikes running through it in random colors before it suddenly disappeared. Kimberly felt him take a knee, but when she lifted her gaze to his, the pain in his features wasn't echoed in his eyes. His gaze was for her and her alone, his relief an almost palatable thing. He slowly lowered her to the ground and the gentleness in his grip spoke louder than any words he could have used.

"Kim, are you okay?"

She blinked, taking a second to identify the concerned voice and did a double take when Tanya – already de-morphed - took a knee beside her, her eyes going to the ragged hole on her side and the damage across her legs. Bruises were already starting to appear where the cogs had held her so tightly. Kimberly felt like she'd been put through a meat grinder.

"We should have morphed sooner," Kimberly's wry reply was accompanied with a sharp intake and a wince as her hand went to her side. Sticky fluid coated her fingers and she lifted them incredulously. "Is... that what I think it is?"

"We've got to get her to the hospital."

"Rocky, go call an ambulance."

Rocky was off like a shot, disappearing towards the offices lining one wall of the gym.

Tommy shrugged out of his over-shirt and wadded it up, pressing it against her side to stem the blood flow. Jason pulled off his over-shirt and offered it. Together, the Rangers lifted Kimberly and passed the cloth underneath her back before wrapping it around her waist to get pressure on the wound. Jason, once that was finished, removed his bandana and wrapped it around the gouge on Kimberly's thigh. He squeezed her knee and then looked to the other Rangers.

"We shouldn't be here when the ambulance arrives. Tommy's presence will be hard enough to explain logically."

"I'm not going."

Kimberly winced. "Tommy, you should go with them."

He shook his head adamantly. "No way. I'm not leaving you."

Kimberly tried to sit up, but Tommy pressed his hands to her shoulders and held her down. "If you stay, I can't explain how you got here. Coach will never-" she stopped, her eyes widening. "Coach!"

"I'll deal with your coach."

"No, Tommy, he was hurt in the initial attack. He needs medical help too."

Adam and Tanya began searching the debris and surrounding area for her coach. Jason, taking a cue from Kimberly's gaze, quickly moved to help them leaving Tommy and Kimberly alone. She met his gaze and held it, pleading with her eyes. "Tommy…"

"No way, Kim."

"You can't stay. You have to know that."

"I'm not leaving. You can't make me leave. You _need_ me."

"You're more use to me in Angel Grove."

"You're not thinking straight."

"No, _you're_ not thinking straight. Listen to me, Tommy." She clutched his hand urgently, squeezing his fingers with far mother strength than she thought she had. "If you stay, there are going to be questions asked. It would be worse with all of you, but even just you, there's been no preparation work, no back story to track. You're a horrible liar, much as I appreciate the offer."

"You don't think I'm just going to leave you here, bleeding out on the ground for who knows how long…"

She lifted their joined fingers and covered his lips. "I'll be alright. I feel better already."

"Now who's lying?"

"Tommy, think about this rationally, _please_." She wasn't above begging. "If you stay, you're going to have to explain how things happened. I won't hear, then someone will question me and you'll be implicated in this mess. Don't do this; don't make it harder on me than it already is."

"Harder on _you_? Your perception's skewed if you think I'm leaving."

"Kimberly's right, Tommy." Jason dropped to one knee, Tanya and Adam helping place her unconscious coach next to them. "If you stay, you could be considered suspect to this. We can't risk having any Ranger involved in a criminal investigation as a suspect."

Tommy's gaze turned anguished and his indecision was plain on his face.

Kimberly squeezed his fingers before letting go and fumbling at the ache in her side for the knot they'd tied. "Go, Tommy. The ambulance is on the way, I'll last until then."

"What are you doing?" His hands covered hers. "Do you have a death wish?"

"Your clothing is obviously not mine and someone will ask where it came from." She fought off his grip with strength that was starting to ebb. "I can't keep it if none of you are staying. It will raise too many questions."

"If I'm not staying, you're keeping that Kim."

Jason, and surprisingly Tanya, stepped in to help her undo the knots, Jason hauling Tommy away and whispering fiercely to the leader of the Rangers. Tanya carefully unwound the cloth and pain shot into Kimberly's side. Rocky came running back at that point before Tanya could voice any of the thoughts in her gaze.

"They're on their way. If we're leaving it had best be now."

Tommy was shaking his head, but Jason place a hand on his shoulder and squeezed and Kimberly had no trouble interpreting the look that came her way. Despite the dangers and the possibility of being implicated in her injury, Tommy did _not_ want to leave. Silently, desperately, she begged him to go. Tanya shifted, breaking their eye contact as she collected the shirts, breaking clots as she pulled Tommy's from her side. Kimberly felt her head swim and saw things going dark. Tanya's voice was very distant as she began to sing into unconsciousness.

"I can hear the sirens, we'd better go."

"But…"

"No Tommy," Jason's voice sounded far away, even as there was the sound of a scuffle. She thought she heard her name called and then silence. Gratefully, Kimberly realized that the Rangers had departed, taking Tommy with them, even as the sirens echoed hollowly, if faintly, in her head. Gratefully she gave herself up to darkness.


	19. Decision Time

_**Part 19**_

Kimberly woke to the smell of antiseptic, the sound of monitors beeping and a dull ache in her side. She blinked, trying to focus, disoriented from the change of scenery though the logical part of her brain informed her she was getting care. The why and the how quickly followed as she realized she was in the hospital - again - only this time it wasn't a gymnastics related injury but a Rangers one. She stiffened as she suddenly became aware of another presence in the room. If it was Tommy, she was going to-

"I hear you make this a habit before competitions."

Kimberly let out a sigh of relief, a smile curving her lips. "Ali."

Ali smiled shyly. "I hope you don't mind. Coach is in a coma and one of the staff asked us to rotate through your room so you'd have a familiar face when you woke up. With coach out of commission and the gym needing repairs, it gives us something to do too."

Kimberly pushed herself up on her right arm and immediately hissed as the throbbing in her side turned into a sharp pain. She held up her hand as Ali jumped to her feet, gritting her teeth and willing the pain to subside. It did, but it took several anxious moments to do so.

"I should get the doctor."

"Ali."

She turned, barely a half-step from the door, a concerned look on her face. "Did you need something else, Kim?"

"Did anyone call my mother?"

Ali's smile was reassuring, though the look on her face seemed troubled. "We called the names in your contact file. Don't worry; they all know you're safe."

Kimberly frowned as the door closed behind the other gymnast. Contact _numbers_? Who else was listed besides her mother? Her father maybe? She shook the thought away, settling herself more comfortably on the bed and taking stock of her injuries.

Her side was sore, the throbbing having faded once the initial movement was complete. She made a face, knowing at that moment that her chances for participating in the Pan Globals had just been knocked down to next to non-existent. There was a slight pressure on her thigh and she peaked under the hospital gown and sheet to find a large bandage stuck to the area. Her arms and legs were bruised, purpling nicely and indicating that a day had passed at the very least, and her lower back was tight where the bruises from the last two fights had coalesced into one large section of pain. She shifted, trying to find a comfortable position, only to look up as the Doctor came in.

He smiled, honest eyes in a not-quite handsome face immediately setting her at ease. "Ali tells me you're not only awake but feeling somewhat better, Kimberly."

She nodded. "Somewhat. What's the damage Doc?"

"Jerry." His correction was accompanied with a quick peek at her chart. "I prefer if my patients call me Jerry. I find it keeps everyone on friendlier terms."

"Alright, Doctor Jerry." She returned his smile, willing to compromise. "So what's the damage?"

The Doctor sat on the chair Ali had vacated and flipped her chart closed, placing it in his lap. "Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"Bad." Her response was immediate. "Good news only makes the bad seem worse."

"Alright. The bad news is this; you've bruises to almost fifty percent of your body and there's a slash in your side that required twenty five stitches to close and they'll need to come out in just over a week."

"And the _good_ news?"

"You can be discharged at any point once I've done my final evaluation; none of your injuries, except the blood loss, were of major concern. You've very lucky that building spar only grazed you. Any closer and you'd be missing parts of your innards."

Lucky indeed; Archerina's shot could have easily hit something vital. She shivered. "Thanks."

"I understand you're a gymnast."

"I'm _supposed_ to compete in the Pan Global games this year; can I assume it would be against Doctor's orders and inadvisable."

"You'd be correct. We wouldn't want you to tear the stitches out - it might do more damage." The look he pinned on her was serious. "I understand that this opportunity isn't something that's easy to give up, but in the interest of preventing _permanent_ damage to those strained and repaired side muscles, keeping them as normally active as possible without over strain is essential."

"Gymnastics _is _their normally active state. Surely a normal routine wouldn't hurt."

"A _light_ routine, to keep them limber and ensure no degradation of those muscles could be beneficial, but competition routines are anything from light. Don't go thinking that just because your body is used to that kind of strain that you'll be able to complete and heal at the same time."

"So it's one or the other."

"No; you have to heal, Kimberly Hart." His tone was stern. "I may not be able to prevent you from competing if you should so choose, but I can ensure you understand the consequences. If you don't let yourself heal from this and you tear that side worse than it already is, you could harm something beneath it. Those muscles aren't in any shape to be thrown about like strawberries in a blender."

Kimberly settled back against the cushions, her mind working a mile a minute. He hadn't told her she _couldn't_ compete, just that she _shouldn't_ due to the potential risk. But risk was something athletes thrived on and she hadn't come this far to give it all up and let the evil forces in the universe steal her dream. She managed a smile. "Thanks Doctor Jerry. How's my coach doing?"

"Resting as comfortably as we can make him. Your quick thinking to wrap his head, despite your own wounds, likely saved his life."

Kimberly blinked. She didn't remember doing anything like that - one of the other Rangers must have. "I... don't remember doing that," she told him honestly. "Things happened so fast."

"I bet they did. When you're feeling up to it, there are a few people here from law enforcement who would like to speak with you about the explosion."

"Was it an explosion? I had my back to it."

"It could hardly have been anything else." Jerry rose to his feet. "Your teammate Ali tells me you'll want to go to the competition even if you can't compete. To be safe, we're going to keep you overnight but - providing you don't take a sudden turn for the worst - you'll be out of here by morning and able to catch your lunchtime flight. Just think about what I said, though, alright, Kimberly? I don't want to have you in my ICU because you couldn't resist the lure of the gold."

Kimberly blushed as he departed, the final barb finding its mark. She had every intention of competing despite the risks to herself. She'd come too far and given up too much not to that she couldn't bring herself to even consider dropping out. It would be like admitting that Rita and Lord Zed and the Machine Empire had won and she wasn't going to give them that satisfaction. She wasn't going to let them steal her dream.

She shifted in the bed trying to find a position that was comfortable to lean back in when Ali reappeared, her expression anxious. "And?"

"I'm free to go in the morning."

A smile lit Ali's features. "That's great!"

Kimberly stared at her friend, wondering about the tension she saw in Ali's frame. "Is there something else, Ali?"

Ali cast a nervous glance back at the door and then, in a surprising move, pushed the chair against it to prevent its easy opening and then turned to Kimberly. "Are you still thinking of competing?"

"The thought crossed my mind."

"Why?" The scorn in Ali's tone was unmistakable. "Why would you compete for that lying sack of no good-"

"Woah!" Kimberly straightened abruptly. "What brought that on?"

"We found… things he's been keeping from us in his office, Kim." Ali's posture was rigid, her anger lining every muscle of her body. "Letters, packages, notes, call records. We found correspondence that was dated from _last year_ sitting unopened in his filing cabinets."

"Ali…"

"Did you know about this?"

Kimberly felt a blush creep into her cheeks. "I _suspected_ it, but I didn't have proof or the ability to obtain it."

"Then you know that most of the mail in his office is yours."

"Oh?"

Ali nodded. "We realized that coach wouldn't be able to contact your mother and Tommy, so we-"

"Wait a second, _Tommy_?"

"Yeah. He's listed as the second contact number in your folder after your mom."

_Tommy_ was listed as her second contact number? She hadn't put anyone down but her mother. She pushed the thought away, perversely glad he had an excuse to know about her injury. "Whatever, I'll deal with that later. What were you saying?"

"I was going to say that we took the keys off coach and entered his office. When we found your folder and opened it we knew something was wrong." Ali pulled a couple of letters from her coat and stepped to the bed, handing them to Kimberly. "These were in your folder."

Her eyes dropped to the return address on one and her heart contracted. _Tommy Oliver_. Her hand trembled as she reached out and touched it. The postal date was listed as just one month _after_ she'd joined the academy. Cold fury seeped into her guts as she realized her coach had started diverting her mail far sooner than she'd ever suspected. She and Tommy had been corresponding so regularly that she hadn't even noticed something was missing or when one of his letters had gone astray. She'd never known.

Dreading the other, she shifted the top letter out of the way, seeing brilliant colored paper and the same return address - Tommy. It looked like either a Christmas or a Birthday card; one she hadn't known to be missing. Tommy had sent her several cards on each occasion.

"I thought so." Ali's quiet statement brought her head back up. "You've never seen either of those envelopes."

"No." Kimberly collected them and placed them gently on the bedside table. "What else did you find?"

"Small care packages. Amy's last pay cheque from her employer dated for eight months ago, a few knickknacks, some Christmas packages - mostly things people would never miss because they got others from friends and family. There was also a shoebox full of letters and a few small parcels addressed to you. I put them in your room."

"Thanks." Kimberly's eyes drifted back to the unopened letters on the desk and her throat closed. Did they say something that the others hadn't?

"Do you still want to compete, Kim?"

She blinked and looked up surprised. "I didn't come to this academy to please our coach, Ali. I've been here because this has been my dream since I was a little girl. I _want_ to compete. I want to do my best and be ranked among those who would compete at the level I aspire to. I want to stand in the spot light and shine just once." She smiled faintly. "I want to reach for the dream I've dreamt since I was a girl and touch it. I _want_ to go to the competition and not because coach wanted me to go. This is what I want; this is what I've worked for. I deserve it - especially after this." She waved towards the envelopes

"You don't want to let him win."

"That's part of it." Kimberly hedged, unwilling to fill her friend in on just why she didn't want to let this opportunity pass her by.

"Then what's the rest?"

Kimberly cast a glance at the letters once more, biting her lip and chewing on the corner as she fought with her conscience. If Ali didn't know, she couldn't be labeled as an accomplice later. But the urge to tell her friend and let her know in advance that she would be leaving, not just the academy, but for good, was insistent. She wanted Ali to know so she could say goodbye properly.

"If it's coach you're worried about, he's in a coma. No one knows when or even _if_ he'll wake up."

That settled it. Kimberly waved her friend in, nodding to the door. "You can pull the chair out, Ali. Pull it up; there's something I have to tell you."

Visibly intrigued, Ali did as instructed, settling into the chair as she placed it next to Kimberly's hospital bed.

Kimberly smoothed the blanket down over her knees and met Ali's gaze. "I'm not coming back after the competition."

"Not coming back?" Ali's brow furrowed. "You mean you're going to train with the Olympic team? They've already accepted you?"

"No, Ali." Kimberly shook her head. "I'm going home - to Angel Grove."

"What? Why?"

"It's time." Kimberly reached out to grasp one of Ali's hands. "I've lived my dream. By competing in Pan Globals I've achieved what I set out to do. Win or lose, medal or not, I'll have done what I've wanted to for as long as I can remember. But this accident just reinforces my decision to go home. I have to plan for the rest of my life and I won't always be able to do gymnastics."

"But-" Ali looked stricken. "What about Olympics? Coach said-"

"He didn't know of my decision to go home, Ali. No one did."

"Does Tommy know?"

Kimberly blushed. "Why do you ask?"

"Because he was upset when I spoke with him to let him know you were in the hospital. The news that you're moving home might cheer him up."

"He knows." She made a face. "Tommy's coming to Pan Globals."

"So _that's_ why you don't want to miss it!" Ali's grin was teasing. "And here I thought you two weren't on speaking terms anymore."

"We weren't until recently."

Ali waved away any explanation. "I'm just glad you're not moping about him. Maybe all the mail we found will help smooth things over between you."

Kimberly didn't have the heart to tell Ali otherwise and simply nodded. "It's because of him I'm where I am today. It didn't seem fair to _not_ invite him."

"Uh huh." Ali wasn't buying it. "I'll let you sleep and keep you posted on coach's condition. Visiting hours are just about over anyway."

"Are you coming to Pan Globals?"

Ali stopped just shy of the door, "I was never a part of the team who was chosen to go, Kim. Given what I know now and a letter I found addressed to me in coach's office, I'll have to consider everything before I make a decision as to if I stay or go."

"Do what _you_ want, Ali. Follow whatever your dream is; don't let that prejudice sway you. Despite his faults - which can be fixed - he's a world class coach."

Ali nodded, as if to indicate she would think about it and quietly departed the room.

Kimberly settled back against the bed, tilting her head against the pillow as she stared at the ceiling. Ali was thinking about leaving which meant others would be thinking about leaving too. When coach woke up, he might not have a team left after Pan Globals. In a fashion it was the most fitting punishment for his treatment of them; he'd lose everything because he'd only wanted more.

"I thought she'd never leave."

Kimberly almost jumped off the bed in surprised shock at the familiar inflections. "Tommy! What are you _doing_ here?"

He grinned, stepping out of the shadows as she cast an anxious glance at the door. "Don't worry about it, Kim. Zordon and Alpha are monitoring the surrounding area to ensure I have enough time to duck out." He moved to the bedside, his smile disappearing. "Are you alright?"

She couldn't meet his gaze, and it shifted away only to land on the letters on the bedside table. She swallowed hard as she realized she'd missed more, so much more, than she'd previously though. If her coach had kept so many of her correspondences, what major events was she supposed to have known about? It made her queasy. "Not really."

"Hey," He settled onto the edge of the bed, gently reaching out to touch her face with his finger tips. He caught her chin and shifted it so he could look at her, and she couldn't help but bring her gaze up, knowing he'd see the misery in them; the regrets she didn't want to hide. A smile tilted his lips. "It's not that bad. Zordon was telling me he monitored you through everything and the Doctor's didn't appear concerned."

"It's not that, Tommy." She tugged her face gently away and reached for the envelopes. "Ali and the girls told me that they found your name below my mother's for emergency contacts."

"Oh." His smile faded and he shifted in his seat. "I didn't think you'd mind."

"Depends on when you did it."

"The second week you were here." He looked uncertain. "I didn't want them to forget to call me if something happened."

"You broke into my coach's office, Tommy."

"Not really." Humor sparkled in his eyes despite his reluctant revelation. "I kind of made it Ranger business."

"Tommy Oliver, how could you?"

"Easily?" He shrugged. "It's not a huge deal, Kim. I wasn't caught and obviously you didn't know about it until now."

"True." She decided to let it go and offered the envelopes to him. "Recognize these?"

He turned them over in his hands, his eyes narrowing. "They're unopened."

"Ali found them in my file when she went to find my contact numbers. She said there's another show box full waiting for me when I get out in the morning."

"I'm going to kill that son of a-"

"Tommy!" She glanced at the door, lowing her voice. "My coach is in a coma, one they don't know if he'll ever wake from."

"Serves him right."

She stared at him, wondering where this uncaring stranger had come from. "Tommy..."

"Don't look so shocked, Kim." His eyes were hard and uncompromising. "He's harassed and bullied you, used underhanded tactics to interfere with your life and deceived you into believing your friends didn't care. Worst of all, he cut you off from me when you needed me most and forced you to find another base of support. He may be a great gymnastics coach, but as a human being he's one lousy specimen."

"He just wanted-"

"He wanted to turn you into a gymnastics machine, one with no friends or family, just the life of a rubber band and one where _he_ could bask in your glories. I won't apologize for feeling unremorseful about his condition."

She didn't know which was worse; that he was right and she couldn't blame him - or that a large part of her agreed with him.

Her lack of communication with Angel Grove, and Tommy especially, had led to her seeking consolation elsewhere when she'd had a rough day. Her coach, however indirectly, had influenced her decision to break up with Tommy - and hadn't been disappointed when the news had been made public. Looking back, he'd almost been pleased. Smug even. She found herself wishing she could go back and claw the look off his face and brought herself up short.

That same man had taken her natural talent and honed her skills into something capable of competing at a level she'd only dreamed of. Despite his faults, she couldn't blame him now - not with the possibility he might not recover.

"You're too forgiving, Kim."

She looked up surprised. "And what are you, Tommy? What good does it do anyone to hold a grudge? He doesn't get what he wants in the end - I've already refused to go to Olympics even if he doesn't know it yet. I'm leaving after the competition; most of the girls are considering other academies now that his duplicity's been revealed. What more do you want him to lose?"

"I don't know." He stood abruptly, dropping the envelopes on the bed and pacing to the window. Staring out and bracing his hands on the frame, he didn't seem to see what was beyond. "All I know is that he's a major reason you and I split. Forget the method; he was the motivation and all because he cut _you _off from _me_. I can't forgive that, Kim. Not when I think of the pain we could have avoided if he'd only left well enough alone..."

His shoulders slumped and his fingers turned white where he gripped the window frame.

Kimberly removed her covers, ignoring the twinge in her side, and drew her feet over the edge of the bed. She dropped to the floor, feeling the stretch in the slit on her thigh as her legs too her weight. She was absently thankful she wasn't hooked up to any fluids or systems. She was steady and balanced, thankfully so, and she crossed with quick steps to Tommy. Without thinking she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. She felt him stiffen for a moment in surprise as she pressed her forehead between his shoulder blades.

"What's done is done, Tommy. We can't get back what we lost, but we can move forward with the lessons we learned."

One of his hands slid over hers, squeezing her fingers. "I can't help it Kim."

"I know." Her words were whispered into the soft fabric of his shirt. "But dwelling on the past is only going to make things worse in the future. He didn't win, Tommy. He tried to drive us apart and he failed. He tried to steal my life and make it his and he failed." She squeezed as tightly as she could, knowing he was solid enough to absorb the pressure and then some.

He shifted, turning in her grasp and his arms came around her shoulders even as his lips gently brushed the top of her head. She closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling even as she drew comfort from him and offered it in return. The injustice of the whole situation smarted, but she refused to let that rule her. She wasn't going to lose the _now_ because of a might have been. Her coach had tried tearing her and Tommy apart. She wasn't going to let him succeed after the fact when his tricks were known.

Several long minutes passed before her grip on him eased and he reluctantly did the same. She smiled at him, trying to break the tension that had eased into their embrace. "So... are you coming to Pan Globals still?"

"You're not competing."

"_Excuse _me?"

"You've been seriously injured and lost a lot of blood, Kim. Competing in such a high class competition can't be good for you."

Kimberly tore herself away, glaring at him. "What makes you think I came all this way just to give up on my dream now?"

"I never said you had to give up on it, but there will be other years."

"No, Tommy, there won't be." She backed away another step. "I'm giving this up, remember? Moving back because the Rangers need me? Because I want to explore something other than gymnastics? Ring any bells?"

"Very funny Kim. You can't expect me to believe that the doctor's giving you a clean bill of health to compete."

"Good, 'cause he's not." She crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "If he were, I'd question his credentials."

"But you said-" He stopped, obviously confused. "Are you trying to injure yourself worse?"

"No. But I _have_ to do this, Tommy. I can't let Rita and Zed and Archerina win. I can't let them steal this from me." Her throat closed and tears threatened as she struggled to make him understand. This conversation was going all wrong and she didn't know how to correct it. "I thought you of all people would understand."

He was silent, watching her with an unreadable expression.

She stared at him, wondering if she'd misjudged him, too caught up in what she'd known of the old Tommy to realize the changes that had occurred were far more radical than she'd first thought. Searching his expression for some sign of understanding, some shred of the Tommy who _would_ have understood her decision - and supported it.

His posture finally eased and he smiled, somewhat sadly. "I do understand, Kim."

"But you don't approve."

"What does it matter if I don't? You've made up your mind and if one thing's changed, it's that you're more stubborn than before."

She arched her eyebrows, fighting against the surge of relief. She hadn't expected him to approve her decision, but she'd been hoping he could understand it. That was all she'd wanted. "So you won't even try to change my mind?"

"Is there anything I could say or do that would?"

"Maybe." Cocking her head at him she considered the question. "But probably not."

"Then arguing about it does neither of us any good."

"Good point." Kimberly placed both of her palms on the bed and levered herself back up. She stretched out, feeling suddenly weary. Fighting or arguing with Tommy in any capacity was enough to make her want to sleep for a week. Not only was it mentally exhausting but it was almost physically taxing as well. Every fiber of her being seemed to be screaming at her to prevent it and that only made matters worse. Fighting with Tommy just felt _wrong_.

Tommy surprised her as he stepped back to her side and gently covered her with the blankets, smoothing the fabric down over her legs. "Kim, can I ask you something?"

"Anything," her smile was faint. "You just might not like the answer."

"I can live with that." He collected the envelopes from where they'd been left in the folds of the blanket and held them up. "Were you planning on reading these?"

"I don't know. A part of me wants to, but the bigger part of me is afraid of just making matters worse."

"Worse how?"

"We're all moving forward. I'd be reading letters from people who are different than they are now and it wouldn't be fair to blame anyone for words written months ago."

He smiled faintly. "You don't have to worry about that for anything I wrote."

"No, but what you wrote me about has passed. Adam and Rocky are both bound to have letters in that box, some of which might not be very nice and I don't want to bring up the past."

"Don't you think you owe it to yourself and to them to read those letters?" His gaze searched hers. "If for no other reason than to understand where they came from when you first came back? I can't see you holding a grudge for something that's been resolved, Kim. Not something like this."

"What's in there that you want me to see, Tommy?"

"Nothing special," he shrugged. "At least, I don't think there is, but then, I don't really know which letters you've got and which ones you don't."

Her smile turned teasing. "Would you like to find out? I kept them."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Really. Though, they're in the moving truck right now so you'll have to wait until I'm back in Angel Grove."

"Fair enough." He placed the letters on the bedside table. "Promise me something."

She arched her eyebrows. "If it's nothing unreasonable."

"Never," he grinned. "Just promise me you won't throw those letters away before you read them. I think you should - if for no other reason than the effort that went into writing them." He made to get up and she caught his hand, drawing their gazes back together. Understanding flashed between them in moments and, with the barest of tugs, he'd enveloped her in a light hug. "I should be going. The longer I stay, the better the chance I'll be discovered."

She laughed softly as she let him go, turning a statement into a query. "I'll see you tomorrow at the tournament?"

"Wouldn't miss it. Someone has to keep you out of trouble."

"Or rescue me from it."

He dropped an unexpected kiss on her cheek. "As long as I'm able, Kim, I'll always be there for you."

She stared at him speechless as he teleported away and groaned softly, falling back into the pillows as she pressed her hands to her eyes. "Damn you, Tommy Oliver," she whispered softly to the room. "Damn you for making me want things I can't have."


	20. Pan Globals

_**Part 20**_

Kimberly was released the following morning - but only after she'd spoken with local law enforcement and the terrorism task force unit - with a clean bill of health and a stern admonition to take it easy. She'd promised to do no more than was necessary - not exactly a lie - and headed back to the dorm in Ali's company. Ali had been talkative, filling the silence with jabber about their team mates, three of the seven who'd chosen to forego Pan Gloabls in the interest of returning home to salvage relationships or spend time with family due to revelations in the items found in coach's office. Ali herself was heading back to Nebraska to pursue an opportunity their coach had tried to hide from her.

Fortunately, Ali's letter had been dated the week before and she had time to capitalize on it.

Ali helped Kimberly pack the last of her belongings, insisting on carrying a third duffle bag that contained all of the items found belonging to Kimberly in their coach's office. There were more than she'd expected and more than just the one parcel Ali had mentioned. Kimberly had been dismayed and appalled at the extent of the items and regretted not having the time to delve into the treasure trove. Certain parcels were marked as Christmas items from her parents and friends, others were cards or letters. There were a couple of items she'd ordered and never had record of receiving, even though the company had sworn it had been delivered. A twinge of guilt had assailed her for demanding refunds - and getting them - now that she saw the items had indeed been delivered.

But there was little she could do now and she refused to dwell over it as she said her goodbyes to Ali. They'd traded addresses, promising to write, and Kimberly had persuaded Ali to come and visit once things settled down and they'd both assimilated back into their lives. She'd promised to do the same once she'd finished her first semester of college.

The flight to the competition - taking place in St. Louis - was uneventful. A baggage clerk at the airport helped her check her bags and then collect them once she arrived, _someone_ having mentioned to the airline about her injury. Be it Tommy, her mother or Ali, Kimberly was grateful for the assistance. She was tender and two bags would have been hard enough to manage on her own - three was out of the question.

She'd caught a cab from the airport which had taken her and the other three girls who were still competing to the dorm in which the athletes were being housed for the competition. The rooms were small, sleeping two to a room, but adequate and comfortable for their use. Kimberly found the hot tub that afternoon before the opening ceremony, glad there were no practices and no need to do more than walk and wave as they were introduced. Coach had given them an idea for a rather spectacular entrance but she and the other girls had decided to forego it and not make a spectacle of themselves.

Opening ceremonies completed, they'd returned to the dorm and Kimberly had gone immediately to the phone. She hadn't yet had a chance to talk to her mother and took the opportunity to do so.

The conversation hadn't gone well.

Mrs. Hart had been appalled at her insistence on competing and demanded to know why Kimberly had been walking with the other athletes in the opening ceremonies when she'd just risen from her sick bed. The way her mother talked, Kimberly was given the impression that she'd mentally escalated her injury and the circumstances it had been obtained in by a hundred fold. Reassuring her mother was a task that took the remainder of her energy, so much so that - once she hung up - she didn't even try to call the hotel where Tommy had told her he'd be staying. She simply crawled into bed and slept.

The following morning was an exhibition of talent and Kimberly had politely withdrawn her name from that particular section with the explanation of her recent injury and the desire to save her energy for the real competition. The judges had conferred and granted her decision.

It left her morning open to practice, and practice she did, stretching out her muscles and learning their new limits. She pulled herself from the parallel bars after the first hour, knowing she'd never be able to make the extensions necessary for the length of time she'd be there. If she did, the pull on the stitches indicated she'd likely pop something. She also pulled out of all but the floor and beam routines. Disappointed but determined, she'd consoled herself with the remaining events - they were her strong points anyway.

She also knew from other competitions that being unable to complete in all five events would likely knock her out of contention for a medal. While the thought was mildly distressing, she found that the flavor of the competition and the caliber of the athletes was more than enough compensation. She enjoyed herself far more with just the two events to focus on than she would have with all five.

Her practice that first morning was light, but enough that she was sore by lunch time. A careful inspection of the stitches before she rewrapped them after lunch showed strain on several of them but nothing had torn. The pain was minimal thanks to the painkillers the doctor had prescribed. She took it easy that afternoon, wandering around with the other athletes as she waited for her number to be called for qualifying in the beam event. She counted her lucky stars that each event was scored separately and judged as an individual unit with the scores being added up at the end to tally the winners.

To even stand a chance at the finals she'd have to score almost perfectly while not in perfect shape and there were over sixty girls in the gymnastics competition.

It was here, wandering behind the scenes and taking the occasional peak at the stands when Kimberly realized that Tommy had arrived. He was seated in the third row of the bottom tier - and he was just sliding into his seat on the aisle. Beside him sat a face she hadn't expected to see even if her coach had saved the seat. Her heart leapt into her throat and she barely contained the urge to rush the stands.

Her mother.

They'd spoken the night before and Kimberly hadn't even been given a _hint_ her mom would be there. Delighted she couldn't resist a short whoop of excitement and ignored the strange looks of the other gymnasts. She kept her eyes on Tommy and her mother, smiling when she saw how they seemed to get along. Whatever differences they might have shared over Kimberly's breakup with Tommy had all but disappeared and they were here to support her.

Kimberly jumped, spinning in surprise as a hand landed on her shoulder. The floor boss pointed to the floor with his pen. "You're up after Gilligan and Gyllis, Hart."

She smiled her thanks and headed for the warm up mat. She had five minutes, the length of two routines, to stretch out and limber up. She'd taken careful pains to rub moisturizers on her stitches, a little something suggested by the trainer of the facility, in the hope that it would prevent further damage. She was careful through her stretches, checking her limits and testing them to ensure she'd be able to do the moves she needed to include as well as those she _wanted_ to include. She'd already had to change her routine to work with her injury once; she didn't want to have to change it at the last minute.

She calmed her racing heartbeat and found the peaceful center that let her flourish under pressure. Determination swelled in her breast and she firmly ignored the scoring of the judges as they did one and then the other girl before her. Her name was called and she turned, heading out onto the mat as she pulled off her track suit.

Tommy's gaze practically seared through her the moment she stepped beyond the curtains, sending her stomach flopping. She stoically ignored him, taking up her position at the nearest corner and mentally rehearsing how it would play out. There was a moment of utter silence before the lights dimmed and then the music poured from the speakers. Kimberly exploded into action with the first reverberation, having opted for a more demanding floor routine for this competition than she'd ever dared before - even with the injury in her side. Her song of choice was upbeat and demanding, a routine that would have pushed her in excellent physical shape, let alone just checked out of the hospital.

The selection was _I'm Better_ by _Ashley Angel_ and one of her recent favorite songs. Yes, the lyrics were missing, but the lyrical line was included, giving it a difficulty level the other contenders hadn't opted for. It also meant she spent little time stationary, in fact, only her set up for the cross mat routines saw her feet still - and that was only for half a second.

She felt the first twinge a minute into the song, her side pulling as she pushed herself into a forward handspring combination. Ignoring it, and the feeling of wetness that trickled down her side, she continued. The second twinge, harder than the first made her flinch, but it didn't break her concentration. She persevered, launching herself into the final tumbling round of her routine and sticking her landing as the song came to an abrupt end. She managed to hold the pose for the perquisite few seconds as the silence was deafening.

Then, as her arms came down, the dull roar of cheering echoed through the room and blotted out the pounding of the blood in her head. She smiled, lifting her arms to the crowd only to have a bolt of pain lance through her side and bending her double. Tommy's voice penetrated through the din, her name on his lips a cry for help even as she fought against the wave that threatened to overwhelm her senses.

The pain pierced her from one side to the other, like someone had thrust a red hot poker into her wound and twisted and, with the adrenaline from the routine leaving her system, she could feel every stitch like it was a large hole burning in her body and gritted her teeth against the pain. Hands touched her, reaching as one of the trainers reached her side and attempted to help her straighten. Doubled over, her hands clutching her side, she shook her head adamantly at the help; this was her price and one she had willingly agreed to pay for this privilege. The trainer reluctantly stepped back behind the separator, but Kimberly knew she hadn't gone far – they were just waiting for her to collapse.

The roar of the crowd as the judges began posting her scores all but drowned out the announcer and Kimberly knew she'd done well. Very well. Well enough that she might just make it through to the next round; both a blessing and a curse.

A scream echoed through the cheering and suddenly the atmosphere changed as the familiar sound of Cogs penetrated her consciousness. She looked up through eyes glazed with pain as Cogs poured into the arena, dozens of them, and began throwing people this way and that. Panic exploded through the crowd as everyone surged to their feet at once and stampeded for the exits not yet blocked by the mechanical monsters.

Kimberly dropped to her knees, rolling away and back into the dubious protection of the walled area for the contestants. The trainers were already ushering the other girls out through their private entrance but, even as she watched, Cogs ripped through the barriers and went for the girls. Kimberly felt something dangerous explode within her as white rage threatened to blind her completely.

How dare they! How _dare_ the machine empire attack the last refuge of the crane? How _dare_ they interfere with her dream? It would be for the last time. She didn't notice the pink glow that was starting to surround her, nor the way her hair seemed to crackle with electricity as her inner fury fed her powers. She morphed without thinking, completely unaware of even saying the words until the pain in her side disappeared into a dull ache as she was supplemented by the Zeo crystal - and something more.

She rolled away from where she'd been hiding, coming up behind the nearest Cog and slamming it with a crippling open palmed attack as it attempted to pick one of the screaming girls up. The Cog dropped into a pile of malfunctioning parts, destroyed by the vicious attack. Its grip relaxed, freeing the girl it had held captive. The girl's eyes widened when confronted by the Pink Ranger, darting away without so much as a thank you as she raced for the exit.

Kimberly neither noticed, nor cared, moving through the ranks of Cogs with devastating effect, her sword coming to hand without conscious thought. She cut them down as they were distracted, taking off heads or limbs, always careful not to injure whatever hostage they held with them. The pieces flew, striking both Cogs and spectators alike as people ran for their lives. But she wasn't always on time. Two of her team mates fell moments before she reached them, their necks or backs snapped, their vacant expressions staring out at her accusingly.

She carried on, the pain of their deaths not penetrating the cloud of fury that swept her along like the Angel of Death. A blow to her good side had no affect as the Cogs swiped at her desperately in a futile attempt to halt her forward momentum. She felt nothing. Not the impact, nor the throb of bruised flesh underneath as she continued with her purpose.

Other sounds penetrated the fog as she finished with the dozen Cogs who'd crashed through the barriers, searching for the competitors, and a half a dozen people were dead, including two of trainers and one judge. Kimberly turned, started to find the Rangers – Blue, Green and Yellow - battling in the center of the arena. Cogs and their pieces littered the area, showing the devastating effect of the Rangers even without their leader.

Tommy was nowhere to be seen.

Apprehension filled her, cooling her fury and forcing her to think clearly. She had no time to focus on that disturbing thought as Cogs charged the Rangers, attempting a semi-organized attack from all sides. Adam's voice carried over the din of shorting mechanics, calling the Rangers to action and maintaining their defensive and deadly postures. Adam. Not Tommy. Kimberly swept in from behind, her sword glittering in the false light as she thrust through the back of the nearest Cog, her only thought to reach her friends and regroup.

The next Cog let out a horrific noise, like none she'd ever heard as her sword sliced through its exterior casing and into its back. It twitched, drawing the attention of the surrounding Cogs to her entrance, but her anger returned once more and two who turned towards her died on the end of her sword. She jumped, spinning gracefully out of an attack and kicked the Cog into one of its own, knowing them both to the ground. She landed, going down on one knee beside them and thrust downwards. The sword slid through electronics easily as she impaled both to the ground.

An awareness had her ducking and rolling away – leaving her sword in the impaled Cogs – as another attempted to grab her. She kicked out as she regained her feet, her foot connecting solidly with the center of its chest. Momentarily stunned, it stared at her dumbly. Kimberly followed up with a succession of kicks, each one venting a little more of her fury until the helpless Cog finally dropped, shorting out under the powerful attack.

She cartwheeled back into the fray, grabbing her sword at full extension and pulling it free. It came over her head as she used her momentum to bring it down on a Cog nearby.

Archerina, Gasket and Sprocket didn't make an appearance as the Cogs numbers were whittled down and finally decimated completely, Kimberly's sword crossing Adam's as they sliced through the last of them. The Cogs flickered and disappeared, leaving behind a scene of carnage and the sounds of the dying and injured. The stands, which were now pocketed and littered with the pathetic bodies of those who'd been unable to escape the onslaught before the Ranger's arrival, were in ruins. The floor was littered with a mishmash of trash and bodies – human and Cog alike – with the heaviest concentration near the area where Tommy and Kimberly's mother had been seated.

Neither Tommy's distinctive red sweater, nor her mother's outrageous hot pink shawl - a nod to Kimberly's color of choice - were visible. In fact, careful scanning showed no sign of either one nor the individuals to whom they belonged. Fear spiraled through her gut, causing her stomach to clench and making her nauseous. Her mother and Tommy were missing. Tommy hadn't fought with them, hadn't so much as beeped his communicator to let them know he couldn't. It was like he'd vanished into thin air, but the dread seeping into her thoughts whispered of nobility and honor. Wherever Tommy was, he wouldn't have let anything happen to her mother. She finally turned back to the other Rangers and asked the question they were all thinking.

"Where's Tommy?"


	21. Sacrifice

_**Part 21**_

They arrived in the command center minutes after the battle, the scene playing out on the viewing globe as the Rangers teleported in. Local news reports were pouring in and various screens around the command center showed the different angles on the disaster unfolding at the Pan Globals. Kimberly hauled off her helmet, her expression distraught as she realized that _all_ of the teammates who'd come with her were on the list of names that was being read as confirmed dead.

"Zordon-?"

She couldn't voice the question. The catastrophe was beyond her scope of understanding, beyond her ability to comprehend. How could anyone, even an evil dictator, cast away the lives of those who were so innocent - of those who were chasing their dreams? How could they_deliberately_ set out to harm and kill those who had no bearing on their plans – those they were trying to subjugate as subjects?

"There was nothing more you could have done, Rangers."

"Nothing?" Tanya was aghast. "Surely we could have done something, Zordon?"

"I am afraid not, Tanya. That you were able to appear as soon as you did, saved the lives of countless many. It is not often that focus is placed on an event rather than an individual; as it is in this instance."

"What do you mean, Zordon?"

"Behold, the viewing globe."

The Rangers turned as one, and Kimberly covered her mouth in horror, her hands fisting as she watched. Tommy was defending her mother against the Cogs, having backed her into a corner while he placed himself in danger. There was no sound in the globe and it was all the more horrible to watch as one of the Cogs, then another, landed brutal hits on the leader of the Rangers. Kimberly felt each blow as if it were falling on her own skin rather than Tommy's. Gasket's appearance made her gasp and she was completely unaware of the supportive hands the other Rangers had placed on her shoulders as Tommy was suddenly overwhelmed, going down under four, then six and finally ten Cogs. Her mother, her protector gone, was scooped up by Gasket only to disappear moments later - Cogs and all - and Tommy with them.

"No..."

"Your mother and Tommy appear to have been the focus of this attack, Kimberly. I am sorry."

"Why didn't he morph?" Kimberly looked up at Zordon accusingly, tears thick in her voice. "If he'd morphed, he could have saved them both!"

"Tommy would not willingly reveal his identity to your mother, Kimberly."

"He had to have known he couldn't win..." She choked back a sob, stopped and took a deep, shuddering breath. Then another. She gradually became conscious of the firm support of the other Rangers, both in their stances and their grips on her shoulder despite the slightly ashen cast to their skin. "He knows my mom would _never_ betray that trust."

"It was Tommy's decision."

"And now they're both gone to who knows where!" She fairly spat the words. "Even if you _can_ track his communicator, they probably have something set up so we can't teleport him out."

"This is just like when they kidnapped him to brainwash him."

Tanya's caustic observation made Kimberly's blood run cold.

"Could they do that again?"

"I doubt they'd try knowing that you're a Ranger again," Rocky squeezed her shoulder encouragingly before letting go. "Where Kat couldn't reach him, you can. We'll find them Kim."

"Yeah," Tanya added encouragingly. "I'm sure it's just Archerina's way of getting back at you. You've ruined her plans too many times for her not to hold a grudge."

Kimberly froze, icy certainty invading her core. Her whole body hurt, both from previous injuries - which she was certain were going to need re-stitching - and the beating she'd taken at the hands of the Cogs. She'd simply been too furious at the time to notice. The mention of the pink obsessed archer let something click in her brain and she smiled bitterly. "That's where they are then."

She didn't see the other Rangers share concerned looks before finally Adam asked the question. "Where who are?"

"My mom and Tommy. Archerina's taken them to the Forest of Eternal Light. It's her comfort zone, her lair if you will - a place where Gasket doesn't hold sway. It's also chalked full of dangers Tommy will be hard pressed to fight if he doesn't morph."

"That sounds too easy."

"You mean it sounds like a trap," Kimberly corrected Adam grimly. "Archerina couldn't finish me off the last time - she must mean to this time."

"Not with Tommy to help you." Rocky's faith in their leader was unshaken. "Archerina and Gasket don't stand a chance against the two of you."

"Only if Tommy morphs." Kimberly secretly doubted he would unless she was placed in mortal danger. "He wouldn't want to jeopardize my mom."

"She's already in trouble." Tanya's observation was pointed. "How much more could they be in?"

"There are many more dangers they can possibly face, Tanya," Zordon took control of the conversation. "Kimberly's deductions are indeed correct. Tommy and her mother are being held in the Forest of Eternal Light. As with many of the machine Empire's creations, they are permitting teleportation into but not out of the zone. Alpha, begin working on a way through the interference."

The robot complied.

Zordon continued. "From the readings I have received, there are no current dangers facing Tommy and your mother, Kimberly, however, the grid is unstable and will permit only a single individual to teleport in at a time. It could fail at any moment."

"Then I go." Kimberly held up her hands at the verbal protests of the others. "It's my _mother_ in there guys. I can't just stand here and do nothing while one of you takes a risk that could very well mean your life."

"You're already injured, Kim. Another battle is only going to make it worse."

She smiled at Adam to soften the blow. "Injured or not, Adam, I'm going. My crane coin is still powered enough for one last morph if things start going wrong."

"It could cut out on you mid-battle like Tommy's did."

"It could." Her smile was bittersweet. "If Tommy doesn't get over himself to help me, it probably will."

"I should go." Tanya jumped in, looking around. "Kimberly's mother has never met me; she wouldn't recognize me at all."

"No, Tanya. Kimberly is correct in this assumption. A deeper analysis of the teleportation grid into the Forest of Eternal Light has shown it tuned to her signal. Archerina wants only the Pink Ranger to enter the Forest."

"And never leave!" Tanya sounded indignant and outraged. "We can't just sit here and twiddle our thumbs, Zordon! Not while Kimberly, who's already hurting, goes off to face them on her own!"

"You do not have a choice."

"I think they might. Gather round, guys; I've got an idea."

Kimberly quickly outlined her plan to the other Rangers, drawing grudging approval and skeptical optimism from Zordon along with a "Billy would have been proud" that made her smile. They agreed to it. Before she lost her nerve, Kimberly slid her helmet back on and nodded to the others. "Wish me luck, guys."

They did, each grasping her hand for a brief moment before she nodded to Zordon. "I'm ready, Zordon. Let's do this."

"May the power protect you, Kimberly."

She smiled behind the face mask as the teleportation sensation spread through her body. There was a brief resistance, where she almost felt like she was being pushed through a strainer, and then nothing as her feet hit the ground and she crouched, taking in her surroundings. There was little doubt in her mind that Archerina and Gasket knew she was there - this was their trap after all.

But there was no welcoming wagon.

The background noises filtered into her helmet indicating that she had no visitors - yet - as the sounds continued unabated. Kimberly took in a deep breath, feeling the flutter of nerves in her stomach. Her mother couldn't fail to recognize her, not after keeping in touch solely over the phone, and it was going to be tough revealing her identity to her. Yet, there was no help for it and she was certain - despite her nervousness - her mother would understand.

A sound in the distance caught her attention and she turned in that direction. A plume of black smoke rose above the trees and her heart lurched in her chest. Her mother and Tommy were somewhere in this mess and she would bet money it was in that direction. She set out immediately, using the speed and agility she'd gained in her gymnastics to throw herself through the forest. Her abilities as the crane kept her sure footed and light, which was well enough as the forest floor left no margin for error. Stumps, vines and pitfalls threatened to trap her around every corner, behind each tree, and she used every ounce of her agility to avoid them.

She gained ground quickly, ignoring the stitch in her side and the burning fire that was spreading from where she'd been sewn together. The stitches had surely split by now, and only her determination that her mother and Tommy not suffer for the grudge Archerina held towards her kept her on her feet. Not only on her feet, but moving forward. Adrenaline spread through her system, dulling but not removing the pain and Kimberly _knew_ her time was short. She had to end this quickly and get back to the hospital if she wanted to recover, if she-

"Pink Ranger."

She skidded to a halt, twisting around with the help of a nearby tree branch and coming to face the villain. Archerina stood on a stump several yards away, her bow cocked, arrow notched and ready to fire. Kimberly took it all in and dove aside a split second later as Archerina released the missile. The ground where she'd been standing exploded, showering her with dirt and splinters from the demolished tree before she hit the ground.

Kimberly cried out as she landed hard on her side and slid, feeling another stitch and then another tear painfully in her side. Her hand went to her side as she curled into a ball, gritting her teeth as she fought against the pain and the knowledge that if she didn't gain her feet immediately, Archerina would end her immediately and with her would die the chance to rescue her mother and Tommy.

"Say goodnight, Pink Ranger." Archerina's laughter was maniacal and too close.

Kimberly's head came up, and she speared the archer with a scathing look that was lost under the visor of her helmet. "The only one who's saying goodnight is you, Archerina." She lunged from her position, ignoring the tearing sensation that ripped through her side as she did.

Archerina was caught off guard and as Kimberly plowed into her, taking them both to the ground. They rolled, Kimberly throwing her weight as a counterpoint to Archerina's as they tumbled down a slight incline. Kimberly held on tight, pinning the pink archer as they landed, using both her knees and hands to gain the upper hand.

"Where are they, you pink menace?"

Archerina laughed. "You'll never find them, Pink Ranger. Your precious Tommy is ours now!"

Kimberly shook the archer by the shoulders and then, when it had no effect, lifted her hand and slammed it backwards across her face. "Tommy will _never_ be yours! You should have learned your lesson when you tried to brain wash him, Archerina. At best, you'll have an unwilling captive and one that will do anything and everything to escape!"

"He can try, Pink Ranger."

Kimberly screamed as pain exploded through her side, something heavy impacting her wound and sending her flying off Archerina. She hit the ground without even trying to break her fall, landing limply to the side as her hands grasped her side. Her gloves came away blotted with red and Kimberly knew she was losing the battle. Agony rippled from her wound, wrapping her in blankets of pain that made conscious thought difficult if not impossible.

Focus returned in an almost tunnel-like fashion as her gaze narrowed on Archerina and Gasket where they stood several yards away. The Prince was helping his consort to her feet and Kimberly knew that she had to regain her own _now_ or risk losing everything. She took a deep breath, gritting her teeth on the desire to faint and her body's insistence to remain stationary. She had to find her mother and Tommy and she had to find them soon.

"Where are they, Archerina?"

Archerina turned towards her as Kimberly pushed herself shakily to her feet. Gasket's laughter was joined with her own as they regarded the quaking Pink Ranger with something akin to triumph.

"You'll never find them – not in time."

Kimberly's lips were drawn in pain underneath her helmet, glad they couldn't see her face. She tried again, knowing time was short and growing shorter. "Wouldn't you like the opportunity to say goodbye to Gasket if you were in my position, Archerina?"

Archerina paused for a half of a second, looking at Gasket in surprise and it was what Kimberly needed. She forced herself to duck behind a nearby tree and then crouched low, scanning the surrounding area. She paused, hearing Archerina say something to Gasket she didn't make out and then, when she chanced a look she would have laughed if she hadn't been in so much pain. Gasket and Archerina were arguing - arguing! - about something. And Kimberly felt her heart leap into her throat as Tommy and her mother suddenly appeared to her left.

Tommy lay on the ground and appeared to be unconscious. Her mother sat beside him, looking around nervously, her eyes darting to the surroundings.

Kimberly stumbled from behind the tree, going down heavily on her knees beside her mother. "Are you and Tommy alright?"

Mrs. Hart's hard whipped around, her fear turning into disbelief. "_Kimberly_?"

Kimberly laughed weakly, struggling to keep her mind from wandering. Things were starting to fade again and she knew she had to hang on, she just didn't know how much longer consciousness would allow it. "Yeah." She reached up and removed her helmet, ignoring the presence of Gasket and Archerina behind her. "Surprise, mom."

Mrs. Hart leaned forward and wrapped Kimberly in a tight hug – only to have her cry out as her mother's arms dug into her injury.

"Kimberly! You're hurt!"

Kimberly dismissed it with a wave of her hand, trying to appear nonchalant despite the tremble she couldn't control. It was hard enough staying conscious and that was a battle she could feel herself losing. "I'm alright for now. We have to wake Tommy."

"I've tried."

Kimberly's gaze dropped to Tommy. "I haven't. Keep an eye on them, Mom."

"On… Oh my!"

"They won't hurt you." Kimberly prayed she wasn't lying through her teeth. "It's me they're after."

"Kimberly Ann Hart, you can't-"

"Mom." Kimberly turned back to her, feeling precious seconds slipping by as she cut her off. "I'm a Power Ranger. Power Rangers have a responsibility to the world and all of the people in it. If I can't wake Tommy, they might come after you and you'd stand no chance at all."

"But Tommy-"

"Tommy's the Red Ranger." Kimberly met her mother's gaze, pleading with her silently to try and understand. "I need his help."

"You need a doctor."

Kimberly laughed, but the sound was brittle. She needed a surgeon, but her mother didn't need to know that. "When this is all over, I intent to see one. _Please, _mom; trust me."

Mrs. Hart glanced back at the watching villains and nodded.

"Your time's almost up, Pink Ranger."

_More than you know_," Kimberly thought darkly. She could already feel herself slipping away once more. She bent over Tommy, feeling the world tilt and gritted her teeth against it. She couldn't go; not yet. Her gloved hands, matted with her blood, gently stroked his hair from his face. "Wake up, handsome."

He didn't stir, though she thought she saw his brown twitch. She didn't have time for this – she had to wake him _now_. She took a deep breath, casting a glance at her mother, and then bent completely, as she covered Tommy's lips with her own.

Her kiss wasn't gentle, but a call, a plea for his assistance. A silent communication of all the frustration and pain she was feeling – and not the physical kind. It was a call for help, a way to beg without being on her knees for him to return to her. And for a moment, it was a way of washing away the pain that enveloped her body with its dull throbbing.

He stirred under her, his hand coming up slowly and sliding into her hair at the nape of her neck. His lips changed from inactive to active, twisting slightly so they fit more solely to hers. She almost sobbed with relief, feeling her own strength ebbing even as his returned and consciousness reasserted itself. Her limbs trembled, and not just with pain induced weakness, and finally gave out as she collapsed against his chest.

Their lips parted as Kimberly felt the last of her determination slipping away, the darkness encroaching on her vision in a fashion she hadn't been expecting. Her gaze remained on his face even as she lay against his chest. He propped himself up on his elbows, their gazes locked together. "Hello, beautiful."

She sobbed then, feeling the last of the barriers between them shatter in that moment and regretting that she wouldn't have the chance to enjoy it. She could feel herself slipping away even as he stared at her. Concern and then alarm darkened his eyes as he took in her position and his gaze settled on the wound in her side – and the bright red stain that stood out clearly on her uniform.

"Kim!"

She was in his arms in an instant, cradled against his chest as he examined her wound. She managed a wan smile, knowing as she did it would likely be her last. "Give 'em hell, tiger."

"Kimberly, those creatures are headed this way."

Tommy's arms tightened around her. "Don't die on me, Kimberly."

"I'll try not to." She arched unconsciously against an intense stabbing sensation in her side. "Tommy; call the other Rangers."

"Where are they?"

Kimberly reached out a trembling hand and pressed it against his chest, feeling the last of her strength ebbing away like the evening tide. She flattened her palm against his heart. "They're with you."

Her mother dropped to her knees beside them, alarm written all over her features. Tommy met her gaze even as Kimberly watched, his features dimming, his words seeming to come from far away. "Don't let her go. I'll be back."

He then bent his head and his lips captured hers in an aching kiss that was bittersweet to her – of all the times, of all the locations, she was dying and he chose to kiss her now. Even the familiar thrill at his touch wasn't enough for her to reclaim her failing strength. Her mother's arms tightened around her as Tommy let her go. He pulled his sweater over his head, dropping it to the ground beside her and then morphed without a thought, regretfully revealing his identity to her mother.

But Mrs. Hart's eyes were all on Kimberly. She shrugged out of her shawl and, picking up the sweater Tommy had thoughtfully dropped, and twisted it into a pad. Using her shawl, she wrapped the injury tightly, causing Kimberly to cry out as the pressure bit into her skin. She heard Tommy challenge Gasket and Archerina, and twisted her head in time to see him raise his sword.

Her lips twitched as He brought it down, slamming it into the ground and called on the Zeo powers to aid him. Light flared from where the sword impacted the earth. She wanted to laugh at the look on Gasket and Archerina's faces as the other Rangers appeared behind Tommy, five against two.

Kimberly felt herself slipping again as the Rangers lept into the fray, going after Archerina and Gasket with a vengeance. Darkness crowded her vision and this time she didn't fight it. A lump lodged in her back of her throat as she looked up at her mother, seeing the tears sliding in rivulets down her cheeks. She tried to offer a smile, offer hope – anything, but couldn't find the strength to make her lips twitch. Instead she simply inhaled and then exhaled with a soft sigh as everything went black.

"_I'm sorry."_


	22. Unexpected Awakening

_**Part 22**_

_"There's nothing we can do."_

_"I won't accept that."_

_"There's always something we can do - we saved Zordon; saving Kim should be easy."_

_"Easy nothing – it took all five Rangers to save Zordon."_

"_We have Five Rangers."_

_"Whatever you guys are thinking we need to do it fast."_

_"Hang on Kim. Hang on..."_

_---------------_

"…_e's dying."_

"_No!"_

"_There has to be something we can do!"_

"_We can't let that happen!"_

"_Help her! Save my baby, please!"_

"_Tommy, what can we do?"_

_"She's too badly injured."_

_"Can't someone take her place? Doctors could help."_

_"If she demorphs, she dies."_

_"There has to be something!"_

"_Maybe there is. Kim. Can you hear me? I won't let you die, beautiful… I won't let you…"_

_---------------_

_"It didn't work."_

_"Then this is the only way."_

_"It can't be the only way."_

_"It is."_

_"Kim will never forgive us."_

_"At least she'll be alive. She's my daughter, Tommy. I have to do this. I _need_ to do this."_

_"She won't like it."_

_"No, but she'll accept it as my gift to her."_

_"Then let me-"_

_"No, Tommy. Your place is beside her now."_

_"Is there... anything I can do?"_

_"Take care of her for me..."_

_---------------_

Warmth.

Wasn't death supposed to be cold? She distinctly remembered feeling cool as Tommy had left her in her mother's care. She distinctly remembered slipping into the icy grasp that had reached for her, threatening to cool her for good. She'd thought herself dead. Or maybe she was and this was simply what came next.

Fingers brushed her face leaving trails of fire against skin that hadn't yet regained its core temperature - familiar fingers she didn't credit. She'd have known that touch anywhere and the sorrow that accompanied it was swift. If he was touching her it meant he was dead too. Those fingers brushed back again, once more drawing lines of awareness where there had previously been none, the touch achingly gentle. So gentle, she felt as if it were afraid she would break.

But she couldn't break - she was already dead.

"Did it work?"

A frown creased her brow. That hushed voice was distinctly _not_ Tommy's. And there was no way all of the Rangers had died with her.

A shriek of pain brought her eyes open with a start. _She _hadn't screamed - but someone had. The colors swam before her eyes before coalescing into the canopy of leaves that had been her last waking memory. She was still in the Forest, still flat on her back, but she felt strangely numb, as if her wounds had ceased to exist - or simply ceased to affect her.

Her view changed in an instant, the concerned darkened orbs of the man who'd risked everything and more to save her time and time again looking deeply into hers. Bloody finger prints were brushed across his face, lending him a roguish look. The concern, laced with a sorrow she didn't understand, remained in his eyes even as his lips twisted into the beautiful smile she would never forget if she lived to be one hundred.

"Welcome back, beautiful."

"Tommy." She barely had a chance to breathe his name before she was enveloped in a tight, possessive hug.

Tommy buried his face in the curve of her shoulder, his voice breaking. "I thought I'd lost you, Kim."

She laughed shakily. "I thought you did too."

Tommy was silent as he held her, and she felt him shake, moisture seeping through the fabric of her Ranger suit. She closed her eyes against the waves of relief she could practically _feel _rolling off him, fighting the urge to give in and join him in the shared easing of tension. But she couldn't. Something felt wrong; something felt _different_ about the whole situation. Something she couldn't put her fingers on as she clung to Tommy and dread seeped into her stomach.

He was reluctant to let her go, but within moments he regained control and pulled away, gently easing her back against the ground. His eyes were shadowed with both relief and sorrow, something she couldn't understand. Alarm gripped her as she cast a look around. "What is it? What happened?"

"Kim..." He stopped, seeming unable to voice what it was. He looked beyond her, over her head, and she tried to twist to see, but her body didn't respond. She felt lethargic, as if in a dream, and he was quick to help her. "She wanted it this way, Kim."

"_Who_ wanted _what _this way?"

Tommy helped her turn and Kimberly let out a strangled gasp as she took in the sight before her.

Kimberly's mother lay stretched out, her hands pressed to a large red stain in her side, the gray cast to her skin meaning only one thing. Yet, the peaceful expression on her face was at odds with the painful posture.

Her last posture.

Kimberly moaned, low in her throat, and crawled forward on hands and knees that wouldn't fully support her. She touched her mother's face and drew back as if burned, burring her face in her hands as the coldness seemed to seep through her fingers.

She knew what had happened then and for a brief, single moment she despised Tommy and the Rangers for going along with it. She hated them for allowing her mother to be used as a conduit for her suffering, for allowing them to take her choice away from her. For allowing the sacrifice she'd been willing to make to be made by another - by an innocent.

"Kim?"

Tears burned her eyes and traced wet lines down her cheeks as she fought against the tightness in her chest. Against the sobs that wanted to explode and vent her sorrow and anger. She couldn't - not just yet.

Tommy's hand gripped her shoulder. "She loved you Kim - she couldn't stand the thought of losing you."

"How could you let her?" Her voice broke, unable to keep her eyes from the cool, still form of her mother. "How could you let her do this, Tommy? It was my choice; she shouldn't have-"

"She begged me for an option. We tried pooling our powers but it only partially worked - we felt you slipping away again. Your mom wanted to know if someone could take your place. Zordon confirmed it could be done, but only by a willing participant. She loved you, Kim; we all do. I'd have taken your place in a heartbeat."

"Then why didn't you?"

She heard him swallow, the guilt thick in his voice. "Without me, the transfer could never have been completed and we both would have died."

The pain in his voice was too raw to be forced and held the notes of truth she hadn't expected. Tommy hadn't wanted to let her mother make the choice, but faced with the thought of losing her, with her mother's pleas, he'd been coerced. He was wallowing in his own guilt, the strength of it eating at his insides. She knew it because she knew him. Despite the changes, Tommy had never liked seeing anyone suffer - especially her.

Kimberly turned to him then, her anger at him draining away, and was collected against the solid wall of his chest. He held her as sobs torn through her chest and erupted through dry lips, soaking his shirt in tears. The other Rangers remained at a distance, almost shadows on the edge of her vision, unwilling to intrude upon her grief. She clung to Tommy, unable to believe what was happening, but unable to refute the evidence before her eyes - and letting that sorrow find solace in his strength.

Tommy rose to his feet, cradling her in his arms as Adam, Jason and Rocky moved forward to collect the body of her mother. Archerina and Gasket were nowhere to be seen and Kimberly assumed that they must have been beaten decisively. The Rangers, a solemn group, teleported away from the scene, taking Mrs. Hart's body with them.

They arrived back in the command center, but Tommy didn't relinquish his hold on her, didn't even let her feet down. He continued to hold her, cradling her close like she was some kind of precious jewel - like he was afraid she'd disappear. Tommy looked to Zordon as Kimberly pressed her face to his shoulder and ignored the conversation around her.

Grief had overcome her quickly. Grief that her mother was gone. Grief that she was alone - her father away to who knew where - and left to fend for herself. Grief that she'd lost both confident and friend. Grief that she couldn't keep her mother here and let her be treated humanely. Only Tommy's stalwart presence, and the occasional squeeze on her shoulder from the other Rangers penetrated that cloud.

Reality intruded as Zordon was saying something about taking Kimberly and her mother to the hospital for examination.

"No."

"You are in no shape to be without medical care, Kimberly," Zordon told her sternly. "You require-"

"We don't need to be found out, Zordon." Kimberly lifted her head from its comfortable position against Tommy's shoulder, the ache in her heart something fierce at what had to be done. She choked on the words, but somehow got them out. "If my mother is returned to the arena, she becomes just another casualty of the attack."

"And you?"

Tommy's arms tightened around her at Jason's question. Kimberly opened her mouth to respond, but Tommy beat her to it. "Kimberly stays with me. We'll go back to the arena - but I'm not letting them take her anywhere without me."

Zordon brought up the current scene at the arena where medical crews were still trooping in and out of the area. "As you can see, confusion is still prominent in the area. If you teleport in near the judges stands, you should be able to avoid detection."

"Kim."

She turned to look wearily at Jason where he stood watching a news report. "Yeah?"

Jason turned, red-rimmed eyes meeting hers. He'd known her mother well and would grieve - in his own time - for her sacrifice. "They've pronounced you missing and presumed dead. You guys better get back there."

Kimberly closed her eyes. For a heartbeat she wished she could just slip into obscurity. The drive to be left alone, to lick her wounds and avoid the media was strong. But she knew she couldn't do it. Her father would be watching this and be frantic with worry. Her friends - those who had left the academy and chosen not to go to the competition - would likely be watching and on the edge of their seats. She couldn't do that to them, no matter how much she wanted to.

Her mother had given her a second chance, something she hadn't dared hope for when she'd willingly put herself in danger to save her friends. Kimberly hadn't expected to wake up at all. She'd expected her friends to go on, her _mother_ to go on and honor her choice. Instead, her mother had made the ultimate sacrifice to give her that second chance. Her throat closed as she turned her face into Tommy's shoulder once more. His grip tightened, as if he understood her thoughts - but it was the care with which he held her that reached her benumbed brain.

Tommy's lips brushed her forehead, a silent promise that he wouldn't leave her side. He nodded to the other Rangers. "We'll be back once things settle down. Zordon?"

Zordon didn't say anything, not even his usual good luck phrase, simply sent them back to the arena.

Kimberly was aware of the sounds first. The screams and wails of family and friends as they stood over loved ones. The quiet sobbing of people pushed beyond their endurance and the joyous reunions of those who hadn't expected to find each other alive. The groans of the stands as they struggled to maintain their rigid structure underlay the atmosphere and Kimberly wondered just how long it would be before they finally collapsed. She was peevishly thankful they hadn't had to teleport in near that hazard.

Tommy placed her gently on the ground, leaning her against the table legs, completely hidden beneath the table skirt before offering her a small smile. His hand came up to wipe her bangs off her face, his fingers brushing tenderly against her skin. "You okay for a minute?"

She nodded, her strength - the strength she'd felt leaving her so slowly during the battle - ebbing back just as slowly. It was frustrating, for she wanted little more at that moment than the strength to bring her mother's head into her lap.

Tommy, his perception seeming unnatural, suddenly crouched and pulled her mother's body to her side. He carefully laid the cold head by her hip - not quite where she wanted it, but close enough - and then looked at her. "You should demorph."

Kimberly looked down with a start. She hadn't realized she was still wearing her Power Rangers suit. A crease formed in her brow. "Is it safe?"

He nodded. "Trust me, Kim."

She demorphed, showing him just how deeply she did trust him, and gasped as pain rippled through her body. Her side, the original wound that had caused the whole mess to begin with, twitched and contracted with a fierce spasm.

Tommy's hands slid around her waist, keeping her upright. "Your body's remembering the pain it _should_ be feeling. Zordon thought it might happen. Take a deep breath."

She did, exhaling on a wince and then repeating the process until the sharp agony faded almost abruptly as it had struck. She lifted one trembling hand to the dull throbbing of her ribs and gasped at the tenderness underneath. Whatever the Rangers had done, _however_ they'd done it, the pain from her injury was remembered by her body and it was protesting any kind of relief. Yet, even as she considered the implications, the sensations were fading; dissipating as if they'd never existed, leaving behind the feel of Tommy's hand cradling hers, his fingers loosely twined between hers.

Tommy's fingers squeezed hers. "Better?"

"Does this mean she didn't feel any pain?"

Tommy glanced to her mother, his expression almost sickly. "She felt some of it – she insisted. She didn't want you to face the whole effects of the injury when you demorphed. There was a chance if you did that the remembered trauma might kill you."

"How could you let her do this, Tommy?"

"She insisted. Jason or I wanted to do it, but Zordon said that if we did, there wouldn't be enough power to make the transfer before the pain cut off our ability to focus. We couldn't risk losing two Rangers."

"But I expected to die. You had to know that."

"I couldn't let you, Kim."

"It wasn't your choice."

He flinched at the accusation in her tone, but didn't respond to it the way she'd expected him to. Instead he countered it. "It was your mother's choice. She told me before we started the transfer that she had been given the chance at life but you hadn't yet. You were still young and she wanted to do everything she could to ensure you got the chance to experience the joys she did."

"It wasn't her decision to make."

"She's your mother, Kim. With you down and out, it fell to her to make a choice. She chose to give you life for a second time. How can you not appreciate and respect her sacrifice? No parent wants to watch their child die in their arms – it just about killed her. If you'd seen her face when she realized what was happening, you wouldn't be asking me how I could have let her."

Kimberly hung her head, biting her lip to resist the sobs that threatened to tear through her again. Her mother was gone, dead because of a choice she'd made, a conscious choice that should have resulted in her own death – not someone else's. The guilt of knowing she was responsible for her mother's death was unbearable even as Tommy's words whirled through her mind.

As if reading her thoughts, he continued. "You're not responsible for her choice, Kim. You'd made yours, an honorable sacrifice with the intention of saving your mom and me, but she made hers too. You didn't choose to let her die; you didn't even know she could assume your wounds. None of us did. She made her choice knowing full well what the likely consequences were going to be and she did it gladly. She did it because she loved you."

"I know." The whisper barely passed her lips as she struggled against the guilt that wouldn't ease and the knowledge that Tommy was right. If she wanted to honor what her mother had done, living was the best way to do it. She swallowed past the lump in her throat and met his gaze. "Did I hear her ask you to take care of me, Tommy?"

"Yeah." His half-smile appeared. "I will if you'll let me, Kim."

"You always have."

Whatever he would have said was interrupted by a shout and the appearance of paramedics suddenly swarming over the table.

"We've got a live one here!"

"Another body too."

"Bad."

"You alright kid?"

Kimberly was lifted off the ground, protesting at the rough treatment, her hand extending towards her mother. "Mom!"

"It's alright, miss, we've got you."

Tommy's voice intruded and his arms were suddenly around her, lifting her with a jerk from the arms of the man who'd been trying to stand. "_I've_ got her. This is Kimberly Hart; that's her mother."

There was silence for a moment and then a cry went up behind them.

"Kimberly's alive!"

Tommy shielded Kimberly with his body as the paramedic, the man he'd pulled her from, attempted to take her back. She didn't object – Tommy's hold was tight and possessive, but it didn't hurt the way the other man's had. "I've got her. Just tell me where you want her."

"We've got to get her to the hospital. If you'll just give her here-"

"No."

Kimberly echoed Tommy's sentiment, though her protest was lost in the ambient noise. She wanted to sleep, to pretend like this was just a bad dream. She closed her eyes, tucking her head under Tommy's chin as he fought with the paramedic.

"Sir, I have to insist. She may have been wounded-"

"She stays with me. If you're worried about her injuries, then tell me which way to the ambulance."

The Paramedic's frustration was clear, but he obviously had no time to argue. "Go through that exit behind you and out onto the street. There's an ambulance parked against the dock that should be able to take her."

Tommy didn't wait to hear move. He turned, leaving the paramedics to cover Kimberly's mother, and headed in the direction they'd indicated. Kimberly felt each stride as if her body were tuned to his. She clung to him, taking comfort from the fact that he didn't want to let her go, and the knowledge that he had only done what her mother had begged her to do.

She was supposed to be dead and Tommy held her as if she was. She idly wondered just what good could come of this tragedy and if Tommy's awareness of her as a woman returned – if his awareness of her as someone to care about was reawakened – perhaps everything wasn't lost. Nothing would replace her mother, but she could honor her mother's choice and live for them both.


	23. Hotel Happenings

_**Part 23**_

Kimberly spent the next five hours in hospital undergoing a series of tests before the doctors discharged her in favor of the more critically injured. They could find nothing wrong with her and went so far as to remove the stitches in her side as the wound had completely closed. She'd refrained from telling them just how long her stitches had been in and was relieved to have them gone.

Tommy stayed with her as much as possible. He didn't leave the waiting room, came with her when he was allowed and waited when he couldn't. Since they were obviously "together", the nurse brought him in for the final diagnosis, releasing Kimberly to his care with a stern admonition to let her rest and recover.

There was one day left of competition - which had been cancelled - and Kimberly now had the room at the dorm to herself. She had no desire to stay, but as she was leaving the hospital, news crews had swarmed them, wanting to know how she felt. She turned her face away, still too numb with the shock of the last several hours - which had only begun to set in - to answer any kind of question with regards to the meet. Tommy had shouldered his way through to a waiting taxi cab and bundled her inside without a word to reporters.

Dangerous, perhaps, but necessary.

They hadn't spoken on the way to the athlete's dorm to collect her bag, nor had they spoken when they'd entered his hotel room, Tommy depositing her on the double bed with the utmost care. He'd respected her need for silence, disappearing into the bathroom and she heard water running a moment later. He didn't reappear immediately, but she could see him fussing in the washroom, getting the towels ready for her. A smile almost touched her lips, but it was weak at best.

Tommy.

What was she going to do with him? She was unsure of herself, remembering the feelings from earlier when she'd _known_ things between them had shifted back to normal. The normal from before. The normal when they'd been attached at the hip and she'd taken delight in simply _being _with him for no other reason than he'd expected her to be nothing but herself. The normal when they'd complimented each other like peas in a pod.

She looked away from the scene in the mirror, her gaze falling on his duffle bag where it sat on the small table. The room was fairly plain and small - a double bed, a table with two chairs, a small love seat and coffee table, a television and a long dresser with a mirror above it. She shied away from the mirror, dreading the scene that would greet her gaze, and knew without looking she was a mess. She was still covered in blood - both her own and her mother's - and likely look like an accident victim. No wonder Tommy was running her a bath.

"Hey."

Her gaze swung back to his anxious one. She read everything there - everything she'd dreaded and hoped for and it made her all the more confused and exhausted. She wasn't up to dealing with the emotional upheaval the discussion they needed to have would bring. Thankfully Tommy understood - he'd always seemed to understand what she needed better than she did - and he didn't launch into what she expected him to. Instead, he settled next to her, his expression worried.

"Think you can manage a soak before you sleep?"

She nodded, feeling the strain from the day eating through her system and wondered abstractedly if she would be able to sleep. The numbness would soon subside to be replaced by what she'd seen and the emotional toll would be heavy. She knew it as surely as she knew her name, and found herself desperately hoping that the Machine Empire would give her a few days to move past the initial shock.

Tommy's arms were around her again and she felt his heavy sigh through her side. "You're supposed to head for the bathroom if you're intending to soak, Kim. Besides, it'll feel good to be clean."

"Do you... want to go first?"

He shook his head as he deposited her in the bathroom. "I'm going to find heavier covers for the hide-a-bed. I won't be gone long."

She clung to him as he straightened, drawing his gaze back to hers. "Tommy, I-"

"Later, Kim. You're exhausted and in no shape for anything more than a hot bath and a good night's sleep. I'll be back before you're out."

"But I-" she glanced around, wondering if he expected her to leave in the ridiculously small towel when she was finished and almost laughed hysterically at the thought. Who cared at a point like this? She forced herself to finish. "I don't have my sleep wear."

"I'll get your bag."

She reluctantly released him, but he was only gone for a moment before reappearing with her duffle. He placed it on the counter and then flashed her a smile. "Now in. Or I'll strip you down myself."

Unable to summon a smile in return, though he didn't seem to expect it, she lifted heavy fingers to her top. Tommy disappeared, closing the door behind him, and left her to her own devices. Kimberly sank down to the toilet seat and used it to support herself as she pulled off her clothing. She dropped it in a pile under the sink with a shudder, feeling as if she were stripping away not only the blood that coated it, but the pain that went with it.

Yet, she knew that wasn't true.

Shaking, she slid into the hot water with a wince, the liquid feeling almost scalding though she doubted it was more than warm. She was simply ice cold and Tommy had known it. She settled into the deep tub, resting her head against one edge as she stretched out, allowing the heat to permeate her body and chase away the chill that hadn't left since she'd felt herself slipping away. The chill was slow to leave though, and she didn't know how long it took before the water lost its hot feel.

She stared at the ceiling through it all, her mind blank and refusing to process anything. Not that she was in a hotel room alone with Tommy, not that all of her team mates were gone, nor that her mother would never be able to speak with her again. Nothing crossed those black barriers. Nothing seeped through the numbness to make itself stand out. She didn't process the passing of time until the water started to cool and the knock on the door made her jump.

"You alright in there, Kim?"

Only then did she move, hauling herself out of the water and reaching for the plug. Her limbs were still heavy, weighed down by lethargy, but she forced herself to move. "I'm fine. I'm going to have a shower before I come out."

"Take your time." Came his muffled reply.

So she did.

Soaping herself several times and washing her hair twice to rid it of grime and blood, she felt she was sufficiently clean of dirt and bacteria. Yet, despite the knowledge that she was, she still felt as if her mother's blood was on her hands. She soaped them until they smarted; washing vigorously with the washcloth until her hands were bright pink and the skin almost translucent. And still she didn't feel clean.

She made herself stop before she drew blood and simply stood under the hot spray. Tears streaked down her cheeks, disappearing with the water as it beat down on her head. She managed not to sob, the tears a numbed reaction of which she had no control over.

When she turned off the shower several minutes later and reached for a towel, she was still fully in the thrall of the shocked numbness. A blessing to be certain, for she would sleep well - until it wore off.

Hastily drying herself, she pulled on her pajamas and then wrapped her hair in another towel. She opened the door, feeling about three inches tall as she did and not knowing why. Tommy looked up from where he was sprawled on the loveseat, the remote in hand as he muted the show. He was on his feet instantly and beside her in two strides.

Kimberly closed her eyes as he swept her up once more and carried her back to the bed. She opened them only when she felt the coolness of the sheets against her bare feet and looked, startled, to find he'd turned the covers down. He let her go and gently unwound the towel from her hair. She made no protest, not even a gasp or sigh, as he slid one arm around her back and the coaxed her feet under the covers. She felt like she was two again, being put to bed by her parents - yet Tommy's touch was something all together different. There was restraint and understanding laced with concern all mixing together to conspire with the thrill of his bare flesh meeting hers. But it was subdued, muted by the blackness that muffled her mind and senses.

Tommy urged her onto her side and she rolled willingly, knowing she should protest, that she should brush her hair out before she slept, but not caring as Tommy pulled the covers over her. The bed sank behind her and the towel was suddenly returned to her hair, gently rubbing it between the folds as she closed her eyes. The motion continued, lulling her already complacent and benumbed mind into a semi-stupor. The towel left several moments later and she heard him rummaging for something bfore returning. The tug of her brush through her hair was rough until the weight suddenly lifted.

Too lethargic to understand that he'd taken her hair in hand to prevent tugging, she simply let him brush. She didn't make a sound of protest, already slipping aay, as he rolled her onto her other side to tend to her hair completely, the soothing motion of the bristles running over her scalp a subconscious calming motion. She didn't even notice as she slipped from the feel of his gentle ministrations into the benumbed darkness that was sleep...

_Darkness._

_It surrounded her, swallowed her, lulled her into unconscious ease and banished the sights of the day. The soothing blackness enveloped her in a lovers embrace, protective and deceptive as it cradled the last of her sanity. Shock had no meaning here. No timeframe, no schedule and no understanding of why it was essential. It gradually relaxed, her subconscious self emerging from the safe cocoon to search for answers._

_The day's events passed by as if in a kaleidoscope of colors. Some events - mostly trivial ones - seeming to disappear like seeds on the breeze. Others were discarded as irrelevant, not deemed worthy of notice and others... other were the focus. The most traumatic event manifested itself first as Kimberly gradually became aware of her surroundings._

_A gentle light filtered through the darkness, like sunlight through leaves, illuminating a bed of white wild flowers where she'd been lain. She smiled, closing her eyes and running her hands over the velvety petals with a soft sigh. They were like feathers to touch, tingling the undersides of her palms and catching on the side of her fingers before drifting away teasingly._

_Her hands felt wet._

_She glanced down, not understanding the crimson stain that coated the backs of her hands and slid over her fingers. She frowned at it, puzzled. Crimson? Her colors were pink - Tommy's were crimson and she had no reason to be wearing red gloves. Gloves? Hadn't she just felt the softness of the flower's petals with her bare hands?_

_"Hello, Kimberly."_

_Her head came up with a brilliant smile. "Mom!" Her smile froze mid-formation on her mouth as her mother stepped towards her, haloed by light, the very brilliant stain in her side. "Mom! You're hurt."_

_The smile on her mother's face was pained and, as Kimberly watched, became more so as red poured from her side and down, staining the white fabric of her mother's dress with crimson - the same crimson that stained her hands._

_Horrified, Kimberly lunged for her mother only to find she couldn't move. She was trapped, held immobile by the very darkness she'd found so comforting. "No! Mom!"_

_Darkness closed in around her mother, but it was no longer soothing, it was threatening, seeming to tear the strength from her even as Kimberly watched. Their eyes locked and Kimberly let out a shriek as she saw her mother sink to her knees, succumbing to the darkness. The world seemed to slow, her mother's eyes closing as she fell towards the blanket of once white blooms now soaked in her blood - falling towards-_

"Kimberly!"

She snapped from the dream choking on a half-scream, half-sob as Tommy's urgent call shattered the vision like glass. She was shaking, entangled in the sheets of the bed, held in place and practically immobile by her thrashings. She struggled against them, desperate to be free of the helpless feeling that engulfed her. Of the helpless feeling that threatened to drawn her with regards to her mother's death. _It shouldn't have been her!_

Warm, bare arms came around her and she was suddenly lifted from the tangle, freed with two tugs and wrapped firmly in those appendages. She burrowed against his chest, the blood pounding in her ears as she struggled to rid herself of the awful images and the knowledge that, if she had to do things over, she would still do them the same. And with that knowledge came the sickening realization that her mother would still have made the choice she did, sacrificing herself for Kimberly's sake.

She trembled, almost shaking herself from the arms that enfolded her so violent were the motions. Yet she wasn't released and slowly, by degrees, the hysterical urge to scream subsided and the nightmare faded even though it didn't disappear completely. She wasn't even aware that she was sobbing until that moment when she attempted to draw breath.

A droplet of water splashed against her cheek as she struggled to pull herself together. The murmuring she hadn't been able to comprehend suddenly crystallized and she realized it was Tommy's voice whispering reassurances to her, his hands stroking her back and hair as he cradled her close. Her sobbing abated after several moments and she sucked in huge gulps of air, trying to still the tremors that were still sliding through her system.

Another droplet splashed against her cheek, this one too high to have come from her eyes. She made to move, but her arms refused to budge from where they encircled his waist. His warm, _naked_ waist. She stiffened, and his hold on her eased immediately as her head came up, her cheeks flaming scarlet as she realized the position she was in. She was draped across his lap, clinging to him like a monkey and she'd only _just_ noticed he wore nothing more than a towel that appeared to be slipping its knot.

They gazes locked and Kimberly took in what her senses were trying to tell her. The shower still ran in the background. Tommy's hair was plastered to his head, wet and dripping, rivulets of water sliding down over his bare chest, shoulders and arms. He smelled of shampoo and soap and didn't appear the least bit shy or embarrassed as to his lack of attire. Not that he had anything to be shy about - he was as muscular as she remembered - only she couldn't remember him ever wearing just a _towel_ with her.

His hands shifted, one lifting to gently brush her hair from her face. "You alright?"

Kimberly nodded and opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. She tried again, and instead found herself blurting what she was really thinking. "Are you wearing only a towel?"

Tommy blinked and a faint blush colored his cheeks. "Sorry - I heard you from the shower; it was the closest thing."

Kimberly was placed back on the bed amidst the blankets that had translated into shackles in her dream and shivered, wrapping her arms about her middle. She wouldn't be able to sleep again; not with the way the dream had ensnared her. She didn't dare.

"Kim?"

She lifted her gaze to where Tommy stood beside the bed, one hand on the knot of the towel to hold it in place, his expression concerned.

"Will you be alright for a few minutes while I finish my shower and change?"

She nodded silently, bringing her knees to her chest and resting her cheek on top. Tommy accepted her silent response with obvious reluctance, pausing in the doorway to the washroom and turning back. "Call if you need me, okay? I'll hear you."

"Thank you, Tommy."

He smiled and disappeared inside the bathroom. The door was left open a crack - not enough to peak, but enough to allow the sound to pass. She stared at it, shivering and realized absently that her clothing was wet where she'd touched him - except where her backside had been cradled on his towel covered lap. She buried her face in her knees, struggling with the images of the dream and the images that had greeted her when she'd awoken. Despair and desire. Cold and hot. She shivered again, the tremors shooting through her body and making her quake.

On some level she wished she could do something to banish the scenes, the nightmares. The shock was lessening, her subconscious mind already dealing with the issues as they were brought forward, discarding those that had no value. But that meant she ached. Abysmally. Her chest hurt, like she couldn't get enough air and her head throbbed from the amount of input. But it was her mother's death that made her feel battered; which made her feel small. She knew it had been her mother's choice, but that choice had robbed her of the one constant source of support she'd never considered being without.

The sound of the shower stopped and she could hear the slide of Tommy's feet against the porcelain of the tub. Then nothing. The brush of a towel, the jingle of keys, maybe the faint whisper of cloth on flesh. She pushed it away, not moving from her position, leaving her face where it was.

Tommy was too good to her - she didn't deserve him.

The bed shifted as he eased himself onto it - she didn't look, but it couldn't have been anyone else - and his hand gently stroked her hair. "Hey."

She lifted her head, tossing it slightly to dislodge his touch, tears blurring her vision of him. "Why are you doing this Tommy?"

"Stroking your hair?"

"Being so nice to me." Her words felt distant, like they were being said by someone else. "You shouldn't be - I killed my mother!"

"Kim…"

Tommy reached for her and she scooted away, hitting the headboard in her attempt to avoid his touch. She couldn't bear to watch the understanding in his eyes turn to loathing when he realized she was right. His hand dropped and a flash of pain crossed his features but it was gone so fast she might have imagined it.

He started again. "You didn't kill your mother, Kim."

"I did." Her insistence was but a whisper. "I chose to come after you guys knowing I should have been in a hospital instead. If I'd gotten help before coming-"

"Then we'd have both been dead." He cut her off, his tone steely. "You saved us Kim. You came to help us. That your mother chose to sacrifice herself for you is a testament to how much she loved you - not a reason to feel guilty or responsible."

"It should have been me!"

He didn't respond, simply sat watching her.

"You know I'm right, otherwise you wouldn't just sit there."

Tommy lunged to his feet, taking several angry steps away before whirling on her, his eyes blazing. "Will it help if I tell you that you _did_ die, Kim? Will it make you feel better knowing it _was_ you? That I had to stand by helplessly and watch your mother tear herself apart with guilt, knowing there was nothing we could do to save you? Will it assuage your guilt to know that you were dead and gone, only to be brought back to die again because without the powers of the sixth Ranger we had to choose between healing you and saving your life? _I brought you back to die,_ Kimberly! I had to stand there and watch as your mother begged me to do something, _anything_ that would let you live and know there wasn't anything I could do!"

"You should have let me die!"

There was a banging on the floor above them, indicating they'd roused their neighbors with their shouts, and Tommy took several deep, calming breaths and moderated his tone, but it lacked none of the impact of his shouts for all its lack of volume. "Never. If I had to go back and do it again, to watch your mother take on your injuries knowing they would pain her but save your life, I would. If I had to hear her thank me with her last breath, knowing that the _one person_ she valued above her own life were safe, I would. If I had to stand and watch her body shake and blossom with blood and pain again, I would. She chose to give you a second chance, Kimberly, and bought it with her life. If you honor her sacrifice, you'd accept that and forget this foolish notion of guilt."

"She's dead because of me, Tommy. How can I forget that?"

"She'd dead because of what the Machine Empire did to you, Kim. If you'd been in top fighting shape and not recovering from wounds the Machine Empire inflicted, you'd have been fine - you could have helped us face Archerina and Gasket. Instead they chose to take advantage of your weakness. They _chose_ to have you fight them with the intention of killing you. They're responsible for your mother's death - not you. Never you. You didn't want her dead, Kim, but they wanted _you _dead, and your mother refused to allow it."

"It's still my fault."

"The only fault of yours is being so wonderful and loveable your mother couldn't contemplate a world without you. In my books, that's a blessing - not a crime."

Tears tracked silently down her cheeks. "How can you say that? Mom would be alive today if-"

"Your mother didn't want to live in a world without you, Kim." He broke in, shaking his head, his still damp hair starting to curl about his face. "How could I deny her last request? How could I tell her no when I knew the pain she was going through thinking about a world without you? How could I do that to her and believe I'd done the right thing?"

She stared at him in mute surprise. Was he saying what she _thought_ he was saying without really saying it at all? Tommy seemed to deflate, taking the steps back to the bed and settling down beside her once more. When he reached for her hand, she didn't resist him this time. "I made a promise to your mother, Kimberly. I promised that I'd take care of you for her. The truth is, I promised it as much for her as I did for me. Seeing you like that and knowing I couldn't save you..." He stopped, unable to continue.

"You've always saved me, Tommy. Don't you see? I tried to save you - and got my mother killed in the process."

"No Kim." He leaned forward to look deeply into her eyes as if searching for something. "You did save us. If you hadn't come when you did, there was no telling what might have happened. What happened to your mom came later and it wasn't your doing. It was the Machine Empire's. If they hadn't injured you, none of this would have happened."

"I chose to compete, Tommy." She brushed angrily at her tears. "If I hadn't, I might not have hurt myself worse."

"How badly did you hurt yourself during your routine, Kim? Even I could tell you had change it to favor the one side. You deliberately minimized the potential damage. Maybe you tore a stitch or two, but it wouldn't have caused enough damage to kill you. I saw you fight in those first moments, remember? I saw them hit you - deliberately going for your weakened side. The Cogs were under orders to inflict as much damage on you as they could - how can you possibly think any of this if your fault?"

"If I hadn't fought..." She stopped, as he smiled softly, shaking his head. "They'd have killed me anyway, wouldn't they?"

He nodded. "Exactly. Archerina has made it her mission to eliminate you, Kim. If we'd let her win, not only would we have lost you, but the Pink Powers would have gone with you."

"I could have given them to someone else when you brought me back."

"Who - your mom?"

Kimberly laughed, though it was more a sob than a laugh. "Maybe. She'd look killer in pink spandex."

"Your mom didn't save you to save the Rangers, Kim. In fact, she made it very clear it had no bearing on her decision. She saved you because she loved you - it's as simple as that."

The logic of his words had put not dent in the sorrow that was almost overwhelming but the straight, simple explanation made her crack. Her mother had loved her. She'd known it, never doubted it, but the selfless act to sacrifice herself for her daughter had been completely beyond Kimberly's realm of understanding. But Tommy was right. Her mother had loved her. Loved her so much, she'd done what any parent who loves their child would have done if given the chance.

She'd taken Kimberly's place.

Tears slid in an unending river down her cheeks and when Tommy collected her in his arms, she didn't resist him, didn't fight him. She clung to him, burying her face in his shoulder as silent sobs wracked her frame. His arms sheltered her, comforted her the way no one else's ever could. She drank it in, pulling on his strength when she had none of her own - and he didn't object, simply lent her what she needed until she could call on her own once more.

When she had no more tears to cry, no more sobs to shake, she closed her eyes against his shoulder and held him tightly. She still didn't think she'd be able to sleep, but the gentle rocking motion he held her with was lulling her into slumber. When she finally fell asleep, it was safely within the cradle of his arms to the beat of his heart under her ear and the knowledge that Tommy cared far more than he'd said.


	24. Return to Angel Grove

_**Part 24**_

Kimberly's return to Angel Grove the following day was down played, a solemn event that included only the current Rangers and those ex-Rangers around. Jason's family was there, as were Tommy's parents. Her own Father had flown in to offer her his support now that she was going back to where she truly wanted to be. The reunion was bittersweet.

Almost every one of her friends had known her mother and while the Rangers knew the noble instances of her death, none of their families did. It was only Tommy's steadfast presence and the arm around her waist for support that helped her get through it without breaking down. If anyone thought it was odd that Tommy was the one person with whom she sought support, no one said anything and Kimberly was too grateful not to question it - nor the fact that his parent's didn't object to her extended stay as their houseguest.

Since she'd fallen asleep in his arms - and awoken in them too - she'd found it difficult to sleep without his presence and his parents were kind enough not to comment on the fact they were often found in the morning curled together on the living room couch. Kimberly, walking through a daze, found nothing unusual about the arrangement. Thought she did absently make note of the fact that they were always fully clothed and in plain view - and she was often wrapped in a separate blanket - when his parents found them.

It wasn't until Wednesday - after the call to the funeral home and from her mother's Lawyer - that Kimberly made her way to Jason's home. His parents welcomed her in like the daughter they'd always treated her to be, and Jason enveloped her in a tight hug. There were sniffles and the odd tear, as Kimberly brought herself to the point of her visit. Jason's family had been like her surrogate family. They'd known her own mother better than anyone else. They didn't refuse her, instead shared a humbled moment of silence as Kimberly requested that Jason's mother organize the reception and ceremony for her own mother's burial.

To Jason, she asked if he and his father would be casket bearers. Tommy, Billy, her father and her mother's fiancé would be asked to round out the crew. Jason promised to get in touch with Billy, and Kimberly had already obtained Tommy and her own father's acceptance to the task. Her mother's fiancé, Pierre, was flying out for the weekend when the funeral was to be held and he'd agreed to help in any way he could.

The Machine Empires was strangely silent in those days following the event, and it was only after Kimberly learned from the Rangers that they'd severely damaged both Gasket and Archerina before they'd made their getaway, that she understood why. The evil duo were likely licking their wounds and repairing each other. While not frail in the human sense, they weren't invincible. Kimberly expected the attacks to resume, soon - likely before her mother's funeral - but with Tommy's help she'd already recovered much of her confidence.

She hadn't found the courage to put her feet back on the practice mat or the balance beam yet, but she felt time would help. Once the funeral was over and the constant ache in her chest passed, she'd feel more like practicing once again.

The funeral, thankfully, went off in quiet dignity. It wasn't a large crowd - mostly Kimberly's friends and those few who still remained of her mother's in Angel Grove - but it was a solemn crowd. Jason's mother had put together a reception that was more of a wake, with people sharing the good memories of Kimberly's mother rather than the circumstances of her death. It was more than Kimberly'd hoped for and in those few hours with people who shared her pain, Kimberly felt her own easing. Her mother would have been proud of the way people hadn't dwelt on the bad.

After the funeral, it was because of Tommy's solicitous attentions that she found herself dealing with the issues that prevented her slumber rather than avoiding them. He provoked her. Pushed her. made her rage and cry and speak about the very things she had no desire to speak about. And, at the end of it all, she always felt better. Oh, she'd rail at him at the time, saying awful things about how he'd never cared for her to treat her so harshly, but none of it seemed to affect him.

Tommy took everything stoically, giving as good as he got within the bounds of what he felt she needed. He pushed her to get back into classes, going so far as to reenroll her himself, and not taken no for an answer. Kat, no free from the casts and bandages that had held her immobile and almost free of the flying restriction, took it upon herself to help Tommy. Jason and the other Rangers took their cues from Kat and Tommy, getting her back into the swing of things and helping remind her of what it was to live.

Kat, much to Kimberly's delight, had shyly confided that she and Jason were growing closer and asked Kimberly's opinion. Kimberly had flat out told her that she should go for it. Kat's response - that Kimberly should take her own advice - had puzzled her. At least until, one afternoon at Ernie's two weeks after the funeral, it became increasingly obvious what she meant...

"We should plan for Summer Vacation," Tanya told them, sipping one of Ernie's concoctions. "I mean, we aren't all staying in Angel Grove, right?

"We usually do," Jason corrected her. "Summer's a busy time for those pesky attacks."

"What do you think, Kim?"

Kimberly shrugged, glancing over at where the balance beam had been pushed against the wall as she considered her answer. "I think I've had enough of a Vacation from here for a while. It's nice to be back in Angel Grove."

Tommy slung his arm across the back of her chair, edging his closer as his fingers teased her shoulder. "I'm with Kim. It's nice to go on Vacation sometimes, but this is where we should be."

"You're_always_ with Kim," Rocky told him pointedly. "If you two were together any more, we'd have to bind you at the hip!"

Kimberly's gaze never left the balance beam. "Tommy's been helping me deal with the loss of my mom."

Katherine waved her hand in front of Kimberly's gaze, drawing her attention away from the corner. "We all have. And we understand that it's not easy, Kim, but you can't honestly expect Tommy to continue spending all of his time with you."

Kimberly blinked at the unexpected attack. "Why not?

Tanya snorted. "It's not like you're his girlfriend, Kim."

Feeling as if she'd been slapped, Kimberly straightened her spine. "I'm not forcing him to stay. Right?" She turned to face Tommy.

Tommy looked decidedly uncomfortable and shrugged. "I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be."

It was a weak response and they both knew it. Kimberly frowned, opening her mouth to speak when Tommy glanced nervously at the rest of the gang. Kimberly shut her mouth, knowing that he didn't want to discuss it in front of the others. She turned back to the rest of them as she pushed to her feet. "If you'll excuse us?"

No one objected, but Kimberly didn't miss the elbow Rocky threw Adam's way, nor the satisfied smile on Tanya's features. Katherine and Jason looked decidedly sympathetic. She ignored them all, turning to look at Tommy as she waited for him to get to his feet. He did and then followed her from the Juice bar and our into the surrounding park. They'd spent many hours in that park, become a couple and shared their first kiss there - it was a place of many happy memories. But the memories did little to soothe the uncertainty roiling through her gut.

Did Tommy really want to spend all this time with her?

They continued around the pathway for a ways before stopping on one of the little bridges, away from prying eyes. Kimberly looked out over the park, wondering exactly how she should broach the topic before she finally glanced at him. "Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

She searched his features for a moment before forging ahead. "Was Kat right?"

"About which part?"

"About you not wanting to spend all this time with me?"

He chuckled. "Hardly."

She relaxed at his quick assurance. "Then you really don't mind?"

"I figure you'll get sick of the way I'm always around and let me know when enough is too much."

"Hardly." She tossed his denial lightly back at him. "Is this the way of keeping your promise?"

"My promise has nothing to do with it, Kim. You're still the same talented and charming woman I knew before." He held up his hand to stop he protest. "I know we've both changed, but your innate goodness and spunk are still there."

"Spunk?" She grinned. It felt good to smile after the weeks shadowed with sorrow. "You sure know how to toss around the compliments."

He laughed, but it was a self-depreciating laugh. "I was never very good with them with it came to you."

"Oh, I don't know. I'm particularly partial to one of them."

He arched his eyebrows, leaning on the rail of the bridge. "Which one?"

"Beautiful." Her smile turned soft, almost wistful. "It's one of my favorite memories of being a Ranger."

"It's nothing but the truth. You _are_ beautiful, Kimberly."

She blushed, suddenly feeling shy. "I wasn't fishing for compliments."

"You never do." His agreement was easy. "But you can't expect me to miss an opportunity like that!"

They shared a laugh, Kimberly looking away and back out over the lake and park again. They shared a companionable silence for a few minutes before Kimberly finally spoke again. "Do you ever regret spending so much time with me Tommy? I mean, I know you have other things you'd like to be doing."

"Like that?"

"Practice?" She shrugged, not daring to look at him. "You haven't sparred with Jason since I've been back."

"Un true. We were on the mat yesterday - while you and Tanya and Kat were discussing your next shopping trip."

Had that only been yesterday? It felt like years had passed. "What about your class work?"

"What about it?"

"Don't you have assignments you should be doing?"

"We've been doing our homework together, Kim." He sighed, exasperated. "If you don't want me around, just say so."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

Kimberly sighed, her shoulders slumping. "It's what Tanya said. She's right - I'm not your girlfriend. But everyone is seeing it that way and treating it as if I am. I get an invite somewhere, you'd immediately included. People have noticed, Tommy."

"Does that bother you?"

She turned to face him squarely. "Does it bother _you_?"

"Not in the least," his eyes twinkled. "I kinda like it."

"Kinda?"

He cocked his head at her. "It's good to have you back Kim. This - you and me - feels right somehow. If it didn't you'd be clamoring to get away from me."

"Isn't that what I'm doing?"

"You haven't run screaming."

"I don't intend to."

"Why not?"

"Because I like where I am."

"And who you're with?"

Kimberly examined him carefully. Below the careful nonchalant façade, she caught a glimpse of the uncertainty he was trying to hide. It wasn't much - just a tightening of the shoulders and the whitening of his knuckles as he tried to keep from reaching for her - but it was where.

She nodded. "There's no one I'd rather be with."

"Me either." He exhaled, the tension easing somewhat in his posture. "Would you mind?"

"Mind what?"

"If we made the rumors reality once more."

She blinked, surprised. He'd sworn he wasn't going to make the first move and yet - here he was proposing that they try again. "Aren't you worried I'll hurt you again?"

He eased closer, searching her gaze. "Should I be, beautiful?"

Her heart skittered into an erratic heartbeat. "Never. Never again. I meant what I said, Tommy. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Then don't."

She searched his face, his posture, his eyes for any sign that he doubted her and found none. What she found was acceptance. She instigated the contact, stepping closer and using the tops of his shoes and the rail of the bridge for leverage, she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

Warmth enveloped her first, the heat of his embrace and his lips permeating her through flesh and bone. It climbed through her system rapidly, stroking long-dormant fires of wants and desires into full bloom. She came alive in his arms, alive like she'd never been since he'd last kissed her. She'd never felt so exhilarated as she did, so vibrant - so capable - as she did when kissing him. It was everything that had been and a promise of what would be. It was a bond, an oath and a vow.

Tommy lifted his head first and it was the slightly flush on his cheeks and the heat shimmering in his gaze that caught and held hers as her eyes drifted open. He smiled that smile which always melted her heart, his lips twisting almost crookedly. "Can I take that as a yes?"

She nodded and let out a shriek of delight as he lifted her in the air and spun her around. It was so reminiscent of their first kiss, she almost felt like that carefree girl again. Almost. Until he placed her back on her feet and drew her into his arms for another soul-stirring kiss. A kiss that promised she would never be sorry and that he would never leave her.

It was a kiss that tasted like forever.


	25. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Kimberly hummed softly to herself as she finished unpacking the last of her equipment from the Pan Globals, having finally come to terms with the awful events and her last chance at a medal. It had taken a long time, including several session of intensive therapy, but she'd eventually been able to accept her mother's death. And while it hadn't been easy, she could think about the Pan Globals without tearing up or going into hysterics. It had been a hard fought battle – one that Tommy had been beside her for each step of the way. The meet had been several months ago and in that time, she'd found her place once more. Not as a gymnast, but as a Power Ranger and student. As Kat and Jason's friends as they coped with the loss of their Powers and as Tommy's friend - his equal and partner.

The last thought brought a smile to her lips as she reached into the duffle for the last of her clothing. Her fingers brushed over paper and she stopped, tilting the bag to reveal the two cards that she'd placed there to read at Pan Globals. All of the mail her coach had taken had been opened and letters written to those who no longer lived in Angel Grove.

All but these two.

She settled on the bed, turning them over one at a time. Both looked to be cards of some sort. She opened the first one, unsurprised to find a white card inside a white envelope. Tommy had still been the White Ranger at the time and inclined towards those colors. She slid the card out and turned it over to look at the front. It was a Christmas card, featuring the White Ranger in an aggressive stance and the words "Have a Merry Christmas..." underneath him.

She opened the card and something fell into her lap. She laughed, seeing the completion of the phrase. Tommy had crossed out the pre-printed one - which said "The White Ranger insists!" - and written beneath it "Or I'll come down there and make sure it's one - have a Happy Holiday, beautiful. _Your_ White Ranger, Tommy"

Kimberly closed it, placing it to the side and lifted the item that had dropped into her lap. She read the back - which said "a little something to make you smile" - and turned it around to find a picture that made her laugh. Tommy was dressed as Santa Claus, a bevy of Children surrounding him as he tried to hold three children of varying sizes on his lap. For a man who loved children, he looked harried and overworked. She recognized the children as those from the Orphanage where they'd volunteered before she'd gone away. She placed the picture with the card, determined to tease him about it later, and then turned to the other one.

The flap opened easily under her finger and she felt a sudden stirring of nerves as she pealed the top back and then pulled out the card. It was thick and when she opened it - the front was a picture of a Crane in Flight - and stopped the letter from sliding into her lap. She pulled it out, reading the inside of the card aloud. "For my crane who's learning to spread her wings and fly - and just because I'm always thinking of you. Yours always, Tommy."

She placed the card with the other one before settling her back against the wall and carefully unfolding the letter. She noted that it had been written just days before she'd written and sent him her breakup letter. There had been no reason for him to write her - except his desire to. She silently began to read.

_Beautiful,_

_It's been tough having you gone. The guys are good, still socking it to evil like usual. Fortunately it's been pretty quiet, but unfortunately we're fighting new enemy. Rita and Zed have disappeared and we're not exactly certain of the strategies of the new enemy yet. But we're learning. Alpha and Zordon are, as always, full of advice and wisdom and guide us no matter what we do. _

_But things aren't the same without you. _

_Katherine is trying hard to fill the void you left, but she's not you. I miss you Kim. I miss you so much I find myself writing this letter simply because I can and I don't want you to doubt how much you still mean to me. I know things aren't easy with this distance between us, but I know you agree with me when I say we share something special that neither time nor distance can change. _

_It's funny. The guys tease me about you because they know I think about you all the time, but it doesn't bother me. I find myself thinking I should share some of their antics with you, only to remember you're gone. I find myself missing not only my girl, but the best friend and confidant I've ever had. _

_Crazy, isn't it?_

_You'd think after all this time apart I'd be getting used to it by now, but the truth is the longer you're gone, the more I want to see you again. _

Kimberly stopped reading, closing her eyes against the knowledge that Tommy had sent this - and her reply had been to break up with him. No wonder he'd been so furious with her. He thought she'd completely disregarded his feelings. She refolded the letter without reading the rest and pushed to her feet, heading for Tommy's room. His door was ajar and she could see he was bent over one of his books.

She knocked lightly on the door to gain his attention.

"Hey." A smile crossed his features as his gaze lit upon her, only to stop half-formed as he took in her serious expression. "Something the matter?"

She stepped inside and held out the folded letter. "I found this in the bottom of my bag today."

He accepted it as he searched her face. "Is this what Rocky and Adam wrote you?"

Kimberly shook her head. "It's the last letter _you _wrote me."

"I-?" He frowned, opening the letter. Watching his face, she caught the small, wistful smile that crossed his lips. He couldn't have read more than the first few lines because he refolded it and handed it back to her. "Did you enjoy it?"

"I haven't finished it."

"How far did you get?"

She blushed. "Something about how the longer I was gone, the more you wanted to see me again."

"Ah. I remember writing it, but I thought I was dreaming."

"Then I wasn't supposed to get it?"

He smiled faintly. "You were. But not until you came home next."

"Do you remember the rest of it?"

"Aren't you going to read it?"

"I'd rather you tell me."

His expression grew serious as she was drawn into his arms and coaxed to sit on his lap. She did, watching him carefully. Tommy brushed a tendril of her hair off her face. "The rest is a promise, Kim. To be faithful and true to you and what we shared. It'd a pledge to do everything I can to make you happy as long as you want me and a vow that, should we be together as we move into our adult years, I'll make you as happy as you'll let me. I've never wanted another woman the way I want you, not then, and not now. You're special, Kim. You always have been, and you're the other half of me." He stopped and exhaled, his tone dropping to an almost whisper. "That's what the rest of the letter says."

"Is that all?"

He shook his head, his cheeks pinkening slightly. "There is one more thing."

"Oh?"

"I love you, Kimberly."

She sucked in a sharp breath.

Tommy forged ahead. "I only wish I'd been able to tell you sooner and not in a letter, but I swore I would the next time I saw you."

"And instead I-"

"No, Kim." he placed gentle fingers against her lips, stilling the guilt. "I know now you never saw that letter. I don't hold it against you. How could I where you're here and you're mine again?"

She smiled, kissing his finger tip. "I'm glad I never read that letter until now, Tommy. Because I can tell you I've never loved anyone the way I do you." She closed her hand about his, squeezing it as she leaned forward and brushed the same soft kiss over his lips. "Thank you - for everything."

_**fin**_

----------

Author's note: Well, that's it folks. Kim and Tommy are back together. Everyone has an idea of what's in those envelopes and the Rangers are going strong. I had fun with this, going from start to finish, from Anger to love and working their way through it.

Hopefully ya'll had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. Thanks for reading and being such a captive audience when it comes to reviews - they certainly helped spur me on when I considered ending it before this.


End file.
